Pan y Vegeta compañeros de entrenamiento
by Setsunaissexy
Summary: En este Fic Bulma Muere por una enfermedad incurable, Vegeta se hace amigo de Pan. El Va a una fiesta obligado por la pelinegra Allí conocerá una hermosa mujer encantadora pero mas adelante conocerá su oscuro secreto, pasen y lean para saber cual es su secreto oscuro.
1. Chapter 1

Era un hermoso día para comenzar un Armonioso entrenamiento para Vegeta. Pasaron 7 años de la muerte de Bulma y el ya no sentía lo mismo,

había dejado su orgullo de lado con tal de Estar con ella, sus hijos ya eran mayores, Bra tenía 20 años se casó con Goten en el año 798 y tuvieron un hijo llamado Gogeta, tenía los ojos azules y el cabello negro un poco azulado.

A Vegeta le costó aceptar esa relación pero

gracias a Bra no tuvo otra opción que aceptarlo del todo.

Y Pan una Adolescente de 19 años que no tuvo y no tiene experiencia en el amor,

Jamás tuvo relaciones solo piensa en entrenar.

– Papá vamos a entrenar?

–le preguntó la pelinegra

con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

– Hoy no Pan, estoy ocupado.-Le dijo mirando unos papeles.

– Gracias, igual le pediré a Trunks.

– Ah, Pan!

– Que Papá.

– Trunks se fue de vacaciones con su Familia.

– Al tío Goten?

– El está en el Trabajo.

– AHH, últimamente la gente cuando se hace adulta se vuelve aburrida!

– Los adultos tienen el cuádruple de responsabilidad que los niños.

– Si, pero ya no soy una niña.

– Ok, A ver... Ya sé el Señor Vegeta!-Dijo Su Padre.

– No Papá sabes que Jamás aceptaría, por ser la nieta de mi abuelito y a demás ese hombre ya no está bien desde que la Señora Bulma murió de una enfermedad.

– Haz el intento.

– Bueno.

– Pero Primero iré a visitar a mi primo Gogeta! – Contesta yendo a la puerta.

– Si, ajha.- Balbuceó Gohan aún concentrado en su deber.

Pan Volaba por los cielos contenta y riendo de felicidad.- Al llegar se encontró con Bra la mamá de su pequeño.

– Oh, Hola Pan que te trae por aquí.

– Bra has Visto a Gogeta?

– Si, el está estudiando en lo de su abuela Milk.

– AHH, Pensé que lo vería aquí!

– Pan Podrías llevarle estos Trajes de entrenamientos a mi Papá?

– AMM, Claro.- Responde con una sonrisa Nerviosa.

Hacían Años que no se veía con Vegeta, se preguntaba como estaría.

Pan nuevamente emprendió el vuelo hacía Corporación Cápsula.

Ella estaba vestida con unos tejanos cortos y un top sin tirantes blanco, unos tenis deportivos y el cabello suelto.

Se topó con Vegeta.

Vestido con una camiseta negra y unos Pantalones azules ajustado a sus piernas con una toalla en su cuello y una bebida deportiva en su mano derecha y con el tiempo su cabello volvió a crecer en flama tal como antes.

El se le iba acercando con su mirada Fría e interrogante.

– Quien eres? – le preguntó serio.

– S- Soy Pan S-Señor Vegeta.-Le responde temblando.

Le corrió el rostro y le pregunta otra cosa diferente.

– Que quieres, Mocosa?-Dirigió su mirada a las 3

Cápsulas en su mano.

– B- Bra me dijo que... le trajera esto.- Le contesta sudando y mostrándole las cápsulas.

– Y que se supone que haga con esto :(?!- Le Pregunta Levantando su Voz.

– Oiga Señor Vegeta no estoy para sus Berrinches insoportables

le traje estas cápsulas con Trajes de entrenamiento!

Al escuchar como le respondió la ignoro solo apretó sus Puños.

-GRR, JM!.- Balbuceó Vegeta quitándole las cápsulas en forma necia

y malhumorada.

– Supongo que usted está muy estresado, necesita entrenamiento.

– Yo no necesito tus malditos consejos, entreno cuando se me de la maldita Gana!-le respondió rojo de la vergüenza y enojado.

– Yo solo comente a demás yo no soy diferente a usted!- Le gritó enojada.

– Que te hace pensar que

somos iguales?- Le preguntó con una risa torcida y malvada mientras se la acercaba a su cuello respirando su aroma.

– EMM... Señor Vegeta creo que será mejor que me retire.

El se alejo de ella y Se mordió el labio al aspirar su aroma.

– Podríamos entrenar?-Le preguntaba Pan Riendo nerviosa.

– Y por qué no entrenas

con los otros, enana?!-Contestó Mientras Levantaba su voz.

– Solo quería...

– Retírate Mocosa!-Le dijo con la voz gruesa.

Pan camino dos pasos a la puerta giró su rostro y le dijo.

– Al menos usted no se sientes sola como yo, por lo menos tiene como hacerse mas fuerte cada día y yo solo quería demostrarle que puedo volverme mas fuerte.

Vegeta solo la miró a los ojos negros azabaches profundos que tenía, en eso también se acordó cuanto le dolía la muerte de su esposa y sentirse solo sin nadie con quien entrenar.

– Puedes ir a entrenar a la cámara de Gravedad y después entrenaré yo, no molestes.-Le dice cruzado de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

Pan lo observó y sintió como un sentimiento albergaba en su corazón jamás había sentido tanta, Admiración.

– Gracias...-Dijo en susurros Sin que el Saiyajin la escuchara.

Pan entrenaba dando patadas en el aire con la gravedad a 200.

Vegeta la Miraba desde la Cámara oculta en la Habitación de Gravedad.

 ***Aún sigues siendo tan inútil, pero con un aroma Exquisito** *

El tiempo pasaba y la adolescente Son Estaba Hambrienta.

– Oiga Señor Vegeta hay algo de comida... es que me dio hambre.-Le preguntó rascándose la nuca.

– Busca en la nevera.-Le contesta sin ganas de hablar.

– Ok, será mejor que Yo prepare algo para complacer nuestras pancitas saiyajines.- ella preparó un guisado, ramen, sopa de letras, sushi etc; y de postre Gelatina Tropical

para ella y Helado a la Japonesa para Vegeta.

 **MM no cocina nada mal** *se dijo a si mismo mientras devoraba su comida.

Pan hacía lo mismo.

– Señor Vegeta.-Le preguntó.

– Que quieres?-Le pregunta con un poco de

sushi en su boca.

– Que le parece si el que come mas rápido... No cocina y el que pierde cocinara la suficiente comida como para alimentar nuestro estómago?

– Me estás retando?!

– Si, me encantan los desafíos!

– Que así sea, Mocosa.- Le dijo con una risilla malvada y con su mirada fría convirtiéndola en retadora.

Ambos comenzaron a comer rápidamente.

Después al terminar

La pansa de Pan empezó a crujir.

-Creo que me cayó mal la comida.-Le dijo con el rostro verde y cayéndose al piso.

A Vegeta lo mismo solo que su cara se tornó roja por el sonrojo cuando ella al desmayarse encima de el.

Nuevamente aspiró su olor a Guerrera, el estaba acostumbrado a el aroma de Bulma pero ahora se sentía diferente

se sentía como estar en el planeta Vegetasei.

Unos segundos mas tarde la colocó en sus brazos y al llevarla a una habitación no tan lejos de allí le depositó un beso en la frente y

le susurra...

– Tu no eres una sabandija como esos insectos, tu eres mas que eso.-Nuevamente le sujetó la mano.

– Somos tan iguales y a la misma vez Diferentes.-Le Dijo en su oído.

A el le gustaba mostrarse romántico cuando no había nadie pero solo sentía cariño por ella o era algo mas que eso.

No solo era eso si no también que se sentía un anciano al lado de ella.

Pero igual.

Pan al despertar estiró sus brazos y se dirigió a la cocina.

Abrió la nevera y en su lado izquierdo se encontraba cierto saiyajin observándola

de arriba a bajo.

– Oh, Señor Vegeta que hace despierto a estas horas?, son las 6 de la mañana. – Pregunta Refregando sus ojos y bostezando.

El solo giró su rostro y no le dio la mínima importancia mientras ella sonríe inocentemente.

– Mire, yo no soy un fantasma que no puede ver, Para usted soy una persona que de provenir de la familia Son quiere ignorar y no lo culpo de ello.

– Tu no sabes ni la mismisima idea de como me siento.

El se sentó en la silla cruzado de brazos bajando la mirada.

Ella se le acercó y tomó asiento al frente de el.

– Tal vez no se como se siente, pero lo percibo.

Usted necesita estar con alguna chica nueva, que le parece si salimos con mi amiga Tassy a la fiesta de su casa que me ha invitado? – le pregunta con una sonrisa

y levantando su pulgar arriba.

Vegeta solo levanto su mirada a ella y le contesta.

– Solo los estúpidos Humanos van a esa clase de estupideces. – le contestó muy seguro de lo que decía.

Pan frunció el ceño.

– Y por qué se queja?!si usted iba a las fiestas con la Señora Bulma.

– Eso no es asunto tuyo.

– Claro que si hombre, usted necesita nueva compañía y una nueva luz que le descongele ese corazón helado. – le dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro. Algo que Vegeta no pudo soportar.

– Niña estúpida, quien crees que eres para darme ordenes?! – Le dijo en un grito de Vergüenza.

– Soy la persona que quiere ayudarlo, vamos yo se que quiere ir a divertirse. – le dijo mientras Guiña un ojo.

– Maldita mocosa, solo vienes a Fastidiarme la vida.

– Yo no... Por cierto Señor Vegeta sabe donde está el teléfono?

– Usa el de la sala.

Pan caminó hacia la sala y marcó el número de su amiga.

– Hola quien Habla?Preguntó la muchacha ojiceleste.

– Hola Tassy soy yo Pan

A que hora es la fiesta?

– Es en 1 hora y tu ya tienes la ropa?

– Si, lo que pasa es que estoy en la Corporación Cápsula, luego iré a mi casa para ir a buscarla.

– Y Dijo Kalen que quiere Verte.

-Kalen?, Tu hermano?

– Si el Mismo lo recuerdas?

– Muchacho alto de cabello negro alborotado y ojos azules, como no recordarlo.

Vegeta se encontraba en el otro lado de la pared escuchando la conversación entre las amigas arqueó las cejas confundido, después cuando escucho ***Kalen quiere Verte*** Algo en Vegeta se molesto.

– Bueno me alegro que vengas bueno te espero.

– Ok te quiero.

– Yo Igual 3.

Povs Pan.

Fui a la sala y se encontraba Vegeta mirándome serio con una mirada fulminante y

oscura. Eso me asusto por qué se supone que debería estar molesto?

Entonces con miedo y temblando pregunté...

– P- Por qué M- Me Mira así?

– Decidí ir a la fiesta. – Pan lo miró atónita y estupefacta.

– Ok, Saldremos en una hora, Iré hasta mi casa a Buscar la ropa.

Vegeta Le agarró la mano y ella se sonrojo.

– Te acompañaré.- le dijo con su misma cara de siempre.

– Ok, V- Vamos!

Vegeta se Transformo en

Súper Saiyajin y la agarró de la cintura.

– Por qué te transformaste en Súper Saiyajin?

– Así llegaremos Mas Rápido, Mi velocidad Aumenta cuando volamos.

Cuando iban Volando Pan Posó su mano en los pectorales de Vegeta, y La mano del Príncipe Subió su mano hasta cerca de su seno derecho y con un dedo, por error le tocó el pezón.

Pan solo emitió un corto gemido con voz baja.

El pelinegro Sonrió, Por que su pezón se había vuelto duro cuando lo tocó.

– ll- llegamos. – Dijo Pan Con rubor en sus mejillas.

En la casa no se encontraban ni Videl ni Gohan.

– Guau, No se encuentra

nadie en casa, Pan Miró en todos lados y después

encontró una nota en la nevera que decía...

Pan con tu Padre hemos

ido a la casa de tu Abuelo satán, para saber como está, bueno iré al grano. Tu ropa está en el bolso mío por qué te la guardé para que no se ensuciara.

Firma; Videl y Gohan.

Pan sonrió y Vegeta le pregunta...

– Ya terminaste?

– A que se debe esa Pregunta, Señor Vegeta?

– Mi nombre es Vegeta, no me digas Señor Por que... No me gusta, solo Llámame por mi nombre.

– Como quiera Señor – dijo en un tono picarona.

– Que me llames por mi nombre! – Le dijo en voz alta.

– Ok, Vale,Vale, Hombre

A Vegeta casi siempre le hacían molestar las discusiones con Bulma pero con Pan era diferente ella tenía como un tono, Especial

y Mas todavía era de carácter.

Pan se le iba acercando a Vegeta. Y de pronto apenas pegó sus labios con los de el.

– Pe-Pero que...

– Vegeta Tranquilo, tan solo fue un beso, o nunca besaste alguna vez?

– No quiero...Que vuelvas a acercarte maldita Mocosa!-Le Gritó con su rostro rojo.

– Te enojas solo por que te bese!

– Eso a ti no te importa!

Pan se enojó fue al baño se bañó y se vistió.

Con una solera blanca de tirantes con un escote recto sin sostén Larga hasta las rodillas. En su cintura un cinturón negro, y unas botas negras largas de tacón alto y su

cabello en su cabeza con

una bandana Del color de su cinturón.

o_o Vegeta la miro bajar

elegantemente por las escaleras con los ojos como platos, ella le dedicó una sonrisa picara.

– Vegeta como estoy Vestida?

– He Visto mejores vestidos.

– Te pregunté como me veía, no como se ve mi vestido!

Vegeta se le acercó y le dijo...

– Para mi gusto, Eres Muy Horrenda.-Le susurró en su oído con una sonrisa malvada.

FlashBack:

Pan se encontraba en La Corporación Cápsula y Vio a Vegeta con Bulma Hablando.

– Vegeta te gusta mi nueva ropa?

– Es muy Horrenda.-Le dice mientras pegaba sus labios a los de ella.

– Oh, Vegeta entonces cuando me digas que me veo Horrenda significa que me veo hermosa?

– Si, Bulma.

FindeFlashBack:

Pan lo miró con una sonrisa tierna.

– HUM...-Balbuceó Vegeta incomodo.

– Bueno Vegeta es Hora de irnos.

Ahora el no la sujetó de la cintura si no que iba al lado izquierdo de ella.

El la observaba y las manos de Pan acariciaron las manos de Vegeta.

Al príncipe no le importó, pero solo por inercia se la quitó de encima.

Llegaron a la Grande Mansión era como la corporación. Entraron y el piso era de Madera color Marrón claro encerado con la mas lujosa cera y tenía 7 cuadros en la sala que cada cuadro valían lo que Salían 2 casas, una escalera de madera en circulo con alfombra gris, si subías te encontrarías con un pasillo largo con mas pasillos. Hacia la derecha habían 25 Habitaciones y en la izquierda 30 recamaras que de el lado derecho.

Habían 8 Baños para personal y 55 en las otras habitaciones.

El techo era de Planchada de un color gris claro, y si mirabas al piso una alfombra roja

de piel de durazno.

Cuando entró Vegeta se quedó sorprendido al Ver tanta elegancia y al ver a una hermosa mujer de Cabello Negro con flequillo, su cabellera era media color vino con un moño al costado atado con una Thiara con tres Amatistas, sus labios eran pálidos pero con un labial rojo del color de la pasión, costoso y rubor en sus mejillas. En su delicado cuello pequeño un Collar de oro y sus senos eran algo mas grandes que los de Bulma y se mantenían con firmeza y el torso erguido hacía delante.

En su cuerpo un ajustado vestido azul Mar que llegaba hasta el piso con escote de corazón esa era una tela de la mejor diseñadora de todo Japón en cambio

sus zapatos valían lo que valdrían 6 cofres de la mas valiosas joyas de todo el mundo. Su respingada nariz le atraía, sus hermosos ojos celestes mas cristalinos que el agua potable se incrustaban en sus ojos oscuros, esas hermosas y finas cejas que fruncían el ceño mientras hablaba con su Hermano, y en sus orejas se encontraban dos aretes con forma de flor hechas de Zafiro y su sonrisa la mas encantadora y carismática que lo hacía enloquecer y zapatillas con tacones altos eran rosas claras de cuero de mayor valor de las 6 ciudades. La chica bajaba dramáticamente y

lentamente acercándose a Pan.

– Tassy! – Le correspondió el abrazo.

– Hermosa Panny.

– Vegeta saluda a mi amiga Tassy. – Le decía mientras movía la cabeza en dirección a Tassy, Tassy se le acerca y le dice...

– Hola Como está, señor?

Vegeta arrugó la nariz y gruñó.

– Tass No le Gusta que le digan señor, tan solo Dile Vegeta. – le susurra.

– Que edad tiene, Parece de 35 o menos. – le dijo la ojiceleste.

– Bueno digamos que... Pan miró a Vegeta que la miraba y Gruñía con el ceño fruncido – El tiene 35 años – le dijo Pan con las Manos en sus caderas.

Vegeta no solamente Miraba a Pan sino que sentía un gran Ki Venir de Tassy.

 **MMM, Jamás sentí un ki que fuera mas de lo normal de un Humano** *

– Oh, pero que apuesto es...

El se sonrojó por qué jamás le habían dicho apuesto, Bueno solo Bulma le decía siempre y la mamá de Bulma hace años antes de que muriera después de la Saga de los Dragones Malignos.

Tassy puso su mano en su hombro.

– Vegeta acompáñeme a la mesa, se sentará al lado mío. – Tassy solía ser la mejor amiga de Pan, se conocieron 3 años después del final de la Saga de Omega Shenron. Ahora eran amigas ya que se distanciaron un poco.

Es amable aunque cuando quiere algo insiste hasta conseguirlo pero si no lo obtiene es capaz de destruir a quien se oponga en realidad esconde un terrible secreto que solo a Vegeta Mas a delante se lo dirá.

De pronto un hermoso y apuesto Joven de Cabello negro peinado para atrás y ojos azules como el cielo al mediodía, aparece con una mano atrás y una mano con una copa de Vino tinto.

– Kalen? – Le Pregunta Pan al joven guapo.

– Panny?

ella se le tira encima y lo abraza algo que a Vegeta

le molestó.

Vegeta sujetó a Tassy de la mano y le dice...

– Humana, Digo Tasa Vamos. – Le dijo el príncipe con la voz Gruesa

-Vegeta mi nombre es Tassy, no tasa. – le susurró.

*Este Hombre a demás de ser apuesto sería el macho perfecto para mis

Hijos*Pensó la amiga de Pan.

– Pan hace 6 años que no te veo estás... Estás Bellisima.

– Y me dices que soy bella, cuando tu eres Guapisimo!?

El le acarició el rostro y ella sonrió, pero Pan Jamás lo vería con otros ojos que no sea con cariño.

Tassy resistía su apetito ya que no quería levantar sospechas.

Mientras comía Carne Utilizó el Cuchillo pero de pronto se rompió junto con el Plato.

– UPPS!, Que torpe rompí el Plato. – Decía con una risilla nerviosa, Vegeta la noto y sintió que el Ki de La muchacha de ojos azules se aproximaba a los 122.000

Se impresionó mucho ya que solo por dos segundos había aumentado.

Tassy se levantó agarró un Paño y limpio la mesa ya que era demasiado amable como para dejar a los empleados limpiar la mesa.

Fue a la cocina y tiró los

pedazos de Platos.

Cuando de repente se fijó que nadie la viera, se quitó los tacones y emprendió vuelo sin saber que Pan y Vegeta la habían sentido. Pero cuando Pan Comía nada la hacía pararse, y a Vegeta no le importó pero quiso seguirla para haber a donde iba.

La siguió y al llegar se encontró con ella en un lugar donde había una hermosa cascada y un campo de Flores, pero ella al ser nueva en esto de el ki no se percató en

que Vegeta la seguía. El se escondió atrás de un árbol.

Entonces para tirarse al Río se desnudo frente a el, dejando sus senos por

poquito pasada de Copa B y sus anchas caderas con su hermosa piel de color vainilla y de repente Vegeta sintió y aspiró su aroma, su aroma era a Mujer con una mezcla de jazmines.

Su trasero parecían dos bolas de Bolos color Piel mas abajo de la espalda tenía una cola Marrón sacudiéndose de un lado a otro y se desató el cabello que le llegó hasta mas abajo del Trasero

y en su espalda llevaba un extraño símbolo, era una

S en idioma, Saiyajin?

Vegeta se quedo en shock ya que pudo entender ese idioma, pero aun no entendía algo, como una simple humana podría saber de su raza y tener esa letra estampada en su piel?

La admiró, admiró su piel su cuerpo y cabello. Estaba lleno de curiosidad por saber mas y mas de como es ella

De repente Vegeta pisó una ramita rompiéndola a lo que ella se percató de que alguien la seguía.

– UH – suspiró ella del susto. – H- Hay alguien Ahí? – Preguntó ella Temblando.

Vegeta se dejó caer por la tentación y salió de su escondite.

– No tengas miedo, No te haré daño. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

– Oh, Señor, digo Vegeta

Que hace Por aquí y como vino hasta este lugar?

– Te seguí hasta aquí, Como Llegaste?

– Yo...

– No me digas, puedes Volar?

– S- Si, P-Pero como...

– Yo también puedo volar.

– Sabes lo que es Ki? – Preguntó el.

– No, solamente... – Supongo que no quiere saber la historia ya que los monos como nosotros no tenemos paciencia, Hayy digo! – ella se Tapó la Boca y sonrió con una gota en su frente.

– Monos?

– EMM... No me haga Caso!  
Le gustó como mentía.

– A demás de tener cola eres mentirosa.

Ella frunció el ceño.

– Mire ya se que usted es Guapo, pero que le hace pensar que no me di cuenta que es un pervertido! – le regañó con el dedo levantado

– estúpida quien te crees que eres para maltratarme?!

– Mejor dicho quien se cree usted para venir a espiarme?!

– Soy Vegeta Príncipe de los Saiyins y tu una maldita Hu... – Miró su cola que se erizaba y la sangre de Vegeta sentía que hervía eso era obvio sentía deseos de estar con ella solamente su sangre saiyajin se hervía al percibir otra, con Pan sucedió lo mismo solo que cuando ella lo besó no sintió nada solo su sangre cambiando de Temperatura de Helada a Tibia, ahora era diferente su cuerpo y liquido interno estaban calientes, era la excitación de los saiyajines. Su hambre por otra piel de su raza.

– Vegeta no se por qué, pero tengo mucha calor.

– Yo... Igual.

Ella le quitó la camisa y su boca se estaba haciendo agua por sus pectorales.

– Por qué me miras así mujer?!

– Perdón pero... Sube la temperatura y...solo sube la temperatura, jeje.. – Rió nuevamente.

Vegeta posó sus manos en las caderas de ella.

– Vegeta que está haciendo? – se acercó a su cuello y lo lamió hasta dejar chorros de Saliva en su cuello, ella gimió en su oído algo que excitó a el príncipe.

Bajó desde sus caderas hasta sus muslos recorriendo cada milímetro de sus partes.

– Vegeta N- No se por qué pero... me excitas ah! – Abrió la boca para dejar entrar a el pelinegro, sus bocas danzaban al ritmo de ambas se saboreaban el uno al otro, eso era único.

Vegeta empezó a gemir palabras en su idioma Saiyajin.

– Vege -Vegeta ya basta deja de decirme que te excito y que gustas de mi, por que no sabes lo dura que soy cuando me molesto.

El príncipe se detuvo.

– Por qué te detienes?

– Tu, di la verdad, eres saiyajin?

– Saiyajin que es eso?

El se sentó y ella igual entonces Vegeta agarró su camisa y se la dio a ella para usarla.

– Nosotros somos una raza guerrera provenimos de el espacio, nacimos para pelear y disfrutar de las relaciones sexuales sin enamorarse.

Eso fue un golpe duro para ella.

– No tienen S-Sentimientos!?

– No, pero yo y mas saiyajines vinimos a este

Planeta... digamos que yo era el villano, Bueno entonces me enamoré de una Humana, jamás he conocido a una mujer mitad saiyajin que tuviera 50% sangre Saiyajin solo Bra mi hija.

– Vegeta... Yo no creo que eres un villano... mas bien solo eres un macho que le gusta disfrutar de sus costumbres, digo eres un hombre que le gusta sentirse bien...- dijo ella tratando de disimular su manera de hablar.

Vegeta sonrió como antes cuando tenía intimidad con Bulma.

Y se impresionó

– Ves, de eso hablo, eres Como nuestra raza todo de ti lo muestra.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

– De Hecho mi hermano también me dijo eso...

–Y tu Madre quién es?

– Mi mamá se llama Virem y mi papá Kogoru.

– Supongo que el saiyajin es tu padre Verdad?

– No, Mi mamá es la Saiyajin De hecho yo nací en el año 766 en el este Planeta.

– Tienes 30 años?!

– Si pero es... para mi el amor no tiene edad, siempre que haya amor de Por medio.

– PFF, Amor eso para mi ya no existe.

– Vegeta, Mírame – el giró su rostro topando con sus orbes azules brillando.

– Debes olvidarla, no puedes seguir amando a una persona que ya no existe.

Vegeta la miró sorprendido.

– Tu... como lo supiste ni siquiera te lo dije!

– Mi Tatara abuelo tenía este don, entonces yo nací con el jeje... – le dio una sonrisa sincera.

El la empezó a besar.

– Me atraes mucho, eres una combinación perfecta que yo... – le agarra la mano – Siempre he soñado.

– Oye, somos saiyajines, se supone que no amamos!

– Yo no te dije que te amaba. – Que malo eres! – le respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño

el la miró y solo le hizo gracia.

– Que te hace tanta gracia!

– Somos iguales, queremos aparentar ser algo que no somos, tu eres una mujer muy bella que sabe volar y que es de mi raza y sin embargo finges ser una terrícola estúpida, algo que no eres.

– Quien te crees que eres para... – el la beso salvajemente ella se derritió por dentro

Su beso duro 3 segundos y le quitó su remera.

Coló su mano en su seno

masajeandolo y con la otra mano la apretaba a su cuerpo.

Ella empezó a balbucear

cosas en el idioma saiyajin al igual que el.

Se decían: Eres irresistible Vegeta, Tu me excitas como ninguna hembra lo había hecho antes, Tu eres y serás el único que me toco!

Se separaron para tomar aire.

– Eres...

Ella enrojeció de Vergüenza y le contesta...

– Si, Siempre estuve encerrada del mundo y solamente me dejan salir

una vez cada mi cumpleaños... – Dime algo por qué tienes un nombre tan estúpido?

– De hecho mi verdadero nombre es, Suroha.

– Ese me gusta mas, por que no usas tu verdadero nombre?

– Mi madre me lo puso y... Me acostumbre.

– Y la Mocosa esa de tu amiga sabe que eres...Saiyajin?

– No y no quiero que sepa es que... no confío en ella me da miedo de algo...

– Que te da miedo?

Ella lo abrazó y lo miró a los ojos.

Sus orbes azules titilaron

con un brillo especial y le traslado un recuerdo a la mente de Vegeta.

FlashBack:

– Te quedarás aquí, y punto. No saldrás excepto cuando yo diga me entiendes?!

Ella empezó a Llorar y lo mira y le contesta...

– Quien eres tu para darme ordenes?!

Le abofeteó la cara.

– Soy tu Hermano y no permitiré que salgas de aquí!

– Tu no eres mi hermano, Solo eres hijo de mi padre!

La sujetó del Brazo caminó hasta su habitación y la tiró fuertemente hacia la cama y le dijo...

– Soy Tu medio hermano, lo que me corresponde es cuidarte y no dejar que ningún imbécil te toque, eres una mujer diferente a todas...

– En que sentido, soy diferente a todas?!

– Eres... Sai... No molestes y ve a dormir estúpida.

– Mira ya se que eres mi medio hermano pero que te hace pensar que estaré aquí sola sin tener a alguien que me cuide!

Nuevamente la abofeteó.

– Tu no sabes lo pervertidos que somos los humanos... – el se acercó a su hermana e intentó tocarla pero justo antes de el tocarla ella lo detuvo con una mano y con otra le propinó un Golpe en la cara que lo hizo salir volando por la ventana.

– No te atrevas a abusar de mí, si sabes lo que te Conviene. – le dijo con los ojos verdes y una aura amarilla que duró 6 segundos, después de eso, su hermano la encerró duramente en la habitación.

FinFlashBack:

Vegeta se encontraba viendo el recuerdo cuando terminó, empezó a apretar los dientes y a sudar. Tassy/Suroha Le agarró la mano y le dijo...

– Tranquilo Vegeta, Jamás me dejaría tocar por un simple Humano inútil. – Vegeta sonrió y le acarició el rostro.

Ella lo abrazó y el le dijo...

– Recuerdas cuando dijiste que el no te tiene que dar ordenes?

– S- Si. – Freezer era así pero el destruyó nuestro planeta y eso me destruyó, ese Maldito Lagarto!

– Supongo que ese tal Freezer el que nombras es el que casi mató a mi mamá.

– El que casi la mató?

– Si, aquí, mi madre se enamoró de un humano que ese sería mi papá después yo nací y mamá se fue para siempre dejándome con mi padre

y mi medio hermano por parte de padre, entonces 7 años después papá murió y me dejo con mi medio hermano quien me cuidó pero después al desarrollar mi cuerpo el intentó manosearme pero yo me enojaba tanto que solo resistía y nunca llegó a tocarme ni un solo pelo .

Vegeta sintió una especie de pena por la chica.

– No entiendo o sea eres

Mitad Saiyajin?

– Si, yo sé que no soy saiyajin pura pero...

– SHH, eres la segunda que conozco.

– Si, lo sé después de... jajaja!

Vegeta gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

– Por qué eres tan gruñón?!

– Supongo que tu también eres desagradable!

– Oye yo no dije que eres desagradable, eso hace rato mientras me besabas no me lo decías!

– Piensas que soy tierno y amable?! – No lo sé a penas te conozco – Yo no soy como un estúpido

Terrícola aprovechador!

– Si, pero eres un saiyajin que le fascina pelear y disfrutar... las relaciones.

– En serio, jamás haz tenido una especie de... relación amorosa?

Suroha no supo como contestar.

– No, siempre estuve encerrada y jamás me dejaban salir! pero ahora puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

Se abrazaron hasta mas no poder, ella bajó hasta su miembro y se dio cuenta que estaba duro.

– Vegeta... Te excita mi cuerpo?!

Vegeta se puso rojo.

– No... es lo que piensas!

Ella sonrió pícaramente y empezó a acariciarlo de arriba a bajo.

El saiyajin emitía gemidos bajos.

– Piensas que soy una estúpida?! – Le preguntó en un grito con todo su carácter.

– A mi que me preguntas eso, no sé que me pasa. Simplemente cuando me acerco a ti me hierve la sangre! – se controló en no gemir.

– Es obvio, me deseas.

– Pero que estupideces dices, mujer!

– Me deseas!

Vegeta no aguantó la agarró de sus caderas le levantó una Pierna y empezó a darle embestidas fuertes hasta que miró que le salía sangre de su entrada.

– AUUCHH!

– No... No me di cuenta que te salía sangre. – le dijo en jadeos y espasmos.

– No me importa, sigamos!

Ahora ella puso sus manos atrás de su cuello y empezó a besarlo. Mientras el la penetraba duramente hasta chocar sus dos esferitas pequeñas en su entrada.

– Oh, Vegetaaaa! ahh!

Uso el Súper Saiyajin fase 1 algo que si usaba con Bulma ya la Hubiese Matado.

– Maaas... Maaaas Fuerteeee!

Ahora la fase 2

– Quieroo Todo tu poderrrrrrr!

Vegeta sonrió con malevolencia y uso el Dios azul.

– Queeee débil eressss!

–Le gritó ella con la cara roja de la excitación.

Ambos ya cansados y con una sensación Placentera se corrieron a

un lado, ella respirando con jadeos y el corazón latiendo a todo lo que da

el Respirando con una sonrisa de cansancio.

– Eres muy... Fuerte Guau y no solo eso eres muy macho como me gustan!

Ella se paró y le dijo...

– Nos Bañamos... Juntos

en el Río?

Vegeta le sonrió y se paro dejando su anatomía completa.

Ella se sonrojo y giro su rostro al otro lado.

– Ve a ponerte tus boxers. – Le Dice Agitada.

Vegeta agarró sus boxers y se los puso.

Ella le sujetó la mano y lo arrastró hasta el río con una hermosa cascada con agua azul como sus ojos.

Ambos ya metidos, ella le salpicó gotas de agua

Miró el rostro del Príncipe y le dio gracia, el estaba todo mojado gruñendo.

– Oh, Jajajaja! – se reía Ella.

-Maldita, que te da tanta Gracia?!

– Tu...Tu cara jajaja!

Vegeta Juntó sus manos y le lanzo una esfera de energía.

– Oye, quee!

Se la lanzó en el medio del rostro dejándola con la cara negra y escupiendo humo. Y el cabello con risos despeinados.

Ahora Vegeta se empezó

a reír y ella se molesto.

– Estúpido! Esto no es gracioso, Ja-ja mira como me da mucha gracia! – decía mientras en su alrededor

empezaron a flotar esferas de agua.

Ahora se elevó y llevó una ola gigante hacia Vegeta y era tan gigante la ola que no se dio cuenta que la arrastró a ella a los brazos del Príncipe.

– Ja, Jajajaja! – Ahora reían ambos.

El la agarró de la cintura y pegó sus labios fuertemente a los de ella,

sintió unas mariposas en el estómago, eso solo lo sentía con Bulma.

Ella se de dejó llevar por el beso y lo hizo mas apasionado.

Ahora con lengua.

Después pararon y fueron juntos a la orilla.

Vegeta se durmió y ella también en sus brazos.

Mientras tanto Pan ya se había ido a la Corporación Cápsula.

Vegeta se despertó y se vistió, ella al sentir como Vegeta se despertaba hizo lo mismo solo que con la cara somnolienta y se refregó los ojos.

– Vegeta a dónde vas?

– Me iré a mi casa. – le dijo mientras se pone su Camiseta.

– Yo también me iré, pero primero... – ella agarró su vestido largo hasta el piso y lo rompió

dejándolo rasgado y corto hasta sus muslos.

Con el pedazo azul de su tela le limpió la sangre que bajaba de su frente.

– Así me gusta mas, no me gusta ser la príncesita que piensan que soy! – el pelinegro sonrió encantadoramente.

– Bueno yo... Será mejor que nos Vayamos príncipe. – el la sujetó de la cintura mientras volaban sonrientes y hablando en su idioma saiyajin.

Al llegar a la Casa de Suroha el le hablo.

– Yo no soy de expresar como me siento, pero me gustaría volver a encontrarnos, si no te molesta. – ella lo miró con una ceja levantada y sonrió dulcemente – a mí también me gustaría repetirlo, de hecho estuve pensando en... hay pero que vergüenza estoy semi desnuda y... olvídalo solo reencontrémonos mañana, en el mismo lugar a las 7 de la tarde.

Ella le besó la mejilla.

– Hasta Luego. – Le susurró ella a su oído.

Se miraron dulcemente y se besaron hasta mas no poder luego el se fue volando dejándola con los ojos Titilar con esperanza.

De pronto una voz apareció detrás de ella, era Kalen su medio hermano.

– Sabes Suroha a veces me pregunto, por que eres tan ingenua?

Ella giró su rostro para enfrentar su mirada.

Entonces con la voz quebrada Preguntó...

– A que se debe... esa Pregunta?

– Jamás te amará como tu a el, el solo quiere olvidar a su esposa algo que contigo no podrá.

– Tu... Tu no tienes que opinar sobre mis sentimientos.

– Piensas que el te ama?

Ella bajó la Mirada y se toco el pecho – E- Eso no es asunto Tuyo.

– Vamos, el solo te está usando ayer hablé con Pan y ella me dijo que le parece un hombre Guapo, mírate eres toda una anciana al lado de ese hombre sin embargo, Pan Aprovechara la oportunidad de estar con el.

– No es mi culpa de tener 30 años y estar casi toda mi vida encerrada en esta maldita casa!

– Oh, solo así estás demostrando ser una débil e inútil al lado de Pan. Ella solo se lanzará a los brazos de Vegeta.

– Claro que no!

– Bueno si eso es lo que piensas... Ve tu misma y compruébalo.

…...

Vegeta se Encontraba en la puerta de la Corporación Cápsula entrando a su casa mientras sonreía con su corazón latiendo como nunca antes.

 **Suroha, quiero que ya sea mañana para reencontrarnos para hacer el amor incontables veces** * Pensaba para el mismo sin darle importancia ninguna a Pan quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido algo que a Vegeta le molesto mucho.

– Que Miras Mocosa?!

– Dónde estabas Vegeta!

Vegeta se impresionó mucho.

– A ti que se te importa!

– Claro que me importa, no quiero que te pase nada.

– Mira niña no se que quieres de mí, pero el beso que me diste la otra vez comprueba que quieres algo conmigo, pero te dejaré claro esto, no me gustas y no quiero nada contigo, por mas que lo intentes no lograras nada mas que te odie.

A Pan Le dolieron esas Palabras.

– V... – Vegeta La Besó y Justamente cuando estaba Suroha En La Ventana Viéndolos. Pero Vegeta se Percató de ese ki familiar.

– Por que me besaste?!

– Te besé para darte lo que querías ahora, sal de Mi Vista!

A Vegeta no le gustó el beso de Pan solo lo hacía acordar del rostro de Suroha cuando lo miraba a los ojos llorando por su triste pasado.

Eso le dolía por dentro, a caso esa Pelinegra alta con cuerpo bien formado y con ojos Zafiro lo estaba enamorando?

Solo eso se preguntaba

respecto a ella.

La Ojiceleste Suroha se transportó a su casa ya que ella podía teletransportarse cuando ella quería.

– Ka-Kalen Tenías...Tenías Razón! – Ella fue corriendo a los brazos de su hermano.

– Ves?, Te dije, el solo quiere a su esposa y desea a Pan.

Su respiración se agitó empezó a tambalearse y a respirar con dificultad.

– Suroha!

Su hermano la agarró por la cintura antes de caer.

Al despertar se encontró con unos orbes azules observándola.

– Suroha, hasta que despertaste.

Ella lo mira confundida.

– Que pasó, dónde estoy?

– Te desmayaste, y te traje hasta tu habitación.

– Gracias.

– Hermana, lo siento por lo que intenté hacerte hace 3 años no era mi intención solo... solo pensaba mal, soy un cerdo lo lamento mucho! – el la abrazó y ella correspondió el abrazo.

– No hace Falta pedir disculpas, estás perdonado.

– Necesitas descansar.

– Kalen, que hora es?

– Son las 6:45 pm por qué?

Se acordó que a las 7 estaría Vegeta en su lugar descampado.

– Hermana yo iré con mi amigo Ubb a entrenar vendré en 8 horas tu puedes quedarte aquí yo no demoraré tanto en venir.

– Ok te quiero, hermana – Le besó la frente.

Después el se fue y ella se aprontó para transportarse a el descampado.

Se puso un camisón blanco de seda con dos capas de tul en la izquierda y derecha y su escote de corazón como era su costumbre, zapatillas blancas de cuero resplandeciente y agarró la tijera y se cortó el cabello dejándoselo hasta mas arriba de su trasero.

Se puso un saco blanco y aretes redondos de plata.

Vegeta estaba cruzado de brazos mirando al otro lado y ella iba caminando hacia el.

El príncipe la sujetó de la mano y le preguntó...

– Que hacías en mi casa? – su voz sonaba gruesa y exigiéndole una respuesta ella respiró hondo y le responde tratando de sonar lo mas tranquila posible algo que cualquiera no podía pero ella si.

– Quería darte una sorpresa, pero veo que la sorpresa me la diste tu. – le contestó fingiendo seriedad cuando tenía que estar llorando en el suelo se contuvo y fue valiente.

– Supongo que ya lo viste.

– Como saberlo, si pude sentir tu aroma desde mi casa.

Vegeta se impresionó por lo que salía de sus labios.

– A caso tu...? – le iba a terminar su pregunta pero se detuvo ya que no le salían las palabras.

– Que yo comparta los mismos sentimientos que tu no quiere decir que yo tenga que alejarme de ti. Mis sentimientos hacia ti no son correspondidos.

Vegeta solo frunció el ceño y se enojó demasiado.

– Vegeta... Algunas personas están destinadas a ser felices y otras como yo, no.

el pelinegro solo se dio cuenta que tenía la razón.

– Nunca pensé que podría estar en esta situación, no me siento exactamente como me había sentido antes. – le dijo el con el ceño mas tranquilo.

– Si lo sé, que suerte que no soy como las humanas que cuando ven que otro hombre besa a otra mujer se ponen estúpidas, Vegeta solo siente como late mi corazón, no sabes como me heriste, pensé que...

el la besó con todo, mas que amor sintió por aquella mujer que hacia meses lo enloquecía y no solo eso si no que le robó el corazón.

0.0 los ojos de ella se pusieron como platos.

Ella lo abrazó.

Y empezó a llorar en sus brazos, era su primer amor, el único que la enamoró, el que la enamoraba cada día.

– Vegeta... – Susurró ella.

– Que?

– T- Te Q- Quiero... – le suspiró mientras se desmayaba.

– Suroha!

el la ayudó a acomodarse en el césped.

– Estás Bien?

– M- Me siento algo mareada, eso es todo.

La acomodó en su pecho y empezó a desnudarla.

– Vegeta, siempre eres bestial conmigo.

– Esta vez no te haré sexo, te haré el amor.

Sus ojos brillaron con estrellas en sus grandes orbes celestes.

El le iba bajando el tirante mientras besaba su clavícula.

– Me haces cosquillas.

– rió ella sin gemir ni jadear.

Este le bajaba las bragas ella se asustó por qué pensó que iba a ser bruto pero solo se la bajo para observarla, en un desliz deslizó su mano por su suave piel hasta llegar a su entrada ahí rosó su dedo por la intimidad femenina y ella se estremeció algo que lo complació, allí en un parpadeo el introdujo su dedo meñique en su interior, ella solo gemía de Placer.

– D...Dijis...Dijiste que... ahh! – Pegó un grito que le explotó el oído al saiyajin.

– No grites, Princesa.

– Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llamen as... – el abrió la boca grandemente e introdució su boca con la de ella.

Seguían al compás de todo sin saber que una pelinegra de ojos negros los observaba en shock por las escenas intimas.

 **T- Tassy y el señor Vegeta?! no, esto no me lo creo es... es imposible, pero Pan como va a ser imposible si lo ves a el acariciándola, besándola, tocándola pero, tu que pensabas el solo quiere a una mujer que haya tenido experiencia al igual que el.**

Pensó horrorizada por la

escena. Ella escondió su ki y se fue volando a su casa.

Vegeta estuvo haciéndole el amor por 6 horas sin embargo ella lo disfrutó al máximo.

El hizo lo mismo solo que ahora se encontraba mas hablador y con una sonrisa de alegría en sus labios.

Ella con la ropa media rasgada y sudor en su cuerpo le pregunta...

– P- Por qué tan sonriente?

Ella lo miró y su sonrisa se apagó cuando escuchó un disparo en el otro lado de los arboles.

El la tomó de la mano y fueron a ver que era y era un venado disparado con la bala en el medio del pecho del pobre animal muerto, un hombre con musculatura, calvo y con una escopeta en su mano derecha.

Ella bajó y de su cara empezaron a caer lágrimas.

– Que hace una lindura, aquí por estás horas de la noche?

– Como pudiste!?

– Ese mugroso animal me estorbaba Entonces tuve que darle su merecido.

– le dice mirando su trasero a Vegeta no le agradó eso, solo sentía asco por esa débil vida humana.

– Era solo un animal inocente, el no se percataba de nada en cambio... tu... eres un estúpido miserable que merece morir!

Suroha Gruñía mientras de su cuerpo una luz amarilla titiló y expulsó una aura dorada resplandeciente.

Cuando ella miró a los ojos al hombre, los ojos tiernos y dulces se volvieron blancos de ira y dolor mientras ella gritaba un gritó de agonía, era como morirse en carne propia.

A Vegeta le asustó que ella hiciera algo.

Pero la dejó para observar que poder podría llegar a tener en el estado Súper Saiyajin.

Sin embargo ella solo voló y le propinó una patada en el abdomen dejando al hombre muerto en el piso muriéndose desangrado.

Ella lo observó y su aura volvió a ser Roja como era la de ella.

– Merecías algo peor que eso, púdrete en el infierno! – ella le escupió la cara al muerto.

Vegeta Bajó y la sujetó del Brazo para tranquilizarla – Ella cayó al piso nuevamente desmayada.

El príncipe vio una cabaña no tan lejos de ahí y con la Semi Saiyajin en sus manos la llevó a la cabaña donde se encontraba una dulce abuelita de 89 años con cabello blanco, ojos violetas y con anteojos.

– Tu... eres el cazador?!– Preguntó la abuela temblando y con una regadera de flores.

– No soy el cazador, pero preciso que la cuide mientras yo iré hasta mi casa volveré en unas horas. Podría hacerlo?

– Si, claro joven solo déjela en la cama esa. – la abuela apuntó una cama de dos plazas con una sabana de seda y dos frazadas finas con floreadas con aroma a lavanda.

Vegeta la dejó y antes de despedirse miró a la abuela y le hizo un gesto como vete de aquí, solo que con el rostro amable entonces la peliblanca se

retiró y Vegeta le tocó el rostro a Suroha, entonces la besó dulcemente por 2 segundos y se fue.

Cuando la abuelita Volvió Suroha, estaba sentada en la cama vomitando.

– Señorita se encuentra Bien? – Cof, Cof, Si, me siento... Bduaa!

La mujer fue a buscar un trapeador para limpiar el vomito y un balde para que ella vomite.

Empezó a Vomitar a cada segundo hasta que por fin terminó, la abuela de la cabaña se deshizo de el vomito

– Señora, Ha Visto a Vegeta?

– Vegeta? – Oh, Habla del Hombre que la trajo hasta aquí?

– Si, el mismo. – Dijo que volvería al ponerse el sol.  
– Señora.

– Mi nombre es Yuko no tatsu.

– Señora Yuko tiene una ducha?

– Si. – Ambas se levantaron, fueron al lado trasero de la casa en donde había una puerta para una ducha, el suelo era de baldosas azules, ella se desnudo, dejo sus senos firmes a la vista con sus recién formados pezones, sus caderas como de modelo y su cabello hasta la espalda.

Con su rostro mirando el techo de la ducha y el agua cayendo por su rostro ella pensaba...

 **Por que habré vomitado, de seguro es por mi estado** *

La señora le Trajo una bata blanca.

Al salir, ella se vistió con un vestido negro de tirantes y escote recto. que la señora le había regalado, ella miró su vestido blanco todo hecho trizas y le sacó un pedazo. Con la cual se hizo una coleta alta dejando dos mechones salir de sus patillas.

Tendió la cama y se sentó, cuando una persona muy conocida se apareció detrás de ella.

– Pan!

– Tassy, que haces aquí?

– EMM... Yo...

– Hay supongo que no te molesta que yo entre verdad?

– No... o_o...Para nada.

Pan se le sentó al lado de ella. – Te contaré algo

pero prometes no decir nada?

– S- Si – A noche Vegeta apareció en la Corporación e hicimos el amor como locos apasionados. – Pan.

– Si, mejor amiga?

– Si te cuento algo muy, muy importante te enfadarás? – Preguntó Suroha Para captar su mirada. – ¿Que? – Pregunta Pan mirándola a los ojos y sus enormes ojos azules irradiaban luz azul mientras Pan estaba confundida.

Suroha espió su recuerdo y se dio cuenta de que ella mentía

FlashBack:

– Vegeta te ves guapo hoy. – el ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

Con voz ronca le dijo...

– Por qué nos espiabas a mi y a Su, digo Tassy?

Pan quedó nerviosa sin saber que responderle al príncipe.

-Vege...Vegeta yo solo pasaba por ahí, jeje. – ella reía nerviosa.

Vegeta se le acercó y la sujetó de la muñeca apretándola.

– Ve...Vegeta suéltame, me haces daño!

– Escúchame biennn!, No quiero que vuelvas a cuidarme ni a meterte en mi vida privada maldita mocosa!

Pan lo miró y de sus ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas, Vegeta no sintió lastima pero la soltó por su propia decisión.

FindeFlashBack:

– Pan, Tu estás enamorada de Vegeta?

Pan no supo que responder pero solo sonrió.

– Yo no estoy enamorada de ese hombre de 63 años.

Suroha la escuchó Bien a caso había dicho que Vegeta tenía 63 años! no, eso es mentira se imaginaba la pobre Suroha pero ante la expresión de Pan, se dio cuenta de que la Ojinegra Son, no mentía.

– Dime la verdad, que quieres de Vegeta?!

Pan frunció el ceño.

– No quiero que olvide quien es su mujer y quien lo será siempre!

– De que mujer hablas, tu hablas de Bulma?!

La joven Son Sonrió con malicia.

– Antes de que Bulma muriera le prometí que no dejaría que ninguna mujer se acercara a Vegeta.

– Por qué, si el es feliz a mi lado!

– El solo quiere olvidarla, pero no puede,

el solo te usa.

– No! Eso No es cierto! – Abre los ojos míralo y sabrás que no miento.

– Vete de aquí!

– Solo te estoy ayudando a deshacerte del enemigo.

– Cállate, Vegeta me ama!

– A El solo le gusta jugar.

Pan escondió su KI y Volvió a su casa dejando a Suroha llorando por lo sucedido.

Ella se refregó los ojos y 15 minutos después aparece otro Pelinegro en La Puerta.

Vestido con una camisa azul y Pantalones Negros ajustados a su cuerpo.

– Vegeta. – Ella sonrió con un tono de tristeza en sus orbes Azules.

Vegeta se acercó y le acarició la mejilla.

– Que sucede Sury?

Ella escuchó bien? le puso un apodo ella bajó la mirada y le contestó.

– Hoy... vino Pan. – Le dijo ella un poco con una sonrisa alegremente fingida.

– Y que pasó?

– Hablamos...

– Ella sigue estando en tu casa Vegeta?

Vegeta Sonrió.

– Estás celosa?

Ella se sonrojó y lo miró a los ojos.

– No...No es eso es que últimamente me he sentido mal sin tu presencia ya sabes... solitaria.

El empezó a reírse.

– Estúpido de que te ríes?!

– No nada! jajajaja!

Ella Frunció el ceño nuevamente.

– Muy maduro para un hombre mas adulto que yo.

El Pelinegro sonrió arqueando una ceja.

– Ya sabes, verdad?

– Como no saberlo, sabes me da igual si eres mayor que yo. Mientras estemos juntos.

El sonrió con la sonrisa torcida de siempre.

Ella se le tiró encima y lo abrazó.

– Oye, no era para que te enojaras, pero me gustas mas cuando te enojas.

Empezaron a besarse, el bajó hasta sus senos.

Y Empezó a besar sus pezones para después apretarlos con sus dientes y succionarlos.

-Ahh... – ella no gritaba solo gemía.

Ella se recostó en la cama y el quedando a gatas sobre ella, tomó

sus dos pechos y los masajeaba.

besó sus pectorales desde su clavícula hasta su ombligo.

Al pasar las horas ella se encontraba durmiendo en los brazos del príncipe.

Cuando entró la abuela los mira en forma tierna a pesar de que no eran nada de ella.

Vegeta se encontraba dormido mientras soñaba.

FlashBack:

Era un Lugar todo gris

Solo Había Una persona con cabello azul corto y al costado. Un hermoso vestido blanco con Volados y dos tirantes un escote de corazón y descalza se asomaba a Vegeta.

Al mirarla de cerca era Bulma con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Tantos años sin vernos, Vegeta.

– Bulma!

– No te sorprendas, es muy bonita tu novia, Creo que era Sury o Tasa yo que sé.

– Que quieres?!

– Solo Vine a felicitarte, que lindo serás Padre.

El la miró con el ceño fruncido.

– De que hablas mujer?!

– Nada no me hagas caso, después de todo dijiste que no me dejarías por ninguna humana o me equivoco?

– Eso a ti no te importa después de todo me dejaste y me las arreglé para estar feliz aunque sea con una "Humana"

– Como te amé Vegeta Pero quiero que te des cuenta, si yo no terminé de vivir a tu lado, ninguna mujer lo hará. tu siempre me amarás, jamás me olvidaras!

Findeflashback:

Vegeta se despertó de Golpe miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba soñando.

 **UFF, que suerte solo fue un sueño***

El bajó la mirada y la Pelinegra envinada lo tenía tomado de las manos.

Se tranquilizó y se percató de que era de noche y aún había tiempo de pasar con su amada.

Entonces a la mañana siguiente el se despertó y ella no estaba.

Su rostro reflejó tristeza de que no estuviese allí.

Se levantó y al frente se encontraba una casa rosa.

El se acercó y decía.

"Palacio de La Abuela no Tatsu"

El nombre era gracioso, pero miró a la puerta y ahí se encontraba su hermosa amada, vestida con un vestido gris de campesina y dos trenzas en moño dejando su flequillo largo por su costado derecho.

– Hola cielo, quieres desayunar?

El Asintió con la cabeza.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y se sentaron en una mesa grande.

Llena de comida para el desayuno.

– Vegeta,Veo que tienes hambre, no solo eso si no, que puedes comer mas que todo lo que tu quieras. – Le dijo con una risilla con alegría.

El devoraba la comida al igual que ella, ella le sonreía y el fruncía el ceño.

– Y la anciana dónde está?

– Vegeta. – ella le dio un pequeño codazo.

– La Abuela no tatsu se fue a lo de su hermana al otro lado de la ciudad.

El le sonrió pícaramente y ella lo mira arqueando una ceja.

– P- Por que me miras así...?

El quien se encontraba al lado de ella le acarició

el muslo derecho.

– Ahora?

El nuevamente asintió.

Ella revoloteó los ojos.

la cola de ella le acarició su espalda y el se estremeció.

El la besó cuando de repente pararon Para tomar aire. Ella mientras estaba tomando aire le dieron ganas de vomitar.

– Te sientes Bien?

– N...NO BDUAA!

De pronto le salió mucho vomito de su boca.

– Vegeta... P- Preciso I- Ir a... Al hospital BDUAA!

ella se paró con dificultad.

El al verla de esa manera

la quiso ayudar, posó su mano en su cintura y en su hombro. Emprendieron rumbo al hospital satán.


	2. Chapter 2

al llegar el esperaba preocupado aunque jamás cambiaría su típica postura de seriedad.

cuando al pasar 2 horas y media un viejucho se acercó al Pelinegro.

– Señor no sé si es una buena idea decirle esto pero... la señorita que usted ha traído... le hemos hecho muchos ADNS y Comprobaron

que ella... tiene un bebé en su vientre.

Vegeta quedó en estado de shock y no solo eso si no que mil pensamientos se le vinieron a la mente.

– Vegeta últimamente me he sentido con nauseas y no sé por que...Pero creo...

El no le daba ni la mismisima importancia. Solo daba patadas al aire.

– Oye, Te estoy hablando! – Le dijo con el ceño fruncido y molesta.

seguía ignorándola. Como le dolía, que había hecho ella para merecer ignorancia?

– No me molestes mientras entreno!

– supongo que... sabes no es mi culpa de que...ni siquiera tendría que gastar saliva contigo!

ese fue un golpe duro para Vegeta.

– Dices que no tienes que gastar saliva, entonces yo no gastaré aliento.

– Vegeta te he hecho algo malo?

– No es tu problema mujer.

Ella posó su mano en su hombro.

– Por qué me ignoras?!

El la miró a los ojos.

– Quien se cree que es para decirte esas cosas!

– Lo viste?

Ella asintió.

– Siempre aparece en mis sueños diciéndome que solo estaré unido a ella para siempre.

– Tu no le hagas caso, mientras mas importancia le deas, mas te perturbará. – La ojiceleste le besó la mejilla.

El se sonrojó.

– En unos días te presentaré a mis hijos.

– Oh, Me encantaría conocerlos.

Vegeta se emocionó pero lo primero que dijo fue.

– Dónde está Soroha?

– La señorita Osata está en la habitación en una camilla, camine el pasillo y camine un poco mas y en el otro pasillo izquierdo está ella.

Vegeta caminó y cuando llegó estaba ella dormida.

Se le acercó y le besó la mejilla, Suroha lo miró con los ojos apenas abiertos.

– Vegeta que estás haciendo aquí y yo que diablos hago en esta camilla?!

El la tomó de las manos.

– SHH, estás en el hospital, recuerdas cuando me dijiste que precisabas venir?

– S-Si.

– Te traje aquí y resulta que después de 1 año y 4 semanas de conocernos...Quedaste embarazada.

De pronto de sus grandes orbes celestes iban emanando unas pequeñas lágrimas acompañadas de una pequeña y diminuta sonrisa.

– Oh, Vegeta me haces la mujer mas feliz del Mundo! – Ella se le abalanzó y le dedicó un hermoso y apasionado beso mordiendo su labio inferior.

El se separó de ella.

– Tienes que descansar mujer.

– Te vas?

– Si, iré a entrenar y después regreso.

– ¡¿Oye, me dejarás aquí sola?!

El la sujetó de la cintura y se le llevó volando por los cielos.

– Solo fue un desmayo, no necesitas tantos humanos alrededor de ti.– le dijo con seriedad.– Vegeta por primera vez Estás celoso?

El enrojeció.

– No, yo no estoy celoso

pero... no me molestes!

cuando llegaron estaba la dulce anciana sentada en una silla de madera moviéndose de un lado a otro con dos agujas tejiendo.

– Hola Abuela Yuko!

– Oh, Señorita Osata que gusto tenerla aquí pero dónde estaba, me dejó la casa sola.

– Lo que pasa es que...

Estoy embarazada. – dijo con la cabeza abajo.

La abuela se sorprendió.

– Felicitaciones y el papá quién es?

– Es...Vegeta.

Sus ojos se pusieron como platos al escuchar esa noticia.

– Oh, Mas Felicitaciones, aun el es un hombre muy apuesto a demás es una persona muy Buena.

– Si, pero últimamente parece que a veces me ignora. Los otros meses soñó con su difunta esposa... Bulma

– Yo pasé por lo mismo, mi difunto esposo Yerko era 13 años mayor que yo y el fue mi primer amor. Me ha perturbado durante 15 años, murió cuando yo tenía 40 años, fumaba mucho y se agarró un cáncer en el pulmón unos 6 años después yo conocí a un hombre de mi edad y yo era su novia entonces tuvimos un accidente en donde yo sobreviví y mi novio había muerto mas tarde me di cuenta de que era el alma de mi esposo que no permitía que yo me acercara a ningún hombre ahí es cuando yo estuve en soledad.

– Tuvo hijos usted?

– Si, dos una se llamam akari, tiene el cabello rojo y ojos verdes jade Digamos que tiene...unos 38 años y tengo un hijo que se llama sosuke tiene el cabello negro y ojos marrones y tiene unos...41 años.

– Me alegro, abuela es normal que... Vegeta no me haya dicho que me ama?

– El señor Vegeta Es un hombre con su orgullo pero se ve que en el fondo te ama profundamente aunque...

no te lo diga.

Su rostro pasó de alegría a preocupación.

– El..Siempre que hacíamos el amor me decía que yo era la mujer mas excitante que haya conocido, sin embargo, yo no sé si el siente algo por mi.

– Mira tu eres como una nieta para mi, ok no te hagas ideas que son incorrectas!

– Iré a d-ducharme.

Aún ella tenía sus dudas

no iba a permitirse estar enamorada de un hombre que solo quiere tener relaciones, ella al principio no sentía nada por el pero al conocerlo un sentimiento mas puro que la pasión y lujuria se apoderó de su corazón.

Mientras el agua caía por su rostro ella pensaba que cosa correcta tendría que hacer.

Tal vez deba...Terminar con esta relación... NO! mejor NO!*Pensaba la ojiceleste en el Baño.

Al salir se encontró con una cama bien tendida con sabanas de seda de color rosa crema, con pétalos de rosas rojas y fragancia de jazmines.

Y el príncipe sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados.

– Vegeta...?

el giró su rostro y la miró estaba vestida con un camisón azul marino de seda con tirantes y escote uve.

– Te ves...

– Si ya lo sé me veo estúpida con esto!

ella se sentó al lado del y recostó su cabeza a su hombro.

– Siempre me dejas hablando sola.

El levantó una ceja.

– Vegeta, tu jamás me has dicho que...

el la cortó con un beso largo y apasionado.

El iba bajando de sus labios hasta su cuello ahí la mordió presionando sus dientes y de su cuello se le iba saliendo la sangre, ella gimió de dolor y Vegeta bebió su sangre.

15 minutos después, ambos se encontraban abrazados despatarrados en la cama solo tapados con la sabana de ceda color crema.

Su mordedura le costó un poco de sangre pero no tanta.

A la mañana siguiente...

eran las 9 de la mañana en el bosque.

Suroha la novia de Vegeta se había despertado y el seguía durmiendo.

Flashback:

En el Bosque descampado todo estaba igual que antes pero había una mujer parada sin poder verla bien Vegeta se dio cuenta de que era otra vez la pesada de Bulma.

– Supongo que estaba en lo cierto, verdad?

– Cómo lo supiste?!

– Eso no te incumbe, lo importante es que tu no la amas se te nota en tus ojos.

– Que tiene que ver eso conmigo! – le responde de mala gana.

– La usaste, Gracias a tus instintos saiyajines usaste a una pobre mujer para olvidarme verdad?!

Eso a Vegeta le sorprendió.

Bulma se le iba acercando, cuando le iba a propinar una bofetada el la detuvo con una mano.

– Quién te crees que eres para interferir en mi vida mujer?!

– Soy tu Verdadera y única esposa!

– Estúpido!

Finflashback:

– AH!

– Vegeta te encuentras bien?

– Si, solo fue una pesadilla.


	3. Chapter 3: La cena

– Si, solo fue una pesadilla.

– MM Otra vez ella?

El asintió nuevamente.

– En 2 horas nos iremos a la casa de Bra. – Dijo ella contenta.

– Si y?

– Iré hasta mi casa a Buscar mi mejor ropa, ya sabes... Para...

– Cuándo regresas?

– Hacemos así, Tu te ducharás en tu casa y yo en la mía, Luego te iré a buscar a La Corporación.

Ella antes de irse le besó la mejilla al príncipe.

Ambos emprendieron vuelo rumbo a sus respectivos hogares.

La pelinegra se puso un vestido Rojo, corto hasta sus muslos. Muy ajustado a su cuerpo y su cola marrón enroscada en su cintura.

Una chaqueta Color Carmín y unos tenis botitas rosas.

Y su cabello todo recogido en forma de moño con unos pequeños mechones negros saliendo de sus patillas.

Sus labios pintados de Color Rosa Crema.

Y su perfume era de Lavanda.

Vegeta iba vestido con unos pantalones grises ajustados a sus piernas, una camisa blanca junto con una chaqueta gris oscuro.

Perfumado con perfume para hombres.

Ella llegó a la Corporación y del otro lado estaba la puerta de entrada.

Ella entró a la Propiedad de la Corporación y en el techo se encontraba un semi- Saiyajin.

Trunks bajó y en un santiamén apareció al frente de Suroha.

– Ve- Vegeta...?

Trunks la miró de arriba a Bajo.

– Quién eres?

– Mi Nombre es Suroha pero veo que no eres Vegeta. – Dijo con los brazos cruzados.

El y ella se miraron a los ojos, era como si tuvieran una conexión.

– Disculpa, pero...

– Soy Trunks su hijo.

– 0.0 n_n M- Mucho gusto, soy Suroha L- la novia de Vegeta. – Hicieron un apretón de manos.

– Entra, a dentro te espera mi familia.

– G- Gracias...

este hombre me da miedo! :3

Al entrar estaban Bra, Goten, Gogeta y Pan.

Trunks, Marron y Vegeta.

Ella entró e iba caminando nerviosa.

Bra vestida casual al igual que Marron. Trunks con un smooking negro y Goten con uno gris.

– Adelante, puedes pasar. – Le dijo Bra con la cara n.n

*Esa muchacha es igual a Bulma, Uyy Que miedo* Pensó la Pelinegra.

Todos sentados en una gran mesa larga, Suroha era la invitada de honor.

– Y cuéntanos... Cómo conociste a Papá? – Preguntó Bra.

FlashBack:

– Tassy! – Le correspondió el abrazo.

– Hermosa Panny.

– Vegeta saluda a mi amiga Tassy. – Le decía mientras movía la cabeza en dirección a Tassy, Tassy se le acerca y le dice...

– Hola Como está, señor?

Vegeta arrugó la nariz y gruñó.

– Tass No le Gusta que le digan señor, tan solo Dile Vegeta. – le susurra.

– Que edad tiene, Parece de 35 o menos. – le dijo la ojiceleste.

– Bueno digamos que... Pan miró a Vegeta que la miraba y Gruñía con el ceño fruncido – El tiene 35 años – le dijo Pan con las Manos en sus caderas.

Vegeta no solamente Miraba a Pan sino que sentía un gran Ki Venir de Tassy.

MMM, Jamás sentí un ki que fuera mas de lo normal de un Humano*

– Oh, pero que apuesto es...

El se sonrojó por qué jamás le habían dicho apuesto, Bueno solo Bulma le decía siempre y la mamá de Bulma hace años antes de que muriera después de la Saga de los Dragones Malignos.

Tassy puso su mano en su hombro.

– Vegeta acompáñeme a la mesa, se sentará al lado mío. – Tassy solía ser la mejor amiga de Pan, se conocieron 3 años después del final de la Saga de Omega Shenron. Ahora eran amigas ya que se distanciaron un poco.

Es amable aunque cuando quiere algo insiste hasta conseguirlo pero si no lo obtiene es capaz de destruir a quien se oponga en realidad esconde un terrible secreto que solo a Vegeta Mas a delante se lo dirá.

De pronto un hermoso y apuesto Joven de Cabello negro peinado para atrás y ojos azules como el cielo al mediodía, aparece con una mano atrás y una mano con una copa de Vino tinto.

– Kalen? – Le Pregunta Pan al joven guapo.

– Panny?

ella se le tira encima y lo abraza algo que a Vegeta

le molestó.

Vegeta sujetó a Tassy de la mano y le dice...

– Humana, Digo Tasa Vamos. – Le dijo el príncipe con la voz Gruesa

-Vegeta mi nombre es Tassy, no tasa. – le susurró.

*Este Hombre a demás de ser apuesto sería el macho perfecto para mis

Hijos*Pensó la amiga de Pan.

– Pan hace 6 años que no te veo estás... Estás Bellisima.

– Y me dices que soy bella, cuando tu eres Guapisimo!?

El le acarició el rostro y ella sonrió, pero Pan Jamás lo vería con otros ojos que no sea con cariño.

Tassy resistía su apetito ya que no quería levantar sospechas.

Mientras comía Carne Utilizó el Cuchillo pero de pronto se rompió junto con el Plato.

– UPPS!, Que torpe rompí el Plato. – Decía con una risilla nerviosa, Vegeta la noto y sintió que el Ki de La muchacha de ojos azules se aproximaba a los 122.000

Se impresionó mucho ya que solo por dos segundos había aumentado.

Tassy se levantó agarró un Paño y limpio la mesa ya que era demasiado amable como para dejar a los empleados limpiar la mesa.

Fue a la cocina y tiró los

pedazos de Platos.

Cuando de repente se fijó que nadie la viera, se quitó los tacones y emprendió vuelo sin saber que Pan y Vegeta la habían sentido. Pero cuando Pan Comía nada la hacía pararse, y a Vegeta no le importó pero quiso seguirla para haber a donde iba.

La siguió y al llegar se encontró con ella en un lugar donde había una hermosa cascada y un campo de Flores, pero ella al ser nueva en esto de el ki no se percató en

que Vegeta la seguía. El se escondió atrás de un árbol.

Entonces para tirarse al Río se desnudo frente a el, dejando sus senos por

poquito pasada de Copa B y sus anchas caderas con su hermosa piel de color vainilla y de repente Vegeta sintió y aspiró su aroma, su aroma era a Mujer con una mezcla de jazmines.

Su trasero parecían dos bolas de Bolos color Piel mas abajo de la espalda tenía una cola Marrón sacudiéndose de un lado a otro y se desató el cabello que le llegó hasta mas abajo del Trasero

y en su espalda llevaba un extraño símbolo, era una

S en idioma, Saiyajin?

Vegeta se quedo en shock ya que pudo entender ese idioma, pero aun no entendía algo, como una simple humana podría saber de su raza y tener esa letra estampada en su piel?

La admiró, admiró su piel su cuerpo y cabello. Estaba lleno de curiosidad por saber mas y mas de como es ella

De repente Vegeta pisó una ramita rompiéndola a lo que ella se percató de que alguien la seguía.

– UH – suspiró ella del susto. – H- Hay alguien Ahí? – Preguntó ella Temblando.

Vegeta se dejó caer por la tentación y salió de su escondite.

– No tengas miedo, No te haré daño. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

– Oh, Señor, digo Vegeta

Que hace Por aquí y como vino hasta este lugar?

– Te seguí hasta aquí, Como Llegaste?

– Yo...

– No me digas, puedes Volar?

– S- Si, P-Pero como...

– Yo también puedo volar.

– Sabes lo que es Ki? – Preguntó el.

– No, solamente... – Supongo que no quiere saber la historia ya que los monos como nosotros no tenemos paciencia, Hayy digo! – ella se Tapó la Boca y sonrió con una gota en su frente.

– Monos?

– EMM... No me haga Caso!

Le gustó como mentía.

– A demás de tener cola eres mentirosa.

Ella frunció el ceño.

– Mire ya se que usted es Guapo, pero que le hace pensar que no me di cuenta que es un pervertido! – le regañó con el dedo levantado

– estúpida quien te crees que eres para maltratarme?!

– Mejor dicho quien se cree usted para venir a espiarme?!

– Soy Vegeta Príncipe de los Saiyins y tu una maldita Hu... – Miró su cola que se erizaba y la sangre de Vegeta sentía que hervía eso era obvio sentía deseos de estar con ella solamente su sangre saiyajin se hervía al percibir otra, con Pan sucedió lo mismo solo que cuando ella lo besó no sintió nada solo su sangre cambiando de Temperatura de Helada a Tibia, ahora era diferente su cuerpo y liquido interno estaban calientes, era la excitación de los saiyajines. Su hambre por otra piel de su raza.

– Vegeta no se por qué, pero tengo mucha calor.

– Yo... Igual.

Ella le quitó la camisa y su boca se estaba haciendo agua por sus pectorales.

– Por qué me miras así mujer?!

– Perdón pero... Sube la temperatura y...solo sube la temperatura, jeje.. – Rió nuevamente.

Vegeta posó sus manos en las caderas de ella.

– Vegeta que está haciendo? – se acercó a su cuello y lo lamió hasta dejar chorros de Saliva en su cuello, ella gimió en su oído algo que excitó a el príncipe.

Bajó desde sus caderas hasta sus muslos.

Findeflashback.

Suroha Contó la historia dejando de lado cuando ella y Vegeta tenían relaciones.

– Y Así fue como yo y Vegeta nos Conocimos.

Trunks la observaba realmente asombrado por la manera en que hablaba. Y Vegeta Se reía a Carcajadas por dentro mientras por fuera solo se cruzaba de Brazos y fruncía el ceño.

Bra la miraba sonriendo y ella nerviosa Aún Comiendo con modalidad mientras los otros devoraban como hacían los Saiyajines.


	4. Chapter 4

Dos horas Mas Tarde Vegeta invitó a Suroha a Quedarse en la Corporación donde se quedaría Trunks en su antigua habitación ya que discutió con Marron.

Ya eran las diez de la noche en la Corporación

Vegeta Dormía en su Habitación y Suroha en la otra ya que apenas iniciaban una relación.

La Joven Pelinegra se levantó, no puede dormir, Extraña a su Príncipe.

Caminó despacio sin hacer ni un minúsculo ruido pero sin percatarse un pelilila estaba caminando dormido.

El Chico Balbuceaba...

– JJ Marron no fue mi culpa... No... quiero comer Ramen no Guisado! – De pronto ella sin darse cuenta el Pelilila pegó sus labios a los de ella y esta sin embargo se dejó llevar por el beso ya que tenía miedo de despertarlo dicen que si despiertas a un sonámbulo podrías matarlo de un susto.

Entonces cuidadosamente se separó de ese beso.

 **En que estará soñando este hombre, haber.**

Ella tocó su Mano y miró su sueño, ja era de esperarse.

– Trunks cocinarás tu!

– No!

– Que si hombre!

– GRR OK!.

Trunks fue a cocinar

Ramen

– Trunks Cocina Guisado!

– NOO!

Ellos peleaban en sus sueños.

Fin de Flash Back:

Ella moría de la risa en susurros.

Trunks despacio abrió los ojos y se encontraba parado enfrente de Suroha.

– Q-Que hago aquí?

Ella arqueó una ceja.

– Vaya eres olvidadizo.

El gesto del pelilila se convirtió en confundido.

– P- Pasó algo entre nosotros...?

– Eh, No tranquilo no pasó nada entre los dos, solo me besaste dormido.

El se sonrojó.

– Deja de sonrojarte, te parece esto gracioso?! – ella susurró.

El le dedicó media sonrisa.

– Trunks, que te hace tanta gracia?

– Me gusta cuando hablas así.

– Q – Qué pasa P – Por qué me miras así?

El se le acercó a ella.

Y le susurra...

– No eres demasiado Joven Para mi padre?

– Y que tiene que ver, a demás tu tienes 31 años y Marron 26 años.

– Si, pero tu... eres – Le besa la mejilla – Mas Joven.

– Yo no soy mas Joven tengo 30 años.

– No me importa aún así

me pareces Linda.

Ella lo empujó.

– Eres idiota, soy la novia de tu Padre! – a penas se escuchaba su voz.

– Vamos, el no se enterará.

Ella se dio vuelta a mirarlo a los ojos y en esos hermosos ojos azules había lujuria.

Se le acerca y le besa la mejilla.

– Jamás te veré como algo mas que amigos.

– Se que me deseas, solo dilo y te haré el amor.

Levantó la mano, frunció el ceño y le propinó una bofetada delicada Como las que le daba Bulma a Goku.

– Oye... solo te hice una propuesta.

– Yo no soy ninguna Zorra ni siquiera soy capaz de engañar a Vegeta y menos con su hijo a demás yo sería como tu segunda madre estúpido!

– 0.0 L – Lo siento no era mi intención.

– Eres mujeriego, verdad?

– Digamos que mas o menos.

Ella lo agarró de la oreja.

– OK, OK Un poco!

Le cinchó mas fuerte.

– Si lo soy del todo soy mas que mujeriego!

Ella lo soltó.

– AUCH!

– Mira, Te perdoné lo del beso, pero la próxima no lo haré!

El le sonrió.

– Amigos...? – el estrechó su mano.

Ella arqueó la ceja.

– Tranquila solo con derechos.

– Que dijiste?!

– Nada solo la estrecho si dije solo estrecho la mano, jeje – Dijo nervioso.

El la abrazó.

– Hasta Luego, "Mamita".

– le sonrió con ironía.

Ella solo hizo una morisqueta.

 **Estúpido!**

a la mañana siguiente...

Ella se levantó y se vistió con unos jeans azules ajustados y un top

rojo junto con un chaleco del mismo color y unos tenis blancos de ejercicio el cabello atado con media coleta.

Ella bajaba la escalera y se encontró con el príncipe y su hijo sentados desayunando.

– Hola Trunks, Hola Cielo! – se acercó a Vegeta y le besa la frente.

– Hola Suroha. – le responde en seco.

Se sentó al lado de Vegeta.

Trunks se acordaba de lo sucedido aunque no se dio cuenta que la había besado dormido.

– Y cómo dormiste? – Preguntó ella.

– Bien.

– Y tu Vegeta?

El solo se limitó a mirarla.

– Bueno yo... Iré a la playa alguien quiere ir?

Vegeta y Trunks estaban callados.

Ella se acercó y le agarró el brazo a Vegeta y en el oído le susurra...

– Quieres ir a la playa haremos todo lo que a ti te guste...

el sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

Y Trunks sonreía.

– Vamos, Di que si!

– N- NO!

– Si porfiss!

– NO!

Ella hizo puchero.

– Vamos? – Preguntó Trunks riendo.

– Siii! :D – Ella se agarró del brazo de los dos.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y asintió.

– Iremos! Vivaaaaa!

– Bueno Yo ya vengo iré a ponerme el traje de baño.

Trunks ya se imaginaría a su "Mamita" en Traje de Baño.


	5. Chapter 5: Suroha o Bulma

Ella se puso un traje rojo de dos piezas.

Adelgazó 2 kilos en 1 año.

Arriba de eso se puso una remera amarilla con dos tirantes que se atan, una pequeña pollera vaquera y unas sandalias blancas y el cabello atado, lentes negros de sol, una sombrilla y una capellina azul turquesa y una gotita de bloqueador solar en la nariz.

– Oh, Genial, hace mucho que no venía a la playa!

Vegeta miró el entornó de el, habían muchos humanos y mas hombres que mujeres.

Suroha se saco la remera al igual que los tejanos, Trunks la observó y la miró de abajo a arriba.

*Wow, Veo que mi Mamita

tiene cuerpo! 0.0*

– En este lugar si que hace calor! n.n – Murmuró Trunks mirando a las otras chicas que se encontraban en la playa jugando a la pelota en la arena.

Mientras a su lado derecho se encontraba la novia de su padre que le dio un pequeño codazo en el hombro con un ceño bastante sonriente y frío.

– Trunks! – sonríe Simulando estar enojada pero eso le daba gracia ya que el era todo un hombre maduro, bien formado e inalcanzable pero sobretodo ella solo lo vería

como un hijo mas en la familia.

– Quieren comer, algo delicioso yo pago! – Ofreció Suroha con la billetera llena de dinero.

Trunks sonrió y Vegeta Gruñó de un lado mientras de el otro se formaba una muy pequeña y diminuta sonrisa. Todo iba bien en la familia Brief y Osata. solo si no fuera por cierto Pelilila, los otros estarían en el cuarto teniendo relaciones sin parar.

Una Muchacha se acercó a Trunks lo que significaría un momento de privacidad para la joven Osata y El Hombre de su vida.

– Hola Guapo... que hace un chico tan encantador aquí? – le susurró ella pasando su lengua sobre su

lóbulo excitando a Trunks.

La muchacha era una de cabello largo verde y ojos marrones era algo mas rellenita que Suroha pero sus senos eran Copa B Pasando a C.

Su traje de baño era amarillo de dos piezas.

Suroha iba a estallar con tan solo ver esa escena.

Sin Mas remedio antes de que los muchachos se retiraran ella los paró.

– Trunks... Preciso hablar contigo. – su ceño estaba fruncido y la nariz arrugada.

– Si Sury? – Preguntó el mientras llevaba a Suroha un poco alejada de Vegeta y la otra chica.

De pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la Ojiceleste y puso su mano por debajo de su pieza de arriba algo que sonrojó a Trunks.

– Q – Que haces?!

Ella de su lugar de la pieza

sacó un preservativo.

– Te lo olvidaste, Bebé y recuerda "No hay mejor placer que el placer con Cuidado" ella se acercó y le besó cerca de su comisura.

El la abrazó agarrándola de la cintura y dándole un beso en la frente.

– Gracias...

ambos se separaron y Trunks sujetó de la mano a la otra mujer para si en un respiro llevársela.

Mientras tanto Vegeta y Suroha se fueron a su Suite

de primera clase con todo incluido.

El Estaba durmiendo y Ella estaba acostada en la cama inflable flotando sobre el agua cristalina.

 _ **_FlashBack_**_

– _**Que es este lugar extraño? – Me preguntaba mientras miraba y ahí estaba Vegeta de espalda y con los brazos estirados. Me acerqué con cautela y agarrarlo por detrás y justamente antes de ir a besarlo. Bulma le devoraba los labios de una manera salvaje hasta tal punto de que el se dejó llevar y Bulma me miraba con maldad en su mirada.**_

– _**Vegeta! – Grité yo pero el parecía cegado ante sus besos.**_

 _ **Me llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y clavaba las uñas cuando mire mi mano ahí se encontraba sangre de mi propia herida.**_

 _ **Estaba tan devastada, esa mirada... eso era deseo... el deseo de unir su alma con la de Bulma.**_

 _ **Ella lo atormenta y el buscaba mujer cual la remplazara sin embargo no resulto... solo Salió mis sentimientos a todo o nada!**_

 _ **_Fin De Flash Back_**_

A la mañana siguiente...

Vegeta estaba en su cama Aún durmiendo y la pobre chica a penas podía pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Se levantó cautelosamente sin hacer ruido fue al espejo del Baño y cerró la puerta apretando el botón de el portillo.

Se miró en el espejo y se preguntaba a si misma... "Si tu dices quererme, si tu dices amarme, ¿Por qué entonces tus ojos Ya no quieren mirarme?" Su tono de voz era angelical y de sus húmedos y brillosos ojos azules resbalaron unas

pequeñas lágrimas con brillo de tristeza.

Gilda la cantante argentina/Suroha Cantaba en susurros y murmullos...

"Tu me haces quererte y ahora me haces odiarte, diste luz a mi vida y ahora me lo quitaste. Cuántas noches Vacías, cuántas horas perdidas, Un amor naufragando y tu solo mirando" ella dijo un amor naufragando y tu solo mirando, se acordó que era Típico de Vegeta mirar sin decir palabra alguna.

"Yo te di mi cariño, te entregué mi destino y tú mira qué hiciste me tomaste y te fuiste. Cuántas noches Vacías, Tantas horas Perdidas, un amor naufragando y tu solo mirando"Terminó de Murmullar y se tomó una refrescante ducha.

Su pequeño vientre aún estaba plano ya que habían pasado 3 semanas y ella se encontraba embarazada de seis semanas. Para ella era todo excelente solo por un

adulto príncipe que hacían dos días de que no la tocaba. Solo la besaba y se dormía.

Ella temía que su sueño se hiciera realidad y tal vez ella sería sensible y amable pero ya estaba cansada no iba a permitir que le pasara

lo mismo que su Abuela postiza Yuko, y tampoco va a perder el amor de su vida por la estúpida difunta.

Tomó su bolso y se fue de la habitación ya que se encontraba leyendo un libro llamado "Un Amor de Swann" Después de agarrar el bolso voló para la casa de su "abuela"

Yuko.

En su parte del vientre para abajo tenía una falda azul agua apretada y no tan corta solo le llegaban hasta sus muslos a unos 3 centímetros de sus rodillas y en su parte de arriba tenía colocada una remera blanca con finos tirantes y escote recto.

El cabello suelto con un lazo en su cabeza y el flequillo al costado.

Cuando pisó el suelo fue corriendo dentro de la pequeña caballa.

Entró y ahí estaba la abuela Yuko. Con dos agujas tejiendo un sueter marrón claro.

La anciana la invitó a tomar asiento y ella asintió.

Se sentaron y hubo unos 10 segundos de silencio hasta que la abuela decidió hablar.

–...Y Dime cómo van las cosas ahí en tu relación...? – Preguntó amablemente.

Ella sonrió con una risa triste.

–...Bien...MUYY MAL! ABUELA, MUY MAL, BUAAA! – La Chica rompió en llanto cuando se le tiró encima a abrazarla.

La abuela sonrió tristemente.

– Y ahora que pasó...?

Ella se refregó los ojos.

–...El... Ni siquiera me mira, a penas consigo robarle besos! BUAAA!

La abuela la abrazó dulcemente.

– Shh, Tranquila... el no merece tus lágrimas.

Ella respiró Hondo y le contesta...

– N- No es eso, es que... Es ella, es Bulma me quiere separar de él, abuela como hago para alejarla de él?! – Preguntó Suroha En un gritó desesperante.

– Dije que te tranquilices Suroha-San! – Le dijo la Anciana agarrándola de un brazo.

– Yuko-San Cómo la alejo?

La abuela se puso una mano en la barbilla con un rostro pensativo.

– EMMM... Lo tengo! – Eh? – Precisas hacer que Vegeta... – La abuela se sonroja y le susurra... – Que te haga el amor a la luz de la Luna Llena así despertaran sus deseos salvajes y le empieces a gustar otra vez! – Abuela Usted cree que funcione? – Preguntó alzando una ceja.

– Obvio querida siempre funciona. – Le dijo Guiñando un ojo.

– Gracias Yuko-San! – en un santiamén la joven desapareció volando.

Al llegar estaba Vegeta en la mesa comiendo o mejor dicho devorando.

 ***Muy Bien Suroha, Haz lo que te dijo Yuko-San, Primero ignóralo** *Pensó y respiró hondo. Solo pasó por delante de Vegeta sin mirarlo ni saludarlo.

Un aire se le hizo al pasar delante de él Saiyajin, quien después aspiró su aroma, le excitó bastante el comportamiento de Suroha al igual que su aroma.

El apenas le dirigió la mirada cuando le pregunta...

– Mujer dónde te metiste? – Le preguntó con una mirada fulminante.

Ella lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

– ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí? – Le dijo mientras lavaba los platos.

El frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos a la vez que miraba la pared haciendo el intento por ignorarla cuando en realidad le gustaba su jueguito.

– Solo te pregunté. – intentó darle una respuesta lógica pero lo que logró fue que ella sonriera con desagrado.

– Bebé oculta tus celos, los celos son para personas sin pensamiento alguno. – ella le dijo sonriendo con la voz nerviosa y se le notó.

– ¿MMM, Por qué tan nerviosa? – le dijo en una sonrisa sádica.

La pelinegra sonrió tensa y una gota le resbalaba en su frente.


	6. Chapter 6: Nuevamente Juntos

– N- Nada lo... lo que pasa es que... – cortó las palabras y pensó bien lo que le iba a decir.

Distancia, Eso es, le pondré distancia para hacer que me extrañe así haré aumentar sus deseos de tocar mi cuerpo* Pensó y lo dijo sin miedo algo que incomodó a Vegeta.

– Dormiré en la otra habitación Vegeta-San. – Cuando le dijo eso el se quedó boquiabierta.

Y sintió como si un peso le cayera encima.

El quedó mudo y ella pasó su mano al frente de sus ojos y vio que el príncipe no movía sus ojos.

– Tierra Llamando a Vegeta-San... – Le dijo ella sonriendo.

– !¿Mujer por qué no dormirás en la habitación?! – Le preguntó cerrando sus puños. – Qué es lo que te molesta, ah?

– Nada mujer pero lo que pasa... – Ya deja de rodeos! – Me duele la cabeza, estúpida.

Ella se sintió culpable ya que Desde que Bulma murió Vegeta Volvió a Tener ese horrible orgullo que a la misma vez le gustaba.

– Bien ve a la nevera y saca un paño de agua fría y te lo pones en la frente. – le dijo con voz severa.

El estaba en shock en la manera como le hablaba.

– Que mujer tan Vulgar. – Murmuró muy bajo y ella lo escuchó.

– El Vulgar aquí eres tú.

– ella frunce el ceño.

Si, odiaba esos oídos que podrían escuchar hasta detrás de dos paredes.

El se fue gruñendo.

 **La próxima no escaparás de Mi, Mí hembra*** Pensó el príncipe mientras miraba el techo.

Mientras tanto...

la joven Suroha estaba acostada moviéndose de un lado para el otro no podía dormir. Solo quería volver a los cálidos brazos de Vegeta sentir sus pieles rozándose y los dulces labios de el pelinegro pero eso si, aguantaría sus ganas y su amor sobretodo sus deseos de ir a besarlo y a poseerlo a como dé lugar.

Cuando Vegeta se durmió ella ocultó su Ki y se escabulló entre sus sabanas y le besó los dedos de las manos y después el rostro.

Salió de su habitación.

Se retiró a la sala a mirar una película de Terror llamada "La Cabaña del Terror" Ya Faltaban 15 minutos para terminar de mirar la Peli, un pelilila travieso la asusta y le hace pegar un grito y el la tapó con una mano.

– Estúpido que haces a estas horas despierto? – Preguntó ella sentada teniendo al hijo del príncipe al frente de ella.

– Recién regresé después de todo solo era una zorra como todas!

Ella le puso una mano en su hombro.

– Trunks no todas somos zorras solo no nos entiendes, cada mujer es como es y esa "Zorra" Como tú dices es una mujer diferente, ok?, Solo debes buscarlas tú no dejar que te busquen.

El miró su vientre.

– Y cómo se encuentra mi hermanita o Hermanito?

– Jeje, el o ella de maravilla y tu de mal humor.

El se sonrojó.

– Tonto... y dime te gusta otra mujer sin ser Marron?

El Desvió la mirada y luego dijo...

– Si... Digamos que... Pan, pero jamás le haría daño, a demás dicen que sale con Ubb.

Ella soltó una risa.

– ¿Celoso?

El asintió rojo.

– Jajaja eso te pasa por descuidar a tus "novias"

– Tonta, Pan no es y no fue mi novia!

Ella paró de reírse.

– Ja, lo dudo "Conquista Mujeres"

– Yo no las conquisto, mi bolsillo sí.

Ella lo miró o.o

– Tranquilo, pronto encontrarás alguien mucho mejor.

– Como tu lo hiciste.

– Y tú y mi papá, por qué no se hablan?, y a penas se dirigen la palabra.

Eso le dolió a la Pelinegra.

Ella tomó aire y lo soltó...

– UFF, es complicado sigue con esas cosas de "Orgullo"y esos temas son muy delicados.

Trunks soltó una carcajada en voz baja.

– Mi padre Complicado? JAJAJA! – ¿Delicado? JJ JAJAJA! – una Lágrima de tanto reírse le resbaló de su ojo y el pasó su dedo en su orbe para sacar la lágrima.

– El extraña a mi madre pero estoy seguro de que en el fondo es mas que deseo por ti. – Fue entonces cuando Trunks le besó la mejilla antes de irse a acostar.

Y le susurra...

– Papá si te ama, solo que debes ser mas fuerte que su orgullo o si no lo perderás.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

Al Despertar Suroha Se Había dormido en el Sofá.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina y allí se encontraba el príncipe con los labios cubiertos con un poco de comida.

La ojiceleste lo miró y

sonrió sin que el lo notara.

El Príncipe la miró de arriba a bajo mordiéndose el labio.


	7. Chapter 7: Tentación

Ella estaba vestida solo con una camiseta verde larga que le llegaban hasta sus muslos.

Y el cabello suave pero algo despeinado.

Ella hacía el intento de ignorarlo, pero cuando Vegeta se daba la vuelta ella se derretía como chocolate al calor.

El solo observaba su cuerpo de muñeca de porcelana.

Se estremeció al recordar como ella pegaba su piel a la de él.

El Pelinegro no aguantó más y de un segundo para otro el apareció al frente de ella sosteniendo su cintura pegada a la de el y sus respiraciones mezclándose.

Ella iba a Hablar pero fue detenida por un fuerte beso robado.

– Vegeta-San... – Ella con su respiración agitada y su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad balbuceó – Vegeta-Kun...

el posó su mano en su mejilla e iba bajando a su pecho hasta toparse con cierta partesita de excitación para la mujer, su seno izquierdo.

El con su dedo presionó el pezón excitándola y castigándola por haberlo ignorado tanto tiempo pero igual para los demás eran 3 días y para ellos Tres décadas. dejaron de besarse y ella se secó las manos rápidamente dejando los platos en el fregadero.

De un salto se subió hasta sus caderas y un pequeño bulto no tan notable se le veía a el príncipe y no solo eso. Su miembro se introdujo hasta chocar con la entrepierna de la mujer y ahí supo que se salvó por un pelo ya que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por poseerlo y domarlo como a ella le gustaba pero recordó lo que Abuela Yuko le dijo.

 **Luz de Luna llena despertará su verdadero deseo** *Una Voz en su conciencia

le dijo que se detuviese y ella no hizo caso.

Rápidamente los dos se desvistieron, el dejando casi toda su anatomía completa. Solo en boxers se quedó y ella solo se quitó la camiseta.

El intentó acercarse y ella lo dejó.

 **Quiero verte Gritar mi nombre A cada segundo,** **hasta cansarnos de hacerlo, muñeca** *pensó para el mismo Vegeta.


	8. Chapter 8: Sentimientos Desvaneciéndose

– N- Nada lo... lo que pasa es que... – cortó las palabras y pensó bien lo que le iba a decir.

Distancia, Eso es, le pondré distancia para hacer que me extrañe así haré aumentar sus deseos de tocar mi cuerpo* Pensó y lo dijo sin miedo algo que incomodó a Vegeta.

– Dormiré en la otra habitación Vegeta-san. – Cuando le dijo eso el se quedó boquiabierta.

Y sintió como si un peso le cayera encima.

El quedó mudo y ella pasó su mano al frente de sus ojos y vio que el príncipe no movía sus ojos.

– Tierra Llamando a Vegeta-san... – Le dijo ella sonriendo.

– !¿Mujer por qué no dormirás en la habitación?! – Le preguntó cerrando sus puños. – Qué es lo que te molesta, ah?

– Nada mujer pero lo que pasa... – Ya deja de rodeos! – Me duele la cabeza, estúpida.

Ella se sintió culpable ya que Desde que Bulma murió Vegeta Volvió a Tener ese horrible orgullo que a la misma vez le gustaba.

– Bien ve a la nevera y saca un paño de agua fría y te lo pones en la frente. – le dijo con voz severa.

El estaba en shock en la manera como le hablaba.

– Que mujer tan Vulgar. – Murmuró muy bajo y ella lo escuchó.

– El Vulgar aquí eres tú.

– ella frunce el ceño.

Si, odiaba esos oídos que podrían escuchar hasta detrás de dos paredes.

El se fue gruñendo.

 **La próxima no escaparás de Mi, Mí hembra*** Pensó el príncipe mientras miraba el techo.

Mientras tanto...

la joven Suroha estaba acostada moviéndose de un lado para el otro no podía dormir. Solo quería volver a los cálidos brazos de Vegeta sentir sus pieles rozándose y los dulces labios de el pelinegro pero eso si, aguantaría sus ganas y su amor sobretodo sus deseos de ir a besarlo y a poseerlo a como dé lugar.

Cuando Vegeta se durmió ella ocultó su Ki y se escabulló entre sus sabanas y le besó los dedos de las manos y después el rostro.

Salió de su habitación.

Se retiró a la sala a mirar una película de Terror llamada "La Cabaña del Terror" Ya Faltaban 15 minutos para terminar de mirar la Peli, un pelilila travieso la asusta y le hace pegar un grito y el la tapó con una mano.

– Estúpido que haces a estas horas despierto? – Preguntó ella sentada teniendo al hijo del príncipe al frente de ella.

– Recién regresé después de todo solo era una zorra como todas!

Ella le puso una mano en su hombro.

– Trunks no todas somos zorras solo no nos entiendes, cada mujer es como es y esa "Zorra" Como tú dices es una mujer diferente, ok?, Solo debes buscarlas tú no dejar que te busquen.

El miró su vientre.

– Y cómo se encuentra mi hermanita o Hermanito?

– Jeje, el o ella de maravilla y tu de mal humor.

El se sonrojó.

– Tonto... y dime te gusta otra mujer sin ser Marron?

El Desvió la mirada y luego dijo...

– Si... Digamos que... Pan, pero jamás le haría daño, a demás dicen que sale con Ubb.

Ella soltó una risa.

– ¿Celoso?

El asintió rojo.

– Jajaja eso te pasa por descuidar a tus "novias"

– Tonta, Pan no es y no fue mi novia!

Ella paró de reírse.

– Ja, lo dudo "Conquista Mujeres"

– Yo no las conquisto, mi bolsillo sí.

Ella lo miró o.o

– Tranquilo, pronto encontrarás alguien mucho mejor.

– Como tu lo hiciste.

– Y tú y mi papá, por qué no se hablan?, y a penas se dirigen la palabra.

Eso le dolió a la Pelinegra.

Ella tomó aire y lo soltó...

– UFF, es complicado sigue con esas cosas de "Orgullo"y esos temas son muy delicados.

Trunks soltó una carcajada en voz baja.

– Mi padre Complicado? JAJAJA! – ¿Delicado? JJ JAJAJA! – una Lágrima de tanto reírse le resbaló de su ojo y el pasó su dedo en su orbe para sacar la lágrima.

– El extraña a mi madre pero estoy seguro de que en el fondo es mas que deseo por ti. – Fue entonces cuando Trunks le besó la mejilla antes de irse a acostar.

Y le susurra...

– Papá si te ama, solo que debes ser mas fuerte que su orgullo o si no lo perderás.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

Al Despertar Suroha Se Había dormido en el Sofá.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina y allí se encontraba el príncipe con los labios cubiertos con un poco de comida.

La ojiceleste lo miró y

sonrió sin que el lo notara.

El Príncipe la miró de arriba a bajo mordiéndose el labio.


	9. Chapter 9: El Sueño de Vegeta

Por ella estar acostada después de a ver tenido relaciones con Vegeta una muy celosa y furiosa Bulma los observaba desde el otro mundo.

– Hice todo lo posible por alejarla y nada consigo! – Dijo la Peliazul muy enojada y roja de tanta bronca.

Mientras en la Tierra se encontraban dos saiyajines entrenando.

– Oye Trunks cuándo será la reunión de nuestros amigos para la "Sorpresa" que nos tienes guardada?

Trunks se puso la mano en la barbilla.

– MMM Creo que Mañana, además... Tengo que ir a Buscar a

Bra y... Pan. – en eso último el guerrero soltó un suspiro enamorado.

Y un Confundido Goten lo miraba. – Trunks a caso te interesa mi sobrina?

– Ehh... Etto... No es que me interese... – en las mejillas del Joven pelilila había un ligero rubor color carmín.

– EMM y Gogeta oí que llegó al Súper Saiyajin, es cierto? – Preguntó El hijo Varón de Bulma con la mano en su barbilla.

– Ah, si Es mas fuerte que yo...jeje... Superó por un poquito la Fase 1. – asintió el hijo menor de Goku con nostalgia.

Mientras Tanto Con Vegeta y Suroha...

La ojiceleste se acomodó en el respaldar

pensado en lo ocurrido.

 **Oh Mi dios que noche!** Pensó para sus adentros muy seria y en lo ocurrido.

En su lado se encontraba

su príncipe durmiendo como caballo despatarrado, lo miró y despacio sin hacer ruido alguno se acercó a sus labios para devorarlos delicadamente.

Al despegarse se tensó y se endureció al escuchar un nombre salir de su boca.

– MMM...Bulma...Sii... así Mujer. – Miró por arriba de las sabanas un pequeño y muy notado Bulto Abajo de las frazadas.

 **Vegeta todo lo que hice lo hago por amor y tu... piensas en ella cuando estás conmigo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, tal vez la sigas amando pero me hiciste un Bebé y piensas que te dejaré ir por ella, Jamás. Mi amor por ti será eterno como la fe que todos le tenemos a Kami-Sama tu no me amas pero ojalá supieras que yo si. Deja el orgullo de lado y ámanos a mi y a tu hijo como nos merecemos.** Al finalizar su discurso para si sola, ella se levantó y tomó rumbo al Baño cuando salió frunció el ceño mirando al príncipe aún dormido pero esta vez ocupando toda la cama.

Se vistió con una Falda Larga roja intensa y una camiseta blanca.

El cabello recogido en media coleta.

Y unas sandalias iguales a su falda.

Después de vestirse caminó con las manos en las caderas hacia Vegeta y alzando una mano le propinó una bofetada dejando la mejilla de Vegeta roja haciéndolo saltar de golpe.

– ¡¿Mujer Que te Sucede!? – Gritó el Saiyajin confundido.

Ella Jugueteó con sus dedos.

– Es Hora de que te levantes Hombre, recuerda que tenemos que anunciar la Noticia de nosotros.

El Pelinegro Gruñó en voz baja y se dio la media vuelta para dormir.

– Bah, A quien le importa, total todos ya saben "Nuestra Relación" – Estúpido hombre ya me tienes cansada, esa no es la noticia!

El Arqueó una ceja.

La pelinegra Se frotó su vientre y el no entendía.

– ...Cena con insectos... Noticia de Embarazo... Noticia de Embarazo?!

– Hasta que entiendes y después le dices estúpido a Goku!

el frunció el ceño y en un santiamén se vistió casualmente.

La tomó de la mano y salieron volando a el monte paoz y a dos cuadras se encontraba la casa de Goten y Bra.

Bra, Pan, Gogeta, Trunks, Goten, Krillin, A°18 y Marron.

La Pobre ChiChi Murió hace 2 meses, el dolor y la tristeza de los guerreros iba desapareciendo Poquito a poco.

Pan y Bra estaban preparando la merienda.

Goten y Trunks Hablando.

Marron sentada del otro lado Miraba a Trunks con su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo ya que ellos tuvieron una relación duradera de unos cuatro años y medio, rompieron después de que Trunks llegara a su casa pidiéndole perdón por acostarse con otra y ella no lo soportó y le cortó.

Pan tuvo su primera vez y fue con un morocho de cabello marrón color lodo al costado.

El le sonreía y ella desviaba la mirada para no enfrentarlo con la mirada.

Pan Aún en su pecho tenía sentimientos por ese hombre pelilila bien formado, pero era obvio es un amor platónico ya que su diferencia de edad y ella con novio no le permitía que esos sentimientos prohibidos correspondieran.

Las Miradas se posaron en la puerta al abrirse vieron entrar a Vegeta y Suroha de la mano.

No estaban impresionados por ella venir, sino por que estaban de la mano.

Bra colocó los platos y la comida y Pan Preparando el Postre.

En La cocina estaba Pan seria y de un humor bastante raro.

Detrás de ella apareció Ubb acercando sus manos en sus caderas.

– Hola Panny.

– OH! H- Hola Ubb. – sonrió la pelinegra.

El morocho Le besó el cuello.

– Ubb estoy ocupada. – Se nota que no le agradó que él le besara el cuello.

– Panny quieres mi ayuda? – Ella sonrió tiernamente pero con sutilidad le dijo que no.

– Cielo... gracias pero estoy por terminar. – dijo Pan tocando su mano para no hacerlo sentir culpable.

El le besa la mejilla y se retira de la cocina.

– Iré con los chicos, te espero Panny!

La Joven Son Fingió una sonrisa y al ver que el se fue unas lágrimas caían de apoco de sus orbes negros.

 **Por qué Ubb, Por qué te tengo cariño y no amor!*** se refregó sus orbes y siguió haciendo el Flan de chocolate.

En el Living sentados estaban Trunks y Goten.

– Trunks no te haz dado cuenta que una rubia te está mirando de reojo? – Preguntó Goten apuntando con la cabeza hacia Marron la hija de Krillin y 18.

El Hijo de Vegeta se puso triste por Marron. Le daba mucha lastima por ella, La hija de Krillin no merecía tal descaro después del engaño y decirle como si no le importara su relación y esa era la verdad aunque la relación no le interesaba, le interesaba solo verla feliz y no seguirle mintiendo sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos ya que si seguía con ese noviazgo tan falso como la cara de Freezer Bueno

le haría falsas ilusiones.

Dando un pequeño suspiro Trunks le contesta...

– Si Goten me he dado cuenta y no solo eso sino que es mejor así que hacerle promesas que jamás cumpliré.

El Hijo pequeño de Goku sonrió de lado.

– Si lo sé amigo te entiendo.


	10. Chapter 10: Sufrimiento

Ya pasaron 15 minutos y los amigos Z

Se encontraban en la mesa comiendo Ramen, Guisado y muchas comidas mas.

– Suroha Nos da mucho Gusto tenerte aquí. – Dijo Krillin con una sonrisa y limpiándose la boca y la comisura de sus labios.

– Gracias, chicos yo también les agradezco a todos por aceptarme en esta gran Familia. – Dice Suroha con una sonrisa pequeña.

Trunks se sentó al frente de Pan quien a su lado tenía a Ubb su novio.

Bra al lado de Goten y Vegeta Al Lado de Su Novia.

18 y Krillin, Marron al lado de Pan.

La rubia se paró y dijo.

– Disculpen voy al Baño. – Dijo Marron mirando a Trunks tristemente.

Ubb miró a Marron y dijo también...

– Voy a servirme mas comida, alguien quiere?

Bra se levanta y dice...

– Oh No Ubb De ninguna manera oíste, eres un invitado. – Dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Goten se para y le pone su brazo en el hombro de Bra.

– Bra Cariño, déjalo si?

Bra bufó y asintió.

El morocho Ubb sonrió.

– Gracias.

Cuando fue a servirse mas comida escuchó unos llantos provenir de el baño y se acordó que Marron estaba allí.

Cautelosamente se acercó de puntillas a la puerta y escuchaba a Marron decir cosas.

– Eres una imbécil, el jamás te querrá solo te usó y te usó sin cansarse y cuando el se aburrió de ti te dejó con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Ubb se puso triste por ella y se retiró para la cocina antes de que lo escuchara.

Después el plato sucio se le resbaló cayéndose y rompiéndose en pedacitos pequeños.

Marron escuchó el ruido de los platos y se acercó a ver.

Sus ojos quedaron o.o de la impresión. Vio a el pelinegro juntando los pedazos del plato.

Se agachó y lo ayudó antes de que juntara el tercer pedazo ambos lo iban a agarrar y se tocaron las manos.

Ella giró su rostro con vergüenza y el con un sonrojo que ella se percató.

– Ubb debes tener mas cuidado, podrías lastimarte si... – :\ o.o /-/ Su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate hasta ella misma se sorprendió por sus Palabras al preocuparse por el.

 **Marron debes estar loca tu jamás te preocupas por alguien que no seas tu!**.

– M- Marron Me ayudarías, te quedaste seis segundos sin hablar y quieta sin moverte, te sientes Bien? – Preguntó el alzando una ceja.

– S-S-Si Perdón discúlpame e-estaba pensando algo jeje – dice a la misma vez que ríe nerviosa.

– Bueno no es por ser grosero ni nada pero... tengo que irme Pan me está esperando – Le dijo y Le besa la mejilla dejándole un calor cálido y placentero a la rubia.

Su corazón latía a modo desesperado como que si estuviera esperando otro Beso.

Al pasar las dos horas todos ya en sus casas.

Vegeta y Suroha Volvieron de las Vacaciones y se fueron para la Mansión Osata. O la casa de Suroha.

Se forzaban a mirarse o mejor dicho el no la miraba solo le decía "Mujer, Comida, No molestes, Hola y Adiós"

Las típicas palabras de él. Kalen su hermano hablaba con ella.

Mientras Vegeta se había ido a entrenar unas dos horas a la Cámara de Gravedad en La Corporación Cápsula.

Los hermanastros estaban sentados en el sofá del Living con un café express caliente.

– Hermana mírate falta muy poco para que se te note la panza, me gustaría que fuera un niño así lo llevaría a todos lados y sería mi primer medio sobrino pequeño. – Dijo el Poniendo su mano en su vientre.

– Si, me alegro, a mi no me importa que sea niña o niño aunque a Vegeta le gustaría muchisimo si fuera un niño, ya sabes a demás el no es que las niñas sean de su agrado jaajaaja! – rieron al unísono.

– Oye por cierto por qué el es así tan... raro? – preguntó Kalen a su hermana.

– El no es de hablar tanto con nadie pero el tiempo que he pasado para conocerlo me hice varias preguntas a mi misma, ¿que fue lo que le vi? pero en fin a veces creo que el orgullo para el es mas importante que yo y es mejor ignorar ese Enigma. – le dijo guiñando un ojo.

– Oh,Ya veo... – disimuló mirar al suelo.

– Y... cuál es la afortunada? – Le pregunta Suroha Con Una ceja levantada y media sonrisa

– Ninguna, estoy solito y feliz sin ninguna mujer.

Ella río sinceramente.

– Hermano Padecemos del Mismo mal – Soltó un gran suspiro.

– Y tu no te piensas casar o algo? – el le contestó con la voz levantada

ella se sonrojo y le responde...

– Yo y Vegeta-kun decidimos no casarnos pero... Si vivir y convivir como pareja. –

le responde confiada por sus palabras.

– Ese tal Trunks no te parece algo... No sé... extraño...? – el se confundió.

– ¿Kalen para ti todo es raro o extraño, en serio no te cansas de decir cosas irracionales?

– Para ti es fácil decirlo ya que antes de conocer a ese hombre eras Tassy la humana caprichosa y rica que le gustaba que todos estén a sus pies haciéndoles demostrarles a todos quien mandaba y luego apareció ese simio estúpido arrastrándote hasta sus pies y tu siempre siguiéndolo como gato persigue a ratón! – le dijo con el ceño fruncido

– Eres estúpido, verdad como se supone que haga mi vida, contigo metiéndote a cada segundo... quiero que sepas algo idiota, Ya no soy la misma niña que puedes mandar, ahora soy una mujer independiente y

no tienes derecho a mandarme eres un débil humano sin escrúpulos!

– le dice parándose y yendo a su habitación.

"Hermana lo siento por todo, pero es verdad si sigues así la que terminará mal serías tu... por favor termina con esta obsesión por quitarle el amor a Vegeta hacia Bulma"Pensó detenidamente al Ver a su hermana llorando.

– Q-Que Pasa? – Preguntó el y su hermana no contestaba

La miró y ella estaba de costado metiendo sus dedos en la garganta.

– Suroha-san!


	11. Chapter 11: La razón de Tristeza

El se acercó y miró que su hermana tenía un balde y ella metiendo sus dedos en su garganta

Kalen Rápidamente reaccionó y la sujetó de su mano.

– Suroha-san que diablos estás haciendo?! – Le gritó subiendo su voz luego miró arriba de su cama y ahí había comida.

– Ya no quiero seguir con esto Kalen-Senpai! – De sus orbes resbalaron unas lágrimas inocentes.

El Hizo un movimiento la agarró de sus hombros y la aprisionó contra su cama.

– Contéstame! – Le exigió levantando su voz.

La Ojiceleste giró su rostro y mas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta su quijada.

El la soltó y ella se sentó refregando sus ojos.

– Quieres saber que es lo que me pasa...? – Le preguntó ella con los ojos húmedos.

El asintió.

– Vegeta, el me pasa, estoy harta de que solo la nombre a ella, estoy harta de que solo me utilice a mi para curar su podrido orgullo! – Gritó

cansada de ocultarlo.

– Dime, por qué tienes ese balde y te metes los dedos a la garganta? – le pregunta calmado

– Snif, Estoy tratando de Comer sano ya que "Papá" solo compra frituras y... Snif, Comida Chatarra. – Afirmó en suspiros.

El Sonrió.

Luego pasó su mano en la mejilla de ella y la mira tiernamente.

– Tu no te hagas problemas por eso a demás siempre hay un Vegetariano en la casa. – El sonrió.

– Gracias hermanito! – Lanza un Gran Snif y se le tira encima a abrazarlo.

– Tú, Pequeña Borrega tienes que alimentar a mi sobrinita o sobrinito como sea.

El Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que en diez minutos llegará Vegeta.

– Bueno Borreguita tengo que irme antes que llegue tu "Príncipe" – Dijo sonriendo.

– Hasta Mañana Hermanito!

– Hasta mañana... hermana. – Dijo en voz Baja. Normalmente el y ella siempre se detestaron ya que el era hijo de otra difunta y después el Millonario conoció a Virem una antigua esclava sexual antiguamente fue novia de Raditz pero ella se escapó para otro planeta y cinco años después paso a ser la mamá de Suroha/Tassy

Kogoru y Virem Tuvieron una relación amorosa hasta que eso termino.

Diez minutos después un

Hambriento Príncipe había llegado.

– Mujer que prepara... – No terminó de decir ya que ella le tapó la Boca.

En Su Oído Le susurra...

"Vegy-kun En la Cocina hice un Plato especial para ti, espero te guste o si no vete al diablo" Le susurra Tranquilamente.

El arqueó una ceja y solo le dedicó una mirada fulminante como diciendo " Espero que tengas Razón"

Al llegar olió una exquisita sopa de Frijoles en un tazón de porcelana exportada desde china.

En el otro tazón encontró un pequeño aroma que jamas olió en su vida.

Con curiosidad le pregunta a su novia cual era ese platillo.

– Que clase de aroma es este!? – :=/ aspiró unas cuantas veces el aroma extravagante.

Miró el tazón y adentró habían Trozos de Pollo condimentados con Ajo y Perejil con Papas al rededor de el.

– Esto comía yo de niña se llama "Pollo A La Papa" y si no te Gusta ya sabes a donde ir. U.U – Dijo Firmemente sin temor a como reaccione.

En el Plato Blanco se encontraba Una Gelatina transparente con Pedazos de Frutas Gelatinosas adentro.

– Y Esta cosa flexible qué es? – Preguntó el Saiyajin tocando la gelatina con la punta del dedo haciéndola mover. – Vegeta no sabes lo que es una Gelatina?! . o.o

– Si, se lo que es esa cosa, pero digo, mujer, esos pedazos de asquerosidad que lleva ahí adentro... – Le dijo apuntando los pedazos de Frutas.

Ella miró y sonrió inofensivamente.

– Vegeta esa asquerosidad como tu dices son pedazos de frutas.

– Como se supone que va a caber una fruta ahí dentro mujer?

– Según la receta esto es... Gelatina Tropical. –

Dijo Suroha con dos palillos chinos lista para comer.

El saiyajin solo la miró cruzado de brazos.

– ¿Que pasa, mi príncipe? – preguntó la joven Osata.

– No tengo Hambre. – Afirmó El Saiya.

Ella soló soltó un suspiro.

– Ufff, Me alegro por ti. – El suspiró de ella llegó a convertirse en algo inesperado.

– Hmph... – Gruñó el.

– Vegeta, creo... que Ya no puedo seguir aguantando, esto es muy difícil Para mi ya no puedo, enserio, me voy a dormir al sofá. – Habló

Su acompañante.

El solo se volteó apenas.

"Para Mí Tampoco es fácil mujer" – Murmulló

Vegeta en voz Baja.

La pobre mujer estaba en el sofá sentada recordando los Momentos lindos pasados con Vegeta. ( **Esos Momentos Yo no los Nombre Que Lokilloooo** , **se escribe Suroha y se pronuncia Suroja)**

 **FlashBack:**

 **Vegeta estaba en la mansión Osata comiendo o mejor dicho devorando,**

 **Su Padre Kogoru estaba Trabajando y su hermano Kalen en su habitación que quedaba a varios pasillos de la recamara de Suroha.**

 **La pelinegra no hacía nada, solo estaba sentada mirando una película de Terror Llamada "La Llorona" Sin darse Cuenta, un Saiyajin la agarró desprevenida y le dio un terrible susto haciéndola gritar.**

– **AHH! – Se sorprendió Cuando el Príncipe la cayó con un Beso.**

– **Me asustaste, la próxima Vez serás tu el asustado! – Comentó ella con el ceño fruncido :(**

 **el sonrió.**

– **MM Conozco esa sonrisa. U.U, No te daré Nada. – contestó con los brazos cruzados.**

" **Fin de Flash Back"**

" Vegeta-san ya tengo la solución" Pensó

Suroha Asintiendo con la cabeza.

Dos días después, la mujer estaba en su escritorio en la Corporación Cápsula.

Sentada escribiendo una Carta.

Para Vegeta: _Querido Vegeta-san la he pasado muy bien junto_ _a_ _usted, Por eso he decidido algo importante en mi vida, me iré a China a Vivir con la abuela_

 _Yuko-san. Le prometo que le mandaré postales, Cartas y Fotos para que vea que estamos bien espero no ser una molestia mas en su vida gracias y le prometo que volveré cuando Nazca el Bebé._ _Te amo Vegeta;_ _Firma:_ _Suroha Osata._

Dejó la carta en la cama.

Se pintó los labios y beso la carta dejando la marca del labial.

Fue a su armario y recogió toda su ropa dejándola en la Valija.

Cuando de pronto sintió una patadita del bebé Saiyajin.

– Ah! Jeje, Bebé Supongo que no quieres irte Verdad? :) – Preguntó y el Feto Respondió con una Mas fuerte.

– Auchi!, Supongo que serás igual de fuerte como Tu Padre. – Cuando dijo eso el Bebé Ya no se Movió.

Sonó el Teléfono.

o.o

– H-Hola?

– Hola Suroha-san Soy Yuko Cuándo Vendrás?

– Ah, Yuko-san me asustó, en 20 minutos estoy ahí.

Hasta Luego.

– Hasta luego!

Cortó, ocultó su Ki y se fue volando por la Ventana.

Llegó a La Casa de Yuko en donde la esperaba con un bolso de ropa.

– Yuko-san precisa ayuda?

– No cariño es solo un bolso estaré Bien aunque no lo creas soy mas fuerte que una Anciana de mi edad.

– ¿Ok?

6 meses después...

– Oh, Yuko-san Quiere tomar té?

– Si cariño.

– MM delicioso.

Un Hombre de cabello negro y ojos Verdes vivía en el otro departamento de la ciudad de China, era el que cuidaba a Yuko mientras Suroha se iba a controlar el embarazo.


	12. Chapter 12: La Soledad

Pasaron dos años y Suroha le mandaba fotos a Vegeta y se hablaban por carta.

La bebé ya tenía dos años y pasaba preguntando por su padre.

\- Mami como era Papá? - pregunta la niña.

\- Kazumi-chan no... - Miró sus ojos y ella tenía la mirada de cachorro.

\- El era un hombre muy fuerte a pesar de todo siempre nos cuidó y nos... Amó.- terminó la frase con un nudo en la garganta. - Kazumi tiene dos años, el cabello negro oscuro como Vegeta y ojos celestes como Suroha.

La cola de ella se sacudía de un lado a otro.

\- Te ayudaré a empacar, iremos con Bra-san y Trunks-san! - dijo Feliz.

Su cuerpo era esbelto con los años y ya no tenía el cuerpo de joven. Ahora ya estaba pasando de joven a Veterana pero aún no se le notaba.

Vestida con unos tejanos azules marinos emprendieron vuelo a la casa de Goten.

 **Notas del Autor: Chicos lo lamento tanto por la demora, les prometo que subiré uno mas largo, es el estudio que me mantiene ocupada, en unos días o tal vez mañana subiré dos mas.**

 **Noss Leemos Otro Día! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13: El Reencuentro

Suroha se fue vestida con una fina camisa color crema y unos tejanos azules. Su lacio pelo envinado bien cortado hasta sus hombros.

Kazumi con una solera roja y zapatillas blancas. El cabello suelto hasta la espalda.

Todo era maravilloso, la hermosa madre jamás sabría que se encontraría con Vegeta

todo sería una casualidad, Bra la invitó a su casa diciéndole que solo iría la Familia Son.

La peliceleste planeó el encuentro, todo iba según el plan.

Todos llegaron a la casa Son, Iba: Vegeta, Trunks y Pan, Ubb y Marron, Goten y Bra, Suroha y Kazumi.

En el centro había una mesa grande llenos de comida, bocados y aperitivos.

20 minutos Antes de que los Familiares y amigos llegaran, llegaron primero Suroha y Kazumi osata.

La hija de Vegeta le dio la Bienvenida a Ambas.

\- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Sury-chan! n.n – Le guiñó un ojo. - lo mismo digo Bra-san.

Hicieron un saludo japones.

Bra se dio cuenta de que una niña con ojos idénticos a los suyos, la miraba escondiendo su rostro en los tejanos de Suroha.

\- Y... Quien es esta encantadora niña? :) - Kazumi-chan... ella es... Tu... hermana...- Dijo su Madre con expresión Triste.

Bra se quedó perpleja y emocionada, jamas había tenido una hermana.

\- Etto... no tengo palabras para describirlo :/ , Esto es... :D Asombroso! - ambas suspiraron aliviadas.

\- Eres... idéntica a nuestro padre! Tus ojos son como los míos y... niña, no eres nada parecida a tu madre, se nota que eres hija de Papá ;) - dijo la mayor.

\- Oye falta poco para la cena, puedo ducharme... claro si no te molesta...? - estás Bromeando, claro que puedes, eres bienvenida cuando gustes. :D – levantó la voz contenta.

Suroha fue al baño, se desnudó y Entró a la ducha.

Gilda, volverte a ver. - ( **esta vez no canta Suroja, sino que canta Gilda** )

"apretaba la almohada, pensando en ti, pensando en ti, yo te soñaba." - "también te imaginaba cerquita de mí, te imaginaba" - "Y hoy al volverte a encontrar, una nube me llevó al cielo. Tu voz Mi alegría y el suspirar, me hicieron sentir que te quiero" - "Volverte a Ver, volverte amar, después morir, después llorar. Volverte a ver, Volverte amar, después morir, después llorar".

 **Fin de la canción.**

Salió, miró arriba de la cama y se encontraba una nota con un vestido rojo con volados y de seda, largo hasta el piso.

 _Para Sury-chan: Sury-chan te compré el vestido mas hermoso y caro de la ciudad, sé que no es lo que esperabas pero es un regalo con mucho amor, espero te guste._

 _Tu mejor colega,_

 _Bura._

Suroha sonrió y dejó la carta.

Se sentó en la mesita con el espejo grande y se rizó el cabello, dejándolo mas corto.

El vestido le apretaba el cuerpo y la hizo erguirse hacia delante.

Era tipo sirena.

Zapatillas color carmín de tacón alto y su S en idioma saiyajin tapado por el vestido.

Una cadenita de oro con un corazón con diamantes muy pequeños que valieran mas de un millón de

Zenis.

Sus labios color de su preferido, rojo negro.

Las uñas rojas con puntos negros. Y un anillo que le regaló Vegeta hace dos años.

 **FlashBack.**

 **Vegeta estaba en la calle paseando con Suroha, cuando ella Ve algo que le gusta.** **U** **n anillo de color amarillo titilante con un hermoso diamante mas claro que el cabello de Bulma.**

 **\- Vegeta-san Mira! es hermoso! :D! - Vegeta volteó y lo miró, para el no era nada especial, solo era un pedazo de meta** **l colorido con otro pedazo de minerales endurecidos.**

 **\- PFF Humanos... - balbuceó.**

 **\- Que romántico sería que un hombre le regalara una joya a su chica... awww- dijo con cara de enamorada.**

 **En ese momento a Vegeta se le ocurrió una idea.**

 **\- Quedate aquí. - de pronto apareció delante de la vendedora.**

 **\- Señor que necesita?- Quiero esa joya.- dijo señalándola.**

 **\- Valdría unos... 12 Millones de zenis. - Vegeta sacó 20 millones y se los dio.**

 **\- Quedate con el cambio, humana. - Dijo con las manos en el bolsillo.**

 **Salió y Suroha lo miraba.**

 **\- A que fuiste a esa tienda? - dijo con una ceja levantada. - Problemas de humanos, a ti te interesan? - Tal vez no... pero... Que mas da.**

 **El sonrió con malicia.**

 **\- Estúpido Mono...- Murmuró sin que la oyera.**

 **Salieron volando con montones de bolsas con comida, ropa, zapatos y telas nuevas ya que Suroha sabía hacer vestidos, solo necesitaba aguja e hilo y tijera.**

 **Y claro tela o seda.**

 **A la mañana siguiente...**

 **Suroha despertó y encontró una nota en el refri.**

 **Idioma saiyajin, traducido al español.**

 **Mujer en la mesa está tu recompensa, por portarte adecuadamente,**

 _ **firma... Vegeta.**_

 ** _Eso le_ pareció tierno.**

 **Encontró lo que quería, pero siempre supo que nada es mejor que Vegeta le hable tiernamente.**

 **Fin de FlashBack.**

Suspiró de nostalgia.

Y Claro, que héroe de cabello alborotado azabache, inocente y optimista se aparecería en la fiesta...

Gokú su colega de hace dos años que se conocieron y se volverán a encontrar.

Para hablar y pedirse consejos entre ambos.

Mientras del otro lado...

Kazumi se vistió con una minifalda roja, su color preferido, y una blusa color magenta con un saco blanco y sandalias rojizas. Y Su cabello negro con un lazo de seda.

Trunks casual, y los demás igual.

Hora de la reunión.

Todos con sus parejas. Pan y Trunks se hicieron grandes amigos ;) Ubb y Marron salen juntos.

Gokú Joven acompaña a Milk viejita.

Goten Bailaba con Bura y se besaban.

Y del otro lado en la oscuridad, Vegeta solitario como un lobo.

Kazumi se fue a Jugar con Gogeta y Tori hija de Bura, edad tres años, Cabello Negro oscuro azabache y ojos negros como Pan.

Nació un año antes que Kazumi.

En la escalera bajaba Suroha Con la mirada fría y nerviosa.

Gokú, Milk, Goten y Bura la saludaron con las manos y ella caminaba tranquila mientras que por dentro la dominaban los nervios.

\- H-Hola- Saluda inclinándose, costumbre Japonesa.

Gokú y los demás igual.

\- Vaya si que ha pasado tanto tiempo, aunque aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que... AUCH! - De repente Milk le golpea la cabeza a Gokú inflando un chichón.

\- GRR! Gokú ya te he dicho que te comportes frente a una Dama! - Gritó Milk con la boca amplia y el ceño fruncido.

\- Pero... Solo la salude. - dijo con la cabeza gacha.

\- Gracias Gokú... Pero no era necesario decir tantas... - Se sonroja.- Incoherencias.

Gokú le da una palmada en la espalda como le dio a Milk cuando la sacó volando y dejando con un agujero en la pared, pero a ella ni la movió, ni por dos centímetros del suelo.

Todos los amigos z la miraron sorprendidos.

\- Cierto eres como nosotros... eso es genial... Peleamos en el Jardín?! - Preguntó emocionado Gokú.

Ella enrojeció como tomate.

\- Yo... Etto... N-No lo sé... - Tartamudeaba mientras se sujetaba el brazo.

\- Vamos! Por favor! SIIII! - El Le suplicó de rodillas- Ok... Pero... No Aquí... en donde nadie pueda vernos pero si sentirnos.

El asintió.

Fueron a 2 Kilómetros de allí.

Ella sé cambió el vestido a unos tejanos vaqueros y una camiseta negra.

Y el cabello atado con una coleta.

Gokú se sacó las pesas y le mostró sus fases.

\- Esta es la Fase 1! - ella miró y se sonrojó, recordando las cosas intimas con Vegeta.

\- Fase 2!- Mas roja todavía, sintió Cosquillas en la piel.

\- Fase 3! - Se sorprendió, Vegeta jamas le mostró esa fase y nunca la logró.

\- YY POR último! del super Saiyajin! Fase 4! - Esa También se sonrojó y sonrió pequeñamente.

\- DIIIOOOSSS AZUUUUUllll! - La penúltima fase, lo recordó cuando tuvo mas placer en sentir aquella fase.

Los golpes de Vegeta en su cuerpo jejejejeje XD!

ya saben a que golpes me refiero.

El dios rosa solo se lograría si los 5 saiyajines se juntaran.

\- Siento tu poder! es... GRANDEE! - Dijo ella temblando con el suelo.

Gokú se dio cuenta y regresó a su estado normal.

\- Ahora vas tu! M-Muestrame tus Fases.- ella sonrió con alegría y animos.

\- Muy bien aquí voy! - La pelinegra Apretó sus Puños y un aura blanca apareció.

\- Nada mal... ese poder lo tenía yo cuando pelee contra Freezer! en la fase 1, ni Pan pudo tener este poder.

\- JAHHHHH! - Gritó y su cabello se alborotó volviendo a dorado y ojos azul turquesa medio verdes, y rayitos azules y rojos en su aura .

\- La fase 2?!1 Tienes el poder mas Grande que el poder oculto de Gohan?! :O – Supongo que lo sorprendí, Aunque aún me falta mas poder, mucho mas que demostrarleEeE! - Gritó y su cabello se torno dorado y mas largo hasta el piso- L-La TREEEESSS! - ahora su poder era multiplicado por dos que el poder de Gotenks y parecido al poder de Vegetto en estado normal.

De repente en la reunión todos los guerreros sintieron el Ki de la fase tres por poco a la cuatro y pensaron "mmm...ese poder... solo lo he sentido cuando Estaba Vegetto en su fase normal en el tiempo de Buu" Pensó Vegeta con la boca abierta.

Pan y Trunks lo sintieron.

\- T-Trunks... Que fue ESOoO!? - Pregunta Pan.- No! No lo entiendo! Como es posible! - Todos miraron a Ubb- Gruñía y se enojaba.

\- Ese Ki solo lo sentí una vez! y fue cuando...

"Jamas sentí un ki fuera de lo normal de un Humano"

ese recuerdo se le apareció como una epifanía.

\- S-Suroha... - Tartamudeó Vegeta con dificultad.

\- Papá no.. ella no... es imposible... ella solo es una mujer común o me equivoco? - Preguntó Bura.

\- Los saiyajines cuando están heridos se curan fácilmente y después de recuperarse recuperan gran parte de su poder, pero esto! ella es medio humana jamas llegué a pensar que una Media Humana llegara hasta este estado! - Goten y Trunks se ofendieron con ese comentario.- Ejem, Papá mi Goten-kun y Trunks-san se ofendieron, según con lo que Goten me dijo ellos se fusionaban y llegaron a la fase 3 y ella no necesitó fusionarse con nadie para llegar hasta ese poder! ahora mi dos chiquillos se sienten débiles... aunque Goten-kun lo sea- susurró a Trunks.

\- Mi Gokú no está! - Gritó Milk preocupada.

\- Se fue con una mujer muy Bella.- Dijo Goten, mientras Bura lo miraba con ojos altones y temerarios.

\- Recuerden que a mi padre le gustan las peleas, adonde sientan un ki grande ahí está.

Todos asintieron y se fueron volando, menos Milk y Bura, que parecían mas débiles Que una hormiga.

\- Recuerden decirle que tiene que trabajar de guarda espaladas para mister satán!- Gritó Milk con la mirada seria.

En la pelea...

Todos observaban a la "misteriosa Chica"

desde 50 metros no tan lejos.

Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Pan y Ubb estaban en los cielos.

\- Hace 10 minutos que lleva así y su ki no deja de aumentar! - Dijo asustado Gokú.

Vegeta Bajó y la miró a los ojos.

Otro grito mas fuerte y todo se levantó incluyendo autos, colinas y casas cercas.

\- La fase 4. - dijo con una sonrisa Gokú.

Se convirtió en Ozaru, volvió a otra forma.

El cabello de la joven se volvió negro completo y sus ojos ahora eran marrones.

Pelo en su cuerpo y sus senos cubiertos por mas pelos.

Cola larga y estirada, su tejano todo roto y metido entre su... Trasero.

Labios carnosos, Sombra roja en sus párpados.

Nariz respingada y uñas largas y rojas.

Vegeta la observó impactado y con deseo, era la primera vez que veía a una chica en esa fase.

Su voz se volvió como la de Twilight Sparkle.

Vegeta intentó acercarse.

\- N-No te acerques! aléjate! VETE! - Intentó agarrarla por la fuerza pero impactó contra un árbol.

Ahora Trunks se fusionó con Goten, Gotenks apareció y entró en acción.

\- Mira Preciosa, te daré tu merecido! - Preciosa dijo Goten, le pareció muy Bonita y Trunks lo del merecido.

Con facilidad desapareció y reapareció detrás de Gotenks y lo estampó contra el suelo creando un gran cráter.

\- QUIEN SIGUEEE! - Sonrió Torcidamente.

Apuntó a Gokú y el estaba a punto de hacerse en la ropa por el miedo.

Gokú la siguió con la mirada.

\- MMM Son Gokú, Kakarotto, como te llamarás ahora? Capitán zoquete!?- Le dijo con la lengua salida.

\- Pensé que pelearías mas y hablarías menos, pero veo que me equivoque! - Gokú uso su fase azul.

Hizo un desaparecido rápido y la apretó contra su cuerpo, ella utilizó su cola y le hizo cosquillas en su abdomen.

\- Que aburrido eres! - Sonrió.

Ahora cambió a la fase 4 Gokú.

Sus dos colas se enroscaron y bailaban en los aires, mientras los otros todos destrozados en el suelo observando con dolor y gemidos.

Peleaban y la velocidad era infinita e iguales para los dos.

En un aumento de poder el la sujetó por la cintura con su cola y la agarró de su quijada mientras con la otra mano le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro.

\- Quiero que Pares ahora! o destrozaremos el planeta si seguimos así!- Gritó con Jadeos Gokú.

\- Noo! Ahora o nunca! Jamas te dejaré! seré yo quien te derrote, Kakarotto! - Gritó ella con la única fuerza que tenía.

Gokú se enojó tanto que la noqueó con solo un dedo.

Iba cayendo al suelo y antes de caer fue agarrada por Vegeta.

\- Suroha-chan... Me enorgulleces...- Murmuró Vegeta.

Volvió a la normalidad, sana y salva solo que... Desnuda con los pechos al aire y los tejanos como una sunga.

\- d-Dónde Estoy...?- Preguntó con los ojos entreabiertos.

Abrió sus ojos rápido y estaba rodeada de hombres menos Pan quien la miraba con miedo.

Se sentó y se cubrió con las manos.

A Trunks le dio lastima y se sacó su chaqueta y la cubrió.

\- Hola Mamá! - le dijo Trunks.

Ella se sonrojó.

\- Trunks-san... Tanto tiempo sin vernos... que manera de encontrarnos... jjeje- ríe nerviosa.

Ahora estaba cubierta y con cierto hombre tomándola por la cintura.

\- Vegeta-kun...- Lo miró pálida.

Se le tiró encima y lo abrazó después se puso a llorar.

\- Como te extrañé! no puedo estar lejos de ti!- su nariz se puso roja de tanto llanto.

El sonrió y no ocultó esa sonrisa bonita que solo mostraba con Bulma.

La mostró, ahora tenía un nuevo orgullo que cuidar y esa era Suroha, la segunda y única Media saiyajin que lo cambió mas que cuando un gato y ratón son amigos.

La felicidad los inundo a ambos salvo a Pan.

\- Que cursis... Trunks por qué tu no eres así conmigo!?- le gritó con lágrimas falsas.

\- AY Panny Ya deja de ser tan... Romántica. - La besó.

Ubb Sintió Nauseas de Ver eso.

En los aires estaban Milk, Marron y Bura en la avioneta de la Corporación.

\- Hola Chicos! - dijo Bura.

\- Bury! - Dijo Goten adolorido.

\- Goteeeenn-kuuun! - Gritó Bura Enojada- Levántate tuuu! eres mas débil que... Ese insecto de Yamcha!... Me hubiese quedado con Sodae, al menos no lloriquea como tu.- Pero igual te amo!- Se besaron.

Marron se fue a los brazos de Ubb, ahora el Moreno ya no sentía nauseas sino que mariposas en el estómago.

\- jijiji!- rió Ubb sonrojado.

\- GoKUUUuuuuuuuUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuU!- Ese Grito espantó a las gaviotas que estaban en las palmeras e hizo que los cocodrilos se pegaran en las rocas.

Era Milk muy enojada.

\- M-milk! - Gokú trago Grueso.

Milk Corrió con toda su velocidad y saltó por arriba de todos e impactó contra el pecho de Gokú.

\- TE DIJE QUE NO FALTARAS AL TRABAJOOOOOOOOO! - Empezaron a correr en circulos.

Gokú temeroso y Milk enojada tratando de darle unas nalgadas.

Suroha y Vegeta se reían sin ocultar nada.

\- Que idiota es Kakarotto, Verdad Vegeta-kun?- preguntó Suroha.

\- Sip, Sin duda, es un idiota.-asintieron todos.

Gokú tele transportó a todos hacia la casa de Bura y Goten.

\- Ya no hay nada que aclarar, nuestro poder está igualado!- dijo Gokú con una sonrisa.

\- Oh, mira tu ropa Sury-chan!- Dijo Bura espantada.

Suroha miró en la cortina que estaba cerrada y era de seda.

Sujetó la tijera y la cortó. En 10 minutos apareció con un vestido azul de seda.

\- Es... Hermoso! lo quiero! - Dijo Pan.

\- Aquí tienes. - OH! DIVINOOOOO ME ENCANTA!- Pan salió y Trunks quedó embobado con su figura y ella se ruborizó.

Vegeta le preguntó en cuanto tiempo podría hacer un traje y ella responde...

\- Para ti sería hoy mismo si yo quisiera.- Le guiñó un ojo.

El la tomó nuevamente y se hundieron en un beso apasionado.

\- awww.- Todos se enternecieron.

\- QUE MIRAN! INSECTOS! - dijo gruñendo.

\- Me encanta cuando te pones, tan... Gruñón...- el se sonrojó.


	14. Chapter 14: El Orgullo de Vegeta

El día pasó y nuestros héroes vivían en paz.

Vegeta conoció a su segunda hija, Kazumi Osata.

Al principio la trato mal... pero luego de 4 años mas tarde fueron a entrenar a un lugar lejano.

La niña tenía gran poder, pero aún no se concentraba lo suficiente como para poder sentir los movimientos del enemigo.

Vegeta se movía a gran velocidad y ella apenas lo captaba.

El la golpeó y la estrelló contra un lago.

\- Papá! n-No seas Tan malo! - Kazumi no se trata de Tratar bien o mal, se trata de aumentar tu fuerza y tu visión.- tu que sabes, solo te preocupas por golpearme y... decirme inútil.- eso último lo balbuceó.- Veo que eres mas inútil que tu tío Goten.- sonrió tétrico.

Ella se enfadó y le golpeó la cara que no le hizo ningún daño.- A veces me pregunto... que gano yo con el orgullo? Eso tu no me lo vas a responder y que solo eres puro orgullo y nada de pelea! -esto le dolió a Vegeta.

Con todas sus únicas fuerzas para pelear y con la única Gota de orgullo, le pateo la espalda a su padre.

\- ahora Vegeta? Quien se pudre de dolor!?- se burló ella.

\- Deja de presumir y estate atenta! - se levantó ya que no le dolió para nada y le lanzó su mejor ataque.- BIG BANG ATACK!- Lo esquivó con una mano.- eres buena enana, pero aprende de tus mayores!- HAY me duele ay, ay AYY! - Gimoteó ella con la mano quemada.

Puso la mano en el agua.

-AWW.- Suspiró Aliviada.- P-Papá...Papá!- Ahora que ena... pero que demonios?!- Se sorprendió.

Vio algo que ya vio muchas veces pero ahora era mas aterrador.

A Freezer y sus lacayos.

\- Freezer!- Papá Quien es el? Es bueno o malo?- rápido vete corre lo mas rápido que puedas! yo me encargo!- se transformo en super guerrero fase 1.

\- Yo también pelearé!- ella activó su ki junto con su aura azul como la de su padre.

\- Que sorpresa... vaya, vaya mi queridisimo príncipe Vegeta el "supremo" dios de los saiyajines.

\- Cállate maldito lagarto, ya verás!- Creés que es tan fácil vencerme, se necesitaría a mas de dos dioses de la destrucción para vencerme, ahora que entrené dos años lejos de aquí! haré trisas a tu familia mono asqueroso!- Freezer evolucionó a su última forma.

Sus pies se volvieron pezuñas y su cara se parece a un caballo, sus cuernos son como cabras y la musculatura es como la de Broly.

Su cola se volvió violeta al igual que su piel.

Su ki aumentó mas que la de la fase 4 y la de un dios azul o rosa.

Ahora Vegeta temblaba, Sintió el ki de Suroha aproximarse.

\- OYEE! Quien te creés que eres para meterte con mi familia, vuelve a tu Maldito Planeta

Fenómeno!- Gritó Suroha con el dedo apuntando a Freezer y el la miraba entre sorprendido y divertido.- Miren a quien tenemos aquí... tu debes ser... la mujer esa de pelo azul, o el mono este te contagió su tinte negro?- le dijo sonriendo.

Suroha sintió una puntada en el pecho, la confundió con Bulma? Si, eso hizo.

\- N-No sé de que hablas...- dijo mirando a bajo.- Vegeta rodó los ojos como diciendo, te dejarás llevar por el pasado?- Si quieres... te puedo dar confort en mi nave... ya sabes...bonita- ella miró a Vegeta y sonrió maliciosamente.-Claro mi príncipe, lo que pasa es que estoy muy ocupada... ya sabe con otros MONOSS!-Vegeta gruñó.-MUJER!-Gritó Vegeta enojado.

-Ya voy Veggy-kun! ;D – dijo sonriendo.

\- NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!- Que pasa, Bebé?-TE DIJE QUE!- Se inclinó y lo besó.

\- No seas celoso amor ;D – el se sonrojó y la ignoró.

-EJEM!- Tosió Kazumi.

-Que, ahora que Kazumi-chan?-preguntó Suroha.

Apuntó a Freezer y el lagarto tenía una gran esfera para destruir la Tierra.

\- Ah, si. ESTÚPIDO, IDIOTA, MAL PARI...- Vegeta le Tapó la Boca y ella seguía balbuceando.

Kazumi entró en acción y usó la fase dos del super guerrero.

Terminó con todos los lacayos con un solo dedo, pero Vegeta la sujetó del pie justo cuando se había elevado para ir a pelear contra Freezer.

\- PAPÁ SUÉLTAMEE! NOOO! - Kazumi escúchame! no estamos al nivel de Freezer!- Ve-Vegeta!- Gimió Suroha mientras era tomada por el cuello por Freezer.-NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLE UN SOLO PELO!- Grita Vegeta con el cabello rubio.- UPSY llegaste tarde!- Con su Pezuña la elevó...-VEEGEEETTAAAAA!.- disparó un laser rojo traspasando su pecho.

\- SUROHAA!-Grita Muy Fuerte a medida que su ki aumentaba.

Su cuerpo cayó y por el Shock Vegeta y Kazumi se quedaron inmóviles

\- Ma-Mamá...- Susurra en llanto lagrimeando.

-MAMAAAAAAA! NOOOO! POR QUEEEE!- Gritó Kazumi mirando el cielo y cayendo arrodillada con los puños apretados.

El cuerpo de Suroha quedo todo ensangrentado enfrente de ambos.

\- Suroha... No... No te mueras... por favor no... - Ve-Vegeta...Cu...Cuida a... Kazumi-chan...Hazla fuerte...Se feliz... qu-quiero que... sepas... que... te amo...- la última palabra que dijo a Vegeta le ablandó el alma.- Yo...También te amo.- le susurra al oído.

La besó despacio con un beso corto y la macaba en sus brazos mientras las lágrimas de el caían la frente de ella.

Las esferas de el dragón dejaron de funcionar ya que la gente pedía deseos malignos.

Y no serviría resucitar a Suroha.

Ya no había esperanza, lo único que les quedaba se fue por el caño.

\- TUUU! MATASTE! A SUROHAA! MALDITO BASTARDO! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR COBARDE!- Gritó Vegeta mientras se volvía dios azul.

\- Pobre Principito la única humana que lo contuvo y que le entregó su "Amor" jajaja mira como me rio, eres Super ingenuo, pensé que pensabas con la cabeza... pero veo que pensaste con la idiotez Veggy.- su ira llego al limite.

Su cordura se fue por la borda, sus limites se disolvieron y su orgullo pisoteado nuevamente.

Su familia destruida, Bulma muerta, Suroha Muerta, su hija lastimada.

Ahora lo único que falta es que mate a sus hijos.

\- NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE ACERQUES A KAZUMI, NI A BURA, NI A NADIE DE ESTE PLANETA! TE JURO POR TODA MI FAMILIA QUE MATASTE QUE TE VAAS ARREPENTIR! - Gritó y su pelo se elevó mas, su aura cambió a negra con azul oscuro.

Era la fase dos del dios azul.

\- Papá...Snif... eres fuerte...Snif- Suspira mientras sonríe.

Freezer hizo un movimiento y apareció al frente de Kazumi.

\- mmm... Para Mi gusto eres linda y... me gustas... me gusta verte sufrir!- sonrió Freezer.

La golpeó en la cabeza dejando un charco de sangre de Kazumi en el suelo.

La niña quedo estampada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

Sangre en la boca y con una hemorragia interna.

Vegeta miró todo y se quedó traumatizado.

Suroha, su amor, su obsesión, su única amiga, muerta.

Bulma, La primera mujer que amo y que adoró a pesar de su carácter, muerta.

Kazumi, Su vida, su ángel, su anhelo y su única persona que lo entendió y que lo quería y no por lo que es y no por lo que aparenta ser.

En ese momento un laser rojo pasó por sus ojos, su ser se liberó.

\- ME QUITASTE A SUROHA, A MI PADRE. A MI MADRE! PERO COMETISTE UN GRABE ERROR EN HABERME QUITADO A MI HIJA! - todo su poder se liberó con todas sus fuerzas les dio muchos golpes a Freezer que solo le tocaron las manos.

En el hotel...

Gokú estaba con el cabello peinado para atrás se veía ridículo, y con un esmoquin negro ya que no le gustaban los azules que lo obligaban a usar.

Gokú sintió el Ki de Vegeta incrementar a un nivel increíble.

\- MMM Milk-san no tenía razón... esto no es para mi!- Gokú dio un movimiento y rompió la ropa en trisas.- emprendió vuelo para el palacio de Kami-sama.

Llegó.

\- Hola Kami-sama!- Inclinación japonesa.

\- Hi, Son Gokú!- Dijo MR. Popo.

\- Gokú usted no ha sentido un Ki muy Parecido a Suroha-san?- preguntó Dende.

Goku se rasca la barbilla.

\- Si aunque... no era el de Suroha-chan si no de Vegeta-san en dios azul nivel dos o tres creo.

Gokú se puso su gi y se fue rumbo al campo de Batalla.

FreezerBallo logró matar a Kazumi y Suroha, Vegeta aún seguía con vida.

Vegeta alzó la vista y vio a Gokú en el cielo.

\- Ka...Kakarotto..- Vegeta estaba tomando la mano de Kazumi.

Gokú vio todo destruido, grandes cráteres y a sus amigas muertas.

\- Suroha-chan, Kazumi-senpai! - Gritó Gokú llorando.


	15. Chapter 15: Viva

Gokú llegó cerca de Suroha y Kazumi.

\- Vegeta quien a hecho esto?! - preguntó enojado Gokú.

\- Ka...Kakarotto... Su-Suroha-chan... Kazumi! - Dijo Vegeta mientras lloraba como en Namekusein.

\- SI lo sé! Pero quien a hecho esto?! - Gritó con coraje.

\- Freezer...- Vegeta cerró los ojos.

Freezerballo apareció a 10 metros de Gokú.

\- No haz cambiado nada... mi queridisimo Gokú.-Dijo con la sonrisa tétrica.

\- Maldito!- gritó tanto que se volvió rubio al instante.

\- BAH! Que viejas transformaciones.- se quejó el lagarto.

\- La pagarás! - Gritó echando rayos por los ojos.

Voló y se le Echo encima, le propinó un golpe en el abdomen y lo dejó con dos Espirales en los ojos.

\- No te lo perdonaré! - juntó sus manos y le lanzo un Kame Hame Ha por 10. Que le cortó la cola.

de pronto apareció Piccolo con unas semillas Zensu.

Gotenks fase 3 y Roshi musculoso.

Gotenks agarró a Suroha y Roshi a Kazumi.

Las llevaron atrás de una montaña y les tomaron el pulso.

Gotenks se separó.

Trunks la puso en su regazo y le oyó el corazón latir lentamente.

\- Sury Está viva!- dijo con ánimos.

Goten examinó la herida de su pecho y dijo...

\- No le traspasó del todo el pecho, solamente le dieron un pequeño golpe.

\- Y por qué no se mueve?- preguntó Roshi. Piccolo la miró- es obvio, está inconsciente.-

Roshi sacó la camisa que llevaba dentro y la rompió. La colocó en la herida de Suroha y sé la apretó.

\- Háganse a un lado! - Dijo Piccolo frotando sus manos mientras le salían chispas amarillas.

\- Piccolo-san que hará?!-Preguntó Goten preocupado.

El Namek puso sus manos achispadas en el pecho de Suroha y en 5 segundos la joven suspiró tomando aire, despertó despacio.

\- ... Ve-Vegeta-kun... ayuda... aaahhhhh!- Gritó al Ver a Piccolo ahí.

\- ... Quién eres?!- Preguntó alzando una esfera de ki amarilla.

El maestro de Gohan sonrió.

\- Gusto en conocerte, soy Piccolo. - Dijo con su sonrisa y el ceño fruncido.

\- D-Dónde Está Vegeta-san?!- Preguntó asustada.

El verde le apuntó a unos pasos de ella a Vegeta.

\- VEGETA-KUN!- ella se levantó y Trunks la sujetó por la muñeca.

\- Trunks-san... SUÉLTAME! Quiero ir con Vegeta!- el negó con la cabeza y la agachó.

\- El está...?- el asintió.

\- Trunks deja que vaya a verlo.- dijo Goten y el la soltó.

Suroha corrió y estaba el cuerpo de Vegeta.

\- NOOO! - Gritó agonizante.- Me... Lo prometiste... NO TE MORIRÍAS!- Todos gruñían.

\- Dónde está Gokú-san?!- Preguntó Suroha.

\- No sabemos... pero sentimos un ki mas fuerte que el tuyo y el de Vegeta.

\- FREEZER!- Gritó Suroha mientras activaba su ki para irse volando.

Todos: FREEZER?!- Si, así es! - SUROHA-SAN ESPERA, SI VEGETA NO PUDO HACER NADA, TU NO PODRÁS! - CÁLLATE LARVA VERDE!- le gritó ella.

Puso sus manos en su frente y grita.- TAIYOKEN!- Una luz amarilla y blanca les borró la vista a los guerreros.

Escondió su ki y se marchó a toda velocidad por los cielos.

Suroha llegó al campo de batalla y Gokú estaba en super guerrero legendario.

El cabello rojo y ojos blancos. Apenas Freezer lo golpeaba.

\- S-Su Velocidad... AUMENTOOO! - Dijo mientras las rocas gigantes flotaban.

Freezer y Gokú se desvanecían en el aire y se esquivaban uno a otro.

Gokú hizo su mejor ataque.

\- KAIOKEN PORRR! 200!- su ki se tornó negro rojizo e impactó a Freezer hasta el piso a unos metros de Suroha.

\- Eso es Gokú-san! acaba con esa Lagartija!- Gritó y Gokú la oyó.

\- Suroha-chan!- sus ojos volvieron a ser rojizos.

\- GOKU CUIDADO! - en ese momento Freezer apareció atrás de Gokú y lo Golpeó muy fuerte haciéndolo Escupir sangre.

\- Miren a quien tenemos aquí... Soruha, Verdad? - Soy Suroha no Soruha idiota!


	16. Chapter 16: Besos Sin Sentimientos

Suroha no estaba para nada alegre con la mirada de Freezer.

\- Por qué me miras y no me atacas?! - SHH niña... recuerdas la propuesta que te propuse pero no aceptaste?

\- SI PERO QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE ME IRE CON TU ASQUEROSO BATALLON, SOY UNA MUJER DIGNA NO UN ALIENIGENA SIN ESCRUPULOS COMO TU!- Freezer sonrió :D

\- MMMM... Me encantan las rebeldes! ;) - Le guiñó el ojo.

Ella puso la cara verde y se quedó asqueada de mirarlo.

\- Eres repugnante. - con su rostro con nauseas. :Z

Freezerballo voló y la apretó contra su piel violeta.

Suroha aspiró el aroma de él.

"QUE ASCO! HUELE A ESTIERCOL DE CABALLO!"Pensó para ella misma.

El olió el cabello de la chica.

"Hace añares que no huelo este aroma, es tan... SAIYAJIN?!"pensó el lagarto.

La recostó contra la tierra y empezó a Quitarle la blusa lentamente.

\- Q-Que...Haces? - le preguntó temblando.- Pensé que eras mas valiente Guapa pero veo que me equivoqué.- sonrió tétrico.

\- Vas... a Violarme?- Pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No, Solo te enseñare lo que es el verdadero estilo de los del espacio, he probado otras pieles... veamos como sabe esta.- dijo lamiéndose los labios.

Con sus garras recorrió la piel desde el vientre hasta su sujetador.

\- No... por favor...- Te haré gozar mas que Vegeta lo hizo, serás mía... tendremos muchos críos mitad saiyajin.- :D – Dejadme por favor! No lo hagas! - Freezer se deleitó con esas suplicas.

\- Mientras mas supliques mas te castigaré!- ella intentó librarse y el piel violeta capturó su boca.

"VEGETA-KUN! AYUDADMEEE! QUE ASCOOOOO! POR FAVORR!"pensó con lágrimas.

"MMM Sabe deliciosa, lo disfrutaste Vegeta y ahora lo disfrutaré yo solito"Pensó Freezer.

Suroha se enfureció Gruñó en la boca del piel violeta y lo empujó a dos pasos de ella.

El la agarró por los pies.

\- ESTUPIDO, MALDITO GILIPOLLASS ERESS UN...- Freezer la golpeó tan fuerte que la noqueó tan fácil sin mover un dedo.

Rompió su sujetador. Vio su busto grande y con pezones endurecidos.

La chica estaba nuevamente inconsciente, no consciente de lo que Freezer le hacía.

Dos horas mas tarde...

Todo era nublado en la vista de Suroha, sentía un terrible dolor inimaginable en su entrepierna.

Todo le daba vueltas, parecía que su nariz se derretía. Dolores en las costillas y en su cabeza un moretón.

En su vientre tenía moretones y mas arriba de su clavícula varios rasguños.

En su pecho su herida cubierta con una gran bendita.

\- Al final... Me violó...- Dijo con una sonrisa de lastima y con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

"Soy una inútil... Como pude dejar que pasara esto!"Se dijo a si misma.

\- Por lo menos me cubrió la herida...-dice sola.

Y en cinco minutos se largo a llover...

las gotas de agua caían como cascada en su cabeza, el frio le ponía la piel de gallina.

Su corazón latía fuerte.

Tenía algo de energía.

Los guerreros Z se encontraban todos en sus hogares, pensaban...

"AH, debe estar en la casa de tal, debe estar en tal lado... se encontrará con tal.."

ni siquiera sabían que la joven fue violada por Freezer y el lagarto se fue.

Gokú era el único que la buscaba y se preocupaba por ella.

\- SUROHAAA!- Gritaba en los altos del descampado.

Violada y vestida con trapos vibró su KI con todas sus fuerzas y Gokú lo sintió.

Ya que estaba muy cerca de allí.

Gokú la vio tirada, Golpeada en el gran descampado.

Parte de la canción de Jesse y Joy- "Me perdí buscando ese lugar, todo por tratar de demostrar y olvidé que sin tu amor no valgo nada, y tomé una vuelta equivocada."- "Me quedé sin movimiento, sin saber por donde regresar. Lleno de remordimiento, no sé como lograr mi alma reparar.- "Y Llorar y Llorar, no sirve de nada ahora que te perdí, te quiero recuperar. Ven sálvame, despiertame, rescatame. Del sufrimiento"Fin de la canción.

El saiyajin la tomó por la cintura y la vio Semi desnuda.

Con la blusa rasgada sin sujetador y con su minifalda rota.

Estaba en calzones.

\- El me...- Suroha pensó lo que iba a decir y le avergonzó mucho.- me lastimó mucho... me dejó aquí T-Toda lastimada... Ayudadme por favor...- Gokú miró en su entrepierna y sangraba demasiado.

El se dio cuenta de que la violaron, dejó la violación de lado y le pregunta.

\- Fue Freezer?- Ella asintió.

\- Jamas pensé que el iba a llegar a violarte.- ella gimió de dolor.-Me... ME DUELEE!- Cuanto te duele?- Ella apretó su mano.- AUUUUCHHHH!- Gimió Gokú mientras ella le dejaba la mano hinchada.

\- M-Me llevas a... La cabaña de... La Abuela... Yuko-san- Gokú no sabía que quería decir.

\- Cabeza de... Estamos a 20 Kilómetros de su casa, ella murió hace dos años, 4 meses después de que yo me fui de casa.- comenta con dolor y jadeos con gemidos.

Llegaron...

en la cabaña habían muchas cosas. La cama tendida, la ducha limpia y una luz roja tenue en su habitación.

\- Gra-Gracias.- el sonrió.

\- Que edad tienes?- Yo.. Tengo 32 años... y usted...?- yo tengo 34 aunque realmente tengo 60.- Se rascó la nuca.- Q-Quiero du-ducharme, me llevarías al baño, No soy una molestia, Verdad?- Asintió

ella sonrió.

Se desvistió y empezó a refregarse la esponja en su piel, le ardía la piel. Sus heridas no eran tan graves pero si dolorosas, deslizó su mano por su vientre hasta toparse con su... Vagina y abajo sangraba un poco, rosó el gran hueco que le dejo ese extraterrestre y de una sola estocada introdujo su dedo en su entrada. No tenía la semilla pero si quemaduras en su trasero. Que suerte, no quedaría embarazada.

TOC TOC!

\- Gokú-san que quieres?- Preguntó ella.

\- Traje una semilla del ermitaño, te servirá para curar tus heridas.- Entra Gokú.- Gokú la vio completamente con las piernas sanas pero con rasguños pequeños que no se notaban.

Le dio una semilla senzu.

Y en unos segundos su energía recobró, las heridas y los moretones desaparecieron y también la sangre

en su entrada.

\- Gracias.- Se paró y el se sonrojó y giró su rostro al otro lado.

-oh, NO!- Que pasa?- no tengo ropa!- El suspiró con nervios.

\- Ya sé! - en la cama había una sabana blanca y gruesa.

En el perchero había una bata blanca y se la puso.

\- Gokú...- Si?- Solo... Hay una cama para... dos.- se sonroja.

El también.- Supongo que no me quedaré.- dijo triste.

\- Claro que si! dormirás... conmigo...- se ruboriza.

\- Ok?- dijo no muy seguro.

Ella tomó una tijera e hilo y la sabana la convirtió en un hermoso vestido blanco con tirantes y fino que le cubría hasta las rodillas.

Luego se acostó acurrucada en el pecho de Gokú.

El guerrero estaba dormido.

Entonces le dio calor y se sacó la camiseta azul que siempre lleva debajo del GI.

Ella se daba vueltas en la cama.

El rostro de Freezer la atormentaba a cada rato.

\- No...- Susurraba.- Ahora apareció sonriendo.-KYAHH!- Gritó asustada y Gokú se levantó de golpe.

\- Q-Que? QUE PASOO!?- Ella se tiró y lo abrazó fuerte.- El... Ese maldito... me... Me atormenta en mis sueños!- Gokú estaba sonrojado y somnoliento.-tranquila... estoy aquí... no te hará mas daño, no lo permitiré.- Ella le besa la mejilla.- Gokú-kun... sé que tu... amas a Milk-san y...- Ella fue callada con un beso intenso y con pasión de parte de Gokú.

Le siguió el ritmo.

Ahora se recostaron.

Lentamente se separaron y se miraban a los ojos, en los ojos de Gokú no había amor ni deseo, solo lastima. En los de ella digamos que nada, solo le gustaban sus besos y tenía muchas ganas de decirle que lo quería pero a su manera. Ahora no tenía a nadie.,Vegeta muerto, su hija muerta y solo Gokú la acompañaría en una noche especial, le hará dejar el pasado de su "violación" atrás.

\- No... esto está mal... Tu amas a Vegeta y ... yo a Milk-san- dijo alterado.

Ella bufó y sonrió de lado.

\- Vegeta ya no está aquí... y esto... yo... tu me gustas Gokú-kun... te vi y mi corazón latía desesperado, quiero que seas mío... quiero... ser... tu am...or- dijo tragando grueso.

El estaba sudado y nervioso.

\- Pero... yo... no te amo.- dice agachando la cabeza.

Le Rompió el corazón.

\- Yo ya lo sabía... pero... por lo menos.. nada olvidalo...- se dio media vuelta y fingió dormirse.

Gokú sonrió y la agarró por la cintura.- dije que no te amo... no que no te quiero- La besó y sin estar conscientes, hicieron el amor y durmieron juntos.

A la mañana siguiente...

Suroha estaba desnuda y con una sensación placentera que solo con Vegeta experimentaba.

Miró su reloj y eran las siete de la mañana.- debajo de su entrepierna estaba mojada y... con la semilla de Gokú esparcida en su interior.

Se shockeó y se puso nerviosa.

Sigilosamente salió de la cama y se fue a la tina con agua caliente.

Salió y se puso el vestido blanco.

Cortó una tira de la sabana sobrante y se ató una coleta ya que su cabello era corto hasta sus hombros.

Fue a la cocina y dijo...

\- IUU que asco! solo hay cosas... podridas- exploró un cuarto en el sótano donde había una cartera gris con dinero suficiente para comprar comida para llenar sus estómagos.

Agarró el bolso y alzó vuelo hacia una tienda.

\- Suroha?- Preguntó un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos azules.

\- Kalen...-Sonrió.- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos... haz cambiado mucho y Vegeta?- Ella se entristeció.

\- El y yo...- el hermano pensó que se separaron- Si lo sé, fue muy difícil, y Kazumi-chan?- Ella se mordió el labio para aguantar el dolor- EMM... Me vas a atender? - oh, si claro.

Compró comida y se fue.

Al llegar cocinó el desayuno.

El olor a comida llegó a las fosas nasales de Gokú.

Los ojos del saiya se abrieron de golpe y un crujido lo levantó.

-MMM Huele bien...- Bajó las escaleras- Gokú-san...-se sonrojó y le sirvió muchos platos para llenarlo.

\- MMM Que rico comí! - Sonrió y se rascó la nuca.

Observó a Suroha y no pudo evitar admitir que no se veía nada mal con ese vestido.

\- Que bonito es, lo compraste?- ella sonríe.- No, lo hice yo misma.-Dijo presumiendo.

El se sorprendió.

\- Iré a entrenar, vienes?- ella le dijo...-No... yo estaré desayunando- dice con una mano en su rostro.

\- OKY.- dijo mientras se alejó al otro lado de la casa para entrenar.

"Kazumi... Hija me siento muy avergonzada, pero Gokú me está ayudando y claro yo espero no enamorarme de él. Si eso llegara a pasar sería traición hacia tu padre.

Vegeta-kun siempre serás el primero y mi alma te pertenece, pero no mi corazón.

Me gusta Goku-san, es cariñoso, atento, apasionado e ingenuo... sus labios me... encantaron, que haré! es dos hombres un destino. No se a quien amar! Vegeta te amo y Gokú...

te quiero a ti, eres mio, mi musa de la salvación" pensó mientras lavaba los platos.

Seis horas después...

Gokú pescó un pez grande y mas el ramen con sushi que preparó Suroha almorzaron bien.

\- Delicioso!- dijo gustoso.- Ella sonrió.- ah, si, pues, mas tarde tengo un pequeño regalo para ti...-Le dijo con una sonrisa picara y el al ser tan inocente no la captó.

\- Me muero por saber cual es.

Suroha en su dedo tenía aun el anillo que le regaló Vegeta, lo escondió en un cajón donde nadie lo hallara.

Sacó el pequeño detalle.

\- Es una riñonera, aquí podrás guardar todo lo que necesites.-Sonrió y se lo coloca en la cintura.

\- Es muy...- la miró y le gustó su mirada, era radiante- Perfecta.

\- Son-kun... yo... me estoy obsesionando contigo.- le dijo sonriente.

\- Yo igual, pero... después de que termine nuestro encuentro... no se si podré respirar sin tu piel.

Ella se entristeció.

\- Nuestro encuentro será casual, a demás... sigo amando a Vegeta-kun.- Dijo seria.

El sonrió.

\- No te ofendas pero... Yo amo a Milk-san y me gusta...- enrojeció.- Estar contigo.

\- A mi también me sucede eso, mis sentimientos por Vegeta son mas fuertes.

Son amigos con beneficios. No se aman, pero se gustan, no se desean, pero si se obsesionan.

\- Gokú...- lo tomó de las manos.- eres alguien muy valioso y significas mucho para mi, siempre te recordaré como mi mejor amigo.- me ayudaste cuando mas te necesitaba, ahora yo te ayudaré.- fueron empezándose a Besar y desnudándose al anochecer terminaron acostados solos y desnudos.


	17. Aviso Importantisimo Leer Por Favor

**Mis queridos lectores lamento deciros que el fic Pan y Vegeta... vosotros ya sabéis el nombre Será actualizado en unos meses o tal vez semanas.**

 **He pasado día y noche dedicando tiempo a mi queridisimo fic, por eso les diré que Vegeta y Suroha son los principales, Kazumi y Bulma son protagonistas.**

 **Los demás son recurrentes. Actualizaré otros fanfics, no quiero ofender ni que esto sea un mal entendido. Yo soy 50% de Vegeta x Bulma y 50% imaginativo.**

 **No estoy inspirado por el momento, pero el estudio de el cole me tiene atareado y todo eso...**

 **les pondré un final bonito denme sus sugerencias, no soy ensimismado. Pero si algo bipo.**

 **Odio lo Creepypasta, una vez leí en wikipedia un episodio de Bob esponja de niño y decía el titulo "El suicidio de calamardo" fue horrible! lo detesté.**

 **Volviendo al tema... con todo lo que tengo actualizaré "La Verdad" Será subido el domingo próximo.**

 **Gracias a todos por Escucharme... Firma... Fans de Trunks y Marron.**


	18. Chapter 18: Discusion

Vegeta estaba en el otro mundo, El paraíso.

Había un gran castillo de nubes.

Y ahí estaba la princesa Bulma.

\- Vegeta...- Dijo la peliazul.

Bulma aparentaba ser mas joven.- Bulma..- dice Vegeta mientras iba corriendo a abrazarla.

La abrazó.- Te extrañé tanto, pensé que jamas se me cumpliría este deseo.- comenta ella.

\- Mi único deseo es volver a la Tierra y darle una lección a Freezer.- añade el con un poco de inquietud.

\- Si lo sé... La Banda de Pilaf volvió a revivirlo, yo no entiendo como se atreven a hacer esto después de hace tantos años. De engañarnos y hacerse pasar por niños!- En eso recordó cuando Mai era novia de Trunks de niños.

Vegeta pensó en Suroha.

\- Dime a cuánto estamos en lo de Enma-sama?- EMM estamos... a... unos pasos.

Apuntó hacia el gran lugar.

Vegeta sujetó a Bulma por la cintura y llegaron con el gran hombre rojo.

\- Enma-sama.- Vegeta se inclina y la peliazul igual.

\- Que desean?- disculpe las molestias..- Eres Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajins, hijos tres. Mujer Suroha-sama. Difunta pareja, Bulma-dono.

Bulma se ofendió, la había llamado vieja.

\- Miré yo no soy una vieja de mil millones de...- la cara de Enma la asustó.- N-nada disculpe.

\- Usted no ha visto pasar a Suroha-chan?- el dios- No, según mis investigaciones. La herida no fue tan grave y ella se encuentra con...- Enma-sama se sorprendió y le dio mucha gracia lo que estaba viendo. Gokú y Suroha teniendo relaciones. Prefirió no decirle nada y decirle- Se encuentra viva, en un lugar de la Tierra.- a Vegeta le inundó la felicidad.

\- Y una niña pequeña de cabello negro y ojos celestes pasó por aquí.

\- Kazumi-chan?!- si, ella misma.

\- Quién es Kazumi?- pregunta Bulma.

\- Es mi hija.- dice Vegeta con una sonrisa.

" Que?!, Tanto Habrá cambiado Vegeta con Suroha!?"Pensó la madre de Trunks.

Bulma se acercó a Vegeta y lo besó delante de todos.

Vegeta se quedó sin palabras y sin aliento.

Mientras ella lo había besado el sentía deseos de separarse, pero cada vez que el la besaba anteriormente se le iba su fuerza.

Su beso no duro mas de dos segundos.

-...- MMM... tus besos antes no eran así.- NO VUELVAS A...- lo besó otra vez.

Una niña de cabello negro y largo hasta la espalda vio todo.

\- P-Papá...?- Vegeta empujó a Bulma y miró a su hija quien lo miraba con los ojos llorosos.

\- Kazumi...!- El intentó abrazarla pero ella le dio una bofetada.

\- QUE HACES CON ESA FEA MUJER MIENTRAS MAMÁ SUFRE POR TI!- el agachó la cabeza.

\- Me alegro de Verte papi, igual si quieres estar con esa vieja no es mi problema, adelante.- dijo U.U

Bulma dio un paso a delante y se presentó.

\- Soy Bulma Brief, esposa de Vegeta y madre de Trunks y Bura.

\- E-Ella e-es tu... Y que hay de MI MADRE?! no pensaste en ella, piensas que yo por tener dos años no entiendo lo que es esto?!- Dice con enojo.

\- Mira niña no te metas en las cosas de adultos, eres una enana metiche!- responde Bulma.

\- Yo no aceptaré lo que le hacen a mi Madre, esto es un engaño. Lloras por su muerte y luego la engañas. Ya no se puede confiar en ti Vegeta! tu anciana suelta si quieres quedarte con mi padre haz lo que se te antoje porque desde este mismisimo instante me iré al infierno a vengar a mi madre!- dijo mientras da un salto por el barandal de el camino de la serpiente.

\- KAZUMI OSATA! VEN AQUI AHORA MISMO! - Gritó Vegeta mientras volaba para agarrarla.

\- NO, SI TU NO DEJAS A ESA HUMANA YO ME VOY DE AQUI!- Kazumi escucha...- No necesito escucharte!- dijo con lágrimas.

Vegeta la tiró para arriba y se estampó contra el suelo.

\- AY!- Dijo mientras gemía.

\- Tu Madre está viva y Freezer nos mató.- adquirió con calma.

\- EN SERIO?! - Pregunta la pelinegra con entusiasmo y sobándose los ojos.

\- Si.- Dijo Tranquilo.

\- Oigan... Kazumi-san y Vegeta-kun... quieren quedarse en mi casa de mientras?- Pregunta Bulma con tartamudeos.

Kazumi se enfadó.

\- QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?!- Dijo Kazumi con colmillos estilo anime cuando las mujeres se enojan.

Vegeta se interpuso entre las dos que se miraban torcido.

\- Que os pasáis, parecen unas gallinas cacareando!- Dijo con su típica pose.

\- Papá yo no le he hecho nada, ella es la cría que no se le entiende ni un mole!- dice con superioridad.- Estoy harto de que ustedes dos sean tan infantiles! prefiero quedarme solo en otro lado si no os importáis yo me largo de este horrible lugar! - comenta Vegeta fuera de la conversación.

\- Papá... si prometo portarme bien... te quedas?- Preguntó con esa mirada de cachorrita y si? Quien no se rendiría a tal carita.- el bufó.- Asintió.

Bulma le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Bulma... en cambio tu...-se sonrojó Vegeta.- nosotros nos quedaremos en tu hogar, por ahora.

\- "Bulma-sama" Puedo irme unos minutos a entrenar mientras mi padre pierde el tiempo?- añade Trazuma, le encanta ser irónica.

\- Haz lo que quieras, total no eres mi hija.- dijo de brazos cruzados la peliazul.

 **Notas del autor: este es el último capitulo por hoy, lo escribí con mucha inspiración y dedicado a Ana Laura y Lily Monterero Cuídese eress muy monaa te vi en el Twitter primaa besos y nos escribiremos pronto. KEK**


	19. Chapter 19: Miracolous

Después que Gokú y Suroha estuvieran juntos como amigovios. El se iba muy a menudo para lo de Milk, ( **las esferas volvieron a funcionar y la revivieron** )

solo cocinaba, se bañaba y se dormía. Extrañaba tanto a Vegeta, a veces pensaba en ir corriendo a buscarlo, pero no había forma de poder hacer tal cosa.

Sentía que se separaban mas, en cambio no quería decirle ni que lo amaba ya que lo único que se podría sentir en ese momento era: dolor, angustia y sospechas.

Todos dicen que Goku es inocente y no sabe lo que hace pero cuando se trata de comida el siempre hace lo que se le plazca.

Gokú ya no la miraba y eso para ella era un alivio y por otro lado una sospecha de que le estará pasando.

Siempre nerviosa y sollozando, que podría hacer para olvidarse de el primer hombre en su vida? Que tendría que hacer?. Solo una persona podría ayudarla en ese momento, Yuko, pero estaba muerta.

Su apetito aumentaba cada vez mas.

Después de terminar de comer tomó una pequeña siesta.

Ella entrenaba muy seguido, Gokú le enseñó a usar el KI y gracias a eso su poderes Psíquicos se incrementaron. Su poder al desarrollarse se desarrolló otra clase de poder, la visión, Podía ver visiones desde lejos. Solo concentraba su Sentido y necesitaba un KI para saber lo que pasaba.

Junto con premoniciones.

 **Flashback...**

 **Suroha estaba en un lugar horrible, en donde la "Violaron".**

 **Freezer la había desnudado y apunto de hacerla suya apareció alguien.**

 **Un ser celestial con cabello negro azabache y ojos zafiros.**

 **Con un camisón blanco de seda. El ángel con un solo dedo se deshizo de Freezer, tapó a Suroha y la dejó como si estuviera abusada.**

 **Le dijo...**

 _ **\- Ten valentía, ten fuerza y no te olvides quien eres hija. Tu eres mi princesa, mi única hija.-**_ **dijo con esa voz dulce con la cual enamoraría a cualquiera.**

 **Finflashback...**

\- Mamáa!- Gritó tan fuerte con jadeos.

Miró a todos lados y no había nada ni nadie. Solo una pequeña Pulsera de color naranja amarilla, se la puso y apareció una oruga verde con puntos naranjas un espécimen muy raro.

Quien flotaba arriba de la pierna de Suroha.

\- Pequeña orugita... tienes hambre?- susurra con una sonrisa.

La oruga asiente.

\- KYAAAHHH!- pegó un grito que rompió los vidrios e hizo caer a la oruga.

\- SHH... No te asustes... soy Gremmy y tu eres la elegida.- Le tapó la boca.

\- C-Como q-que la "elegida"'? - Pegunta con tartamudeos.

\- Si Suroha-sama, será una heroína.

-...

\- Solo di " Transformación"

\- Cuando te transformes a tu ki no lo detectarán.

\- Transformación?- dijo no muy segura, la oruga giró en círculos y fue absorbida por la pulsera. A la misma vez que el cuerpo de Suroha brilló y la pequeña criatura se impregnó en la piel convirtiéndose en un traje verde con puntos naranjas.

El cabello de la joven Osata era ondulado y largoso.

\- Donde estará Goku-san?- Preguntó mientras miraba de un lado a otro.

\- MMM...- En el espejo grande se miró y aguantó la respiración, abrió los ojos y era invisible.

\- Seré... Natamy! la Gran Heroína Natamy!- Presumía arrogantemente.

Ella se elevó y volvió a la normalidad ya que Gremmy estaba hambrienta.

\- Tenéis algo de comer?- Preguntó la oruga verde.

\- Si, pero que coméis?- Tienes Sushi?- No.- Tienes Ramen?- NO!- Dumplings chinos?- NOO! Digo si.- Ella sonrió.

Fue a la mesa y habían dos Dumplings que Gokú no comió.

Los comió y quedó redonda.

\- Jeje estáis rellenita deberíais comer poco o si no explotareis.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, tu corazón amable me lo dice todo.- Comentó Gremmy.

\- Y que se supone que eres Gremmy-san?- Soy una Oruga y tu pulsera es nuestro Milagroso/Miracolous.

\- MM Estáis Triste?- Pregunta la criatura.

\- No, No pasa nada.- Algo me dice que estáis mintiendo.- ella se entristeció.

\- Que haríais si... engañáis a tu marido?- que es Marido? - Es cuando inicias una relación y estáis enamorada.-Bajó su quijada.

El bicho entendió lo de ella.

\- No Estés triste, cuéntame la historia.

\- Hace mucho yo era una joven tras cuatro paredes, a mis 16 años tuve un mejor amigo. Su nombre era chanon tenía 20 años y era humano, Mi hermano Kalen lo amenazó de muerte por acosarme desde entonces me encerraron y cada vez que era mi cumpleaños me dejaban salir 20 minutos y volvía a esa habitación oscura. En una reunión de mi cumpleaños conocí a Vegeta el orgulloso amigo de mi Mas o menos amiga y me enamoré, el murió junto con mi hija y ahora tengo un novio llamado Gokú.- dice con melancolía.

El Bicho se quedó sorprendido.

\- Guau eso es una historia...?- dijo en Sarcasmo con una sonrisa.

\- Buscamos a Gokú-san?- Vale.

El insecto milagroso se escondió en la chaqueta de la chica.

Suroha llevaba una minifalda rosada, zapatillas rosas fuerte de charol. Una blusa blanca con un puntos negros y una chaqueta de color turquesa.


	20. Chapter 20: Adiós Mi Heróe!

Vegeta y Bulma volvieron a reencontrarse y tener su intimidad, claro solo cuando Kazumi entrenaba y dormía. Gokú y Suroha terminaron su relación de amigovios, Gokú ama a Milk y Suroha a Vegeta.

Claro Pero que un hombre ame a una mujer no significa que no quiera tener sus relaciones con otras.

Solo amigos con derechos. Ella le cocinaba el doble que Milk y el... ustedes ya saben a lo que me refiero, me da flojera decirlo.

Suroha y Gokú acostados desnuditos 7w7...

Suroha: Gokú... Como crees que terminará esto...?- Pregunta con una mano en su pecho.

Gokú: Si supiera la respuesta ya te la hubiese dicho.

Suroha: Cuando revivamos a Vegeta en 20 días... volveré con el.- dijo con un poco de alegría.

Gokú: Me alegro de poder sentirme bien junto a ti.- añade con una sonrisa.

Suroha: Y cuando revivamos a mi familia esto será nuestro pequeño secreto.- lo besa en los labios.

Gokú asiente.

\- Nuestra aventura terminará y...- Ella lo tapa con su boca.

\- Disfrutaremos mientras podamos.

Y nuevamente juntos debajo de la sudadera que se hace llamar frazada.

Lo mismo con Vegeta y Bulma.

Los dos engañándose el uno al otro, olvidándose de sus sentimientos tapándolos con deseo y lujuria.

Suroha y Vegeta hundiéndose en pieles diferentes, ya no se extrañan, Pero si conservan lo que queda de su amor.

Y eso es lo que los hace mas unidos, probar cosas nuevas para después hacer mas cambios y volver aún mas fuertes y... combinar las emociones.

Sintiéndose augustos con sus amantes, sentir lo que no pudieron sentir antes, la pasión sin sentimientos, el deseo con las ganas y emociones toxicas de parejas.

Gracias a lo que hacen, muy pronto se darán cuenta de algo importante... pasado pisado.

Cuando nuevamente se hundan en el beso de el amor sentirán... que lo que hicieron con sus amantes

fue un desliz caprichoso que se esfumará de sus mentes y de sus corazones.

"Disfruten mientras puedan, por que lo que tienen ahora no lo tendrán mañana"

se graba en los corazones de nuestros héroes.

A Suroha le parecía agradable la compañía de Gokú, pero su primer amor se grabó en su corazón, se incrustó con todas sus fuerzas para que ningún poder poderoso lo arranque a como de lugar.

A Vegeta se le impregnó el olor de Suroha, aún así estando con la mujer que lo hizo hombre, Bulma. No podrá olvidar el deseo y las ganas infinitas de estar con su Suroha Osata, su Princesa, su capricho y su piel impregnada en la suya.

Jamas, nunca jamás... te olvidaré.

 **Narra Suroha, _poema..._**

" ** _S_ _oy tuya, pero no eres mío. Eres mío pero no soy tuya, mi piel está tan agria sin la tuya, mis labios agrietados de tantos besos falsos para otro hombre_ _ya no dan mas_ _. Mi cuerpo usado y entregado a otro_ _se retuerce sin tu piel_ _... me equivoque al pensar que podría reemplazarte, esa sonrisa que me enamoró y tu ceño fruncido..._ _que_ _me obsesionó..._ _gracias por todo_ _"_**

 _ **Poema de Vegeta para Suroha...**_

" _ **Mujer... alma mía... princesa guerrera... nunca te lo dije pero mi corazón estaba roto y tu fuiste la estrella que me atravesó el alma con el mas puro amor, cada vez que te digo mujer quiero... que lo tomes como un... te amo"**_

" _ **Príncipe de príncipes... mi luz en el paso de la oscuridad, mi corazón de piedra y con un vacío sin final"- "Mi Terrícola brillante, mi hembra resplandeciente... con un pequeño recuerdo tuyo se me hace fácil recordar tus ojos zafiros como la escarcha y tu piel suave como la seda, tus labios como pétalos de rosas y tu hermoso cuerpo como muñeca de porcelana"**_

 _último poema de Suroha..._

 _No sabes como necesito tu voz;  
necesito tus miradas  
aquellas palabras que siempre me llenaban,  
necesito tu paz interior;  
necesito la luz de tus labios  
! Ya no puedo... seguir así !  
...Ya... No puedo  
mi mente no quiere pensar  
no puede pensar nada más que en ti.  
Necesito la flor de tus manos  
aquella paciencia de todos tus actos  
con aquella justicia que me inspiras  
para lo que siempre fue mi espina  
mi fuente de vida se ha secado  
con la fuerza del olvido...  
me estoy quemando;  
aquello que necesito ya lo he encontrado  
pero aun !Te sigo extrañando!_

en su interior sabe que está mal lo que hace con Gokú.

Después de que el guerrero se durmió decidió escribirle una carta de despedida.

 _ **Para Gokú:** Mi querido Son-kun... lamento decirte que tuve que salir a buscar las esferas._

 _Ya no aguanto estar sin mi Vegeta, quiero volver a tenerlo entre mis brazos. En serio Lo siento... no tengo sentimientos por ti. Solo fue un... una compañía de ambos para sentirnos bien, me conformaré con ser amigos, es lo mejor... no puedo seguir esperando mas a que pase algo enserio entre nosotros, no hay un nosotros, te quiere, Suroha._

 _ **Gracias por todo, siempre serás como un hermano para mí.**_

 _Sintió un estremecimiento en el cuerpo, entonces dijo..._

\- Estás lista Milk-chan, estaré mas activo...

Fue con Milk y la besó como nunca antes.

Vegeta estaba desnudo con la mitad de el cuerpo tapado, de la cintura para abajo con una manta roja y Bulma encima suyo.

Se separó de ella delicadamente y ella despertó de golpe.

Bulma: Vegeta a donde vas?!

Vegeta se iba vistiendo.

\- Me largo de aquí la pasaste bien no, ahora déjame en paz!

Bulma: Que te pasa, ayer me coqueteabas y ahora... me dejas..!- dice con los ojos llorosos.

\- Iré con Kazumi-chan a lo de Enma-sama.

Bulma: Te acompaño?

El asiente.

Vegeta estaba con un gi blanco y un cinturón azul.

Kazumi un camisón blanco con volados brillantes.

\- Hola padre.- reverencia japonesa.

Vegeta se impresionó, el parecido a su madre era increible.


	21. Chapter 21: Lemon y Pasión

Su mirada reflejaba nervios y emoción.

Kazumi: Tengo muchas ganas de regresar a la Tierra!

Enma: Vegeta-sama tengo un comunicado de parte de Suroha-sama.

 **Vegeta-san te reviviré, al fin funcionan las esferas.**

La emoción de Vegeta se convirtió en alegría.

Bulma quería llorar, la pasó muy bien todo este tiempo.

\- Vegeta... Me alegro que... Regreses a tu hogar!- fue corriendo y lo abrazó.

Vegeta sonrió.

Kazumi hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Kazumi: Bulma-san... ten...- le regaló una medallita de plata con una

estrella.

Bulma: He Visto mejores... pero me gusta ;)

la hija de Vegeta empezó a brillar.

Kazumi: YEE Me voy!

Vegeta le sujetó la mano.

Una luz blanca los envolvió y en un parpadeo regresaron a la Tierra.

Suroha tenía el cabello hasta los hombros recogido en una coleta baja, unos Jeans azules y un top rojo con un cinturón.

Unos tenis botitas.

Vegeta miró a donde estaba y su mirada se encontró con ciertos ojos azules acuosos.

\- Vegeta...- El Corazón le latía rápido y le ardían las mejillas.

\- Suroha...- la mira en los ojos.

Kazumi le pegó en el codo a Vegeta.

\- Que esperas papá, Ve!.

Los dos se sonrojaron.

\- Yo...- Balbucearon, Estaban mas tímidos.

Suroha se sobaba el brazo avergonzada.

\- Mamá...- Fue corriendo y abrazó a su madre. Le correspondió.

\- Tengo hambre!- Gritó Kazumi.

\- V-Vegeta-kun... Tienes hambre?- pregunta con las mejillas rojizas y apenas moviendo la boca.

El asiente.

\- OK VAMOS A COMER, "PAREJITA".- La niña era una combinación de la ironía

de Suroha y algo gruñona como Vegeta.

Los tres emprendieron vuelo, Cuando Suroha miraba adelante Vegeta la observaba.

Y Cuando Vegeta disimulaba ella lo miraba.

Llegaron a la mansión Osata.

Estaban Kalen y una chica pelirroja con una bebé.

\- Hola Kalen-kun!- le saluda Suroha.

El igual.

\- Hola.- saluda la Pelirroja con ojos verdes.

\- Hola, Soy Suroha, Ella es Kazumi-ch... Osata mi hija y el es... mi... Pareja. Vegeta-kun.

\- Soy Rena cheng, el es Kyoto-chan mi hijo y Kalen-kun mi esposo.- Hace reverencia japonesa.

"Que asco, esta lleno de humanos la mansión" pensó el príncipe.

La ojiverde se le atrevió a hablarle.

\- Hola, como está?- Pregunta la chica.

El ni siquiera respiró y se cruzó de brazos a la misma vez que se retiraba.

Suroha caminó unos pasos y le explicó a la chica.

\- EMMM... el suele t-tener Jaqueca... No le hables está de muy mal humor.- responde mientras le dedicaba una mirada fulminante a Vegeta.

Al pasar seis horas...

Vegeta entró a la cocina y fue a la nevera, cuando agarro 16 platos de comida como bocado al cerrar la puerta se encontró con una pelinegra sentada tomando jugo de durazno.

Ninguno de los dos se hablaban, ella ansiaba tirarsele encima y besarlo. Y el darle como nunca antes.

Pero sus orgullos les impedía ceder.

La pelinegra se sentó al lado de él.

El la observa y le pregunta.

\- Ce Cieres?!- Le pregunta con la boca llena, ella responde con una sonrisa.

Le mira los labios y tenía salsa de tomate.

El tragaba a montones, luego de tragar se quedó tomando agua mineral tranquilo.

\- T-Tienes...- le hizo una seña con su dedo.

\- Que tengo?- Preguntó dudoso- déjame ayudarte...- se le acercó y con sus labios para disimular le dio un corto beso en su comisura. Con su lengua por error en vez de pasar en la salsa se la pasó por los labios del Saiyajin, la saliva cálida le cubrió su boca.

Ambos gimieron sin escucharse. El no aguantó más y la tomó por la fuerza de la mejilla hundiéndola en sus labios que fue como si volvieran a respirar.

Enrolló sus manos en el cuello grueso y carnoso del príncipe mientras el apretaba sus nalgas.

Apenas unos centímetros de su rostro con sus narices juntas el le susurra...

\- Estuve esperando esto mucho tiempo...- te extrañé Vegeta-kun...

el la sujetó de ambas caderas y la llevó montada en su cintura.

La acostó en la litera y de una estocada le sacó el Sujetador.

Dejando a la vista sus senos no tan grandes, mas o menos copa B justo.

Vegeta se lamió los labios, teniéndola a su merced el empezó a jugar con sus pezones.

Ella gemía mientras mas los revoloteaba. Parecían dos bolitas de lo duro que se pusieron.

Apretaba la parte horizontal de sus pezones, ahí fue cuando abrió la boca y los succionó. Con las miradas de deseo y lujuria ella empezó a largar fluidos por los labios vaginales.

El con su rodilla tocó sin querer la parte intima, descubriendo su erección.

\- MMM... quieres que me apure?- Le pregunta con la sonrisa acompañada de su ceño fruncido.

Ella apenas podía hablar, la cara roja y los labios hinchados de tantos besos y todavía con la excitación que tiene y en su cuerpo con unas oleadas inimaginables de placer, responde...

\- N-no seas... a-Ansioso... bestia..- sonríe con su típica cara.

Ella no quería que el hiciera todo, entonces con una mano lo abofetea.

El se sorprendió.

\- No hagas todas las cosas tu solo, déjame hacerlo por ti Príncipe.- Suroha con todas sus fuerzas intercambia lugar con el poniéndose arriba de su pelvis.

Lentamente le fue bajando el pantalón, después desde sus pies fue besando hasta sus muslos.

El miembro de Vegeta se notaba en el boxer, con sutilidad le sacó las pantaletas dejando al margen su... Si esa cosa se hacía llamar miembro.

"Joder! es gigante!"

los ojos de ella quedaron º_º

el se sonroja.

Lo Empezó a lamer, luego hasta el glande. El semen de Vegeta salía a chorreadas.

\- Uhh..- gemía con las mejillas rojas.

Daba movimientos rápidos mientras el sujetaba su cabeza.

Dejó de lamerlo, algo que ni con Gokú hizo.

Se tragó el liquido y le dio un tierno beso a Vegeta.

\- Eres Mía...- Le susurra cuando le toca el cabello.

\- Soy tuya... siempre lo seré...

el se recostó y ella de una se introdujo en su miembro palpitante, la agarró de las caderas y la movía en un vaivén rápido, el se dio cuenta de que ella lo disfrutaba, entonces usó el dios azul.

Sus senos revotaban de tan velocidad que iban.

\- AYYY! SIII MAS FUERTEE!

La embestía mucho, los fluidos se mezclaban y salían a cascadas.

De pronto llegaron a dos orgasmos juntos, luego tres y después cuatro.

\- M-me v-voy a correr...- Dice entre jadeos el mientras la ponía en su lado derecho, acostada en su pecho.

Cerraron sus ojos y durmieron juntos.

Un mes después...

El príncipe se levantó y miró una nota al lado de su cama.

 _ **Vegeta-kun Fuimos con Kazumi-chan a comprar cosas, en la mesa de luz hay un regalo sorpresa. Ábrelo cuando despiertes, te quiere, Suroha.**_

Sonrió y se levantó desnudo.

Se puso los Boxers, y abrió la sorpresa.

\- Um, me leíste la mente, mujer.

Habían dos pasteles y dos capsulas, Tiró las capsulas y salieron

Dos bandejas de Pastelitos y un batido de fresas.

\- Esto solo me llenará dos horas, igual tengo hambre.

Se comió todo y fue a entrenar.

Suroha caminaba de la mano con Kazumi iría a la tienda de dulces, después a la jugueteria y mas tarde a la tienda de ropa.

Al caminar se encontraron con un moreno de cabellos alborotados y una mujer de cierta edad con el cabello negro y tez pálida.

Suroha los vio y cerca de ahí había unos percheros entonces bajó su KI y se escondió con su hija.

\- Milk-san segura que quieres todo esto?- pregunta ya que tenía mas de seis filas de ropa nueva.

\- Gokú-san te dije que si!... quiero verme bonita.- Dijo mientras presumía.

"Que arrogante"Pensó Suroha.

\- MMM Juro que sentí un KI cerca de aquí...- Balbuceaba mientras sin querer se le cayeron los vestidos cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Suroha aprovechó y se fue corriendo.

\- GOKU-SAN!- Grita Milk

\- Mami por qué huimos? :-l

\- No estamos huyendo, tenemos que ir por dulces. Quieres?

La inocencia de la niña era tremenda entonces aceptó.

\- SIIII! n_n !

al llegar comieron muchos dulces. Después se compraron helado.

Luego ropa nueva y volvieron a la mansión.

\- Hola Papá!- Saluda Kazumi mientras tenía helado de menta.

\- Hola.- Dijo seco y frío.

\- Buenas tardes Vegeta-kun.- Saludó con la mano.

\- H-Hola...- Papá haz visto a todos?- Se fueron.- contesta de una.

\- Entrenamos? :D – Pregunta Kazumi emocionada.

El asintió.

\- SII!

Suroha caminó hacia los dos y les dice...

\- Kazumi-chan... Tienes que ayudarme con algunas cosas.

\- Mamá no puede ser después?

\- AHORAA!- Su cabeza se puso grande estilo anime cuando se enojan.

Vegeta y Kazumi se asustaron.

\- S-S-Si.

\- Gracias.- dio media vuelta y revoloteó su cabello.

Kogoru y los demás fueron al festival de la Corporación Windows.

Después de eso se fue a entrenar con Vegeta.

Dos horas mas tarde, 12:23 am...

\- Mami la hermana Bura me invito a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Gogeta, Vamos?

\- A que hora es?- es a las tres, ma´.

\- Te ayudaré a asearte mi cielo.- Suroha llevó a Kazumi a la ducha.

La ducha tenía un piso de Mármol blanco con puntos negros y una cortina rosada crema con flores, su color favorito.

Después de Asear a la niña la vistió.

Un lindo vestido azul con puntos blancos y zapatillas blancas nieve.

El cabello suelto con un lazo celeste.

Toc, Toc!

Suroha fue a atender y Vegeta se quedó con Kazumi acostado mirando Piñon fijo.

\- Señorita Osata... Traje a Neko, quería jugar con Kazumi-san.

\- Claro, pase.- La señora de 39 años pasó y se sentó en el sofá.

Suroha fue al cuarto a buscar a Kazumi.

\- Kazumi-chan, vino la señora Neyeri a Buscarte.- Que quiere mamá?

\- Neko-san quiere jugar contigo...- NEKO-CHAN?! SI YA VOY!

\- Kazumi recuerda que en 1 hora debes estar aquí!

\- SI, VALEEE!- se fueron a la casa de al lado.

Suroha se quedó viendo la puerta, cuando Vegeta la agarra por la cintura.

Le besaba el cuello.

\- Vegeta... Ah... Ahora no!- Gimió mientras correspondía.

\- MMM... Huele delicioso...- le dice con besos.

La pelinegra sintió un mareo.

Gemía por mareos no por placer.

\- Ve...Vegeta me... me siento mal...- Nauseas se le vienen.

\- Mujer tienes la cara verde, te duele algo...?

\- BUAAA!- hizo un llanto.

Vegeta la miraba con cara de eh?

\- Y Ahora que?- n-nada snif, Snif.- Suspiraba.

\- HAYY! - Gimió de dolor.- M-Me duele el abdomen...- De seguro comiste algo que te cayó mal.

\- Tengo hambre y tu?- si.

Tenían muchas Ganas de hacer el amor, pero la chica actuaba extraño.

Entonces fueron por algo de comer.

Se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a devorar la comida.

Ella sostenía un pollo entero y seis platos con arroz.

A Vegeta se llenó la panza y le sorprendió al ver a su mujer comiendo mas de lo normal.

En la mesa había unas bolitas de carne, Vegeta se las ofreció y ella no quería.

\- N-No quiero... pero si quiero pollo!- agarró una pata grande y la mordió como bestia.

\- Tienes que dejar de comer un poco, engordarás si sigues así.- La chica lo mira -_-

\- QUE DIJISTE... QUE ESTOY GORDAAA?!- ella le gritó.

El tartamudeó.

\- Y-yo n-no dije nada n_n

\- BUAAA! ME DICE QUE SOY GORDAA!- Hace bulla.

El se cansó y la besó, ella correspondió.

\- Mejor así?

\- :´] me... me voy a asear!- se ruborizó y se fue al baño.

\- Que extraña...

cuando se bañó le dio hambre otra vez, luego agarró la bata blanca y se fue a la nevera.

Agarró el plato y se cocinó ramen.

\- Por qué tengo tanta hambre?- Vegeta! donde estás?

Sintió el KI de Vegeta en el bosque a dos Kilómetros.

\- Ese idiota!

emprendió vuelo con bata puesta y llegó.

El príncipe daba patadas en el cielo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y expulsó su KI para llamar la atención.

Cuando su cabello se elevó y se transformo en rubio dorado, sus ojos pasaron a Verdes.

Vegeta miró a bajo y sonrió malvadamente.

Dejó su entrenamiento.

\- Vegeta te traje agua mineral para ti.- Le da agua y él la bebe rápido.

\- Que haces así vestida en el medio del bosque?- pregunta el Príncipe con el ceño fruncido y una ceja levantada.

\- Yo... (Se sonroja), Quise traerte una soda para... refrescarte...

\- OKEY...?

ella puso sus manos en el cinturón de su bata y la dejo caer al piso. Dejando ver su cuerpo de color vainilla.

El la mira asombrado, el hecho de que tuviera sexo una vez no significaría que tuvieran siempre.

\- Mujer hace un mes que te comportas extraño, que te pasa?  
\- N-no lo sé...- Vegeta agarró la bata y la cubrió.

\- No puedes estar desnuda ahora.- p-pero...

\- Tienes ojeras, pasas llorando y comiendo... hasta algunas veces vomitas.

\- Solo... Solo quiero estar contigo... a ti que te PASA?! desde que volviste a penas me tocas! a caso estuviste con ESA?!- Le pregunta enojada.

El solo la ignoró.

\- Y Si estuve con ella, qué?- Responde con una sonrisa malvada.  
Ella se enojó tanto que le contesta una verdad que le borró esa sonrisa cínica.

\- Sabes, yo también tuve mi compañía U.U

\- ESTUVISTE CON QUIENNN?!- Le exige una respuesta al príncipe.

\- A TI QUE SE TE IMPORTA?! MEJOR VUELVE A VER SI ELLA TE LO HACE MEJOR QUE YO!- La Agarra por el brazo.- ERES MÍA Y DE NADIE MAS!

la tenía pegada a su cuerpo.

\- NO FUISTE EL ÚNICO EN MI VIDA!- Se quiso Zafar del agarre pero solo consiguió que el príncipe la apretara mas.

\- ESCUCHAME! FUE ELLA QUE HIZO TODO EL TRABAJO! YO NI SIQUIERA LA TOQUE! Y NI QUISE TOCAR A OTRA QUE NO FUERAS TU!- ella se derritió con esas palabras.

\- BIEN! TE DIRÉ ALGO, CON ESE HOMBRE QUE ESTUVE NO SENTÍ NADA, A PENAS NOS BESAMOS SOLO FUE UN DESLIZ QUE ME...- No terminó la palabra ya que el príncipe la besó.

\- Mujer a mi no me importa con quien lo hayas "Hecho" Solo me importa que eres mía.

\- No te entiendo Vegeta.

\- Lo sé, Bulma me lo decía.- Ella estaba roja de la furia. :I  
\- Y... Gokú-san también me decía que era muy sexy.

Vegeta se quedó anonadado.

\- TE ACOSTASTE CON KAKAROTTO?!

\- SI Y?!- MALDITA SABANDIJAA!- Quiso emprender vuelo pero ella lo detuvo.

\- NI LO PIENSES!- Lo sujetó de la oreja.

\- SUELTAME MALDITA GOLFAA!- Ha, Me dices zorra cuando tu fuiste un GILIPOLLAS!?

\- LE DARE UNA LECCION!- TU NO IRAS A NINGUN LADO, NO TIENES DERECHO A RECLAMARME CUANDO TU TE METISTE CON ESAA PUTA!

\- NO HABLES ASÍ DE BULMA!- ENTONCES NO HABLES DE GOKÚ!

\- TODOS SABEN QUE ANTES DE QUE ELLA MURIERA TE METÍA LOS CUERNOS CON YAMCHA!- Vegeta quería explotar no toleraba que hablara así de Bulma ni que le recordara que su ex esposa lo engañaba.

\- QUE DIJISTEEE?!- Le gritó.

\- LO QUE OISTE!

\- SABES QUE, ME AGRADA HABER ESTADO CON BULMA!- Y YO NO LA PASÉ NADA MAL CON GOKÚ, EL ES MUY FUERTE Y ME SALVÓ DE FREEZER CUANDO EL INTENTÓ TOCARME!

Vegeta se sorprendió.

\- Freezer intentó hacer...- Ella asiente.

\- F-fue muy doloroso, e-el apenas logró desnudarme.

Se acercó hacia el y lo abrazó.

\- No era mi intención estar con Gokú... solo me sentía sola!- Lo abrazó.

\- Tampoco quería acostarme con Bulma, pero cuando quise acordar ya estaba durmiendo con ella!

\- Olvidemos lo que sucedió... yo te amo solo a ti!- le dijo ella.

\- Que hora es?- Son... las Dos Cincuenta y cincoo?!- Tenemos el Cumpleaños de Bura!

\- No llegaremos para bañarnos!- dijo Vegeta.

\- Tranquilo, tengo una técnica para ir ;D

Suroha lo sujetó y en un parpadeo estaban en la mansión.

\- MAMI! HACE 15 MINUTOS QUE TE ESTOY ESPERANDO, DONDE ESTABAN?!- fuimos a entrenar ;)

\- Vegeta-kun vamos a bañarnos :) ?

\- Mamá pero si ya te bañaste!

\- :( OK!

Vegeta sonrió y se fue a bañar.

Mientras tanto Suroha y Kazumi hablaban.

\- Ma' Me voy a jugar al Play.

\- Si.

Kazumi se fue y Suroha aprovechó y fue a espiar a Vegeta quien estaba desnudo con el trasero a la vista mientras le caía el agua en la cara.

Sigilosamente abrió y cerró la puerta.

Se desnudó y le tiró el sujetador en la cabeza.

\- Pero que...- Vegeta se sonrojó y lo tiró al suelo.

Suroha puso sus manos en la espalda de Vegeta y lo masajeaba.

\- Oh...- Te gusta?- Si... Sigue así mujer...

se agachó y empezó a besar su nalga.

\- Mas abajo...- después besaba su pierna.

Vegeta se dio vuelta y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

\- Abre las piernas!- Gimió el saiyajin.

La mujer abrió las piernas y el rozó su gran miembro sobre su entrada.

\- Ahh...

de una, la penetró tan fuerte que solo sintió placer. Empezó a embestirla rápido y ella revotaba montada en su miembro.

Las mejillas sonrosadas y su cuerpo brillante de sudor.

En tres minutos siguieron teniendo sexo.

\- AHHH! SII! SIII! AHYYY!- gemía mientras el se movía al Compás de sus movimientos.

\- SHH! no grites... o llamarás la atención a Kazumi!

Su intimidad apretaba el Miembro de Vegeta.

\- P-P-Perdón!- se besaban.

Después de besarse.

Dos minutos después se bañaron.

El le lamia los senos y ella acariciaba su pelo.

Luego se enjabonaron y se asearon.

Salieron con la cara roja carmín.

\- K-Kazumi-chan!

\- Si ma'?

\- V-Ve a Comprar h-helado... q-quieres?- le dolía un poco la vagina.

\- Mamá te sientes bien, estás roja?

\- S-S-SI solo Tengo dolor de cabeza...

Kazumi fue al frente de la mansión a comprar helado.

\- Q-QUE B-BRUTO F-FUISTE!

el sonrió.

\- Eso te pasa por ir al baño meterte sin mi permiso.

\- A-Ahora siento pu-Punzadas Ahí abajo.

Vegeta la agarró por la cintura.

\- Y Si quieres volvemos otra vez...

\- E-Eres I-IDIOTA?!  
\- Si lo soy :)

ella rodó los ojos.

\- Mami Traje uno de menta para mi, uno de chocolate para papá y para ti de fresa.

\- Gracias.

\- Está delicioso hija.- Dice ella.

Suroha se vistió con una calza magenta apretada, una blusa lila ajustada y unas sandalias rojas.

El cabello suelto.

Vegeta con un Suéter rojo y unos pantalones negros.

\- Mami vamos volando?

\- Si Kazumi.


	22. Chapter 22: La Llegada de Bills

Todo era paz y Tranquilidad en la pequeña casa de Goten y Bura.

Suroha y Kazumi recién llegaban a la casa.

\- Hola Amigos.- saludan Kazumi y Suroha mientras entraban.

\- Bienvenidas chicas... Kazumi?- Arquea una ceja la hija de Bulma.

\- Bura-chan?!-Fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermana.- Que mona te has puesto!

\- Y tu no te ves nada mal Hermana.

Bura llevaba puesto un vestido largo magenta y su cabello suelto sin bincha.

\- Que bonita fiesta.- añade la pelinegra envinada.

\- Pasen, pasen.

\- MI SOBRINO?!- Pregunta Kazumi.

\- Tranquila está...- Bura no terminó la palabra porque Kazumi salió desesperada por verlo, ya que pasaron tres años sin verse.

Gogeta estaba en el jardín, vestido con un trajesito negro y su cabello enflamado como Vegeta.

Observaba las mariposas. Kazumi fue a zancadas y se le pegó apretando su cuello mientras el estaba azul sin aire.

\- KKK... Me... apretas...!- Dijo el descendiente.

\- QUE GUAPETON TE HAS PUESTO!- sobaba su mejilla con la de él.

\- S-SUELTAME!- El chico la empujó cayéndose encima de ella.

Los ojos azules de ambos se encontraron, el iris de ella brillaba a gran intensidad los de él correspondían al brillo.

\- E-Estás Bien?- Pregunta él con el ceño seco.- S-Si º/-/º

la Sonrojación de ellos llegó al limite.

\- Quién eres, jamás te he visto.

\- S-Soy...- " **rápido Kazumi piensa... piensa..."** \- Shary...- dijo con una seña de nauseas.

\- Genial! Soy Gogeta. Un gusto!- la sonrisa de ella se amplió con disgusto, sus labios estaban ondulados de tanto temblor.

\- Te sientes bien, estás roja.

Ella gruñó.

\- GRR... Si estoy bien.

\- Bueno... yo... tu KI Es muy fuerte... Sabes hacer esto?- El cuerpo del niño brilló y un aura dorada apareció en él.

\- SI, ES EL SUPER SAIYAJIN!

\- Me alegro que lo sepas...

\- OYE UN MOMENTO! TU NO ERES SHARY TE LLAMAS KAZUMI!  
\- Hasta que te acuerdas... eres igual de cabeza hueca que él señor Gokú-san.

\- Eres mi tía... y yo soy tres años mayor que tú! jajaja!  
-_- que idiota.

\- Lo soy... pero por lo menos no soy mentiroso.- responde con una sonrisa de superioridad.

\- ARGGG! MALDITO FENÓMENO!

Los niños empezaron a corretearse y la mas enojada era Kazumi.

Vegeta estaba en un árbol sentado pensativo y distraído.

Cuando siente una Energía que hacía años que no sentía, se alarmó y una gota resbalaba en su frente.

 **-No... A caso será el... señor Bills!?**

\- Si, lo soy.- Atrás de él aparece una figura como un Canguro fusionado con un gato calvo.

Por impotencia no se volteó pero otra sombra celeste cían se transporta frente suyo.

\- Ojojo! Tanto tiempo ha pasado, me pregunto si los manjares saben mejor ahora. n.n- Dice Wiss.

\- WISS-SAN!- se inclina en forma de respeto.

\- Y a mi no me saludas?- Pregunta Bills.- C-CLaro!

\- Dime... Hay comidas sabrosas como antes?

\- S-Si.- el asiente.

\- Perfecto, Wiss... Trajiste los boles cierto?- Preguntó el Piel morado.

\- Si Señor.

Ellos pasaron y Habían Mucha Gente, Bueno solo un poquito.

Wiss ve a Bura y se queda impresionado pensando por qué Bulma se volvió tan Joven? La confunde con su Madre.

\- Señora Bulma.- Se Inclinan en respeto. Suroha los observaba con un vaso de ponche.

Bura se enojó y responde con tranquilidad.

\- No soy Bulma, me Llamo Bura y soy hija de Bulma.- contesta con brazos cruzados.

\- Disculpe.- dijo Suroha Pasando entre la multitud.

Se puso en frente de Wiss y se Presenta.

\- Hola, soy Suroha Osata y soy la esposa de Vegeta.- Dice con cara :/

Bills y Wiss se miraron confundidos.

\- Pero y Vegeta no estaba con esa terrícola?- preguntó el Gato.

\- Es una larga Historia...

\- MMM esa Energía que siento, es tuya?- Pregunta Wiss dudando.

\- Si, lo es.- Dijo con ojos de demonio.

\- Para mi ese KI es solo de un Débil Humano.- dice presumiendo Bills.

\- Disculpe Señor... pero no sabe lo que somos capaz de hacer los "Terrícolas" Cuando nos enojamos!- Añade la mujer de Vegeta.

Vegeta sudando fue hacia Suroha y la tomó por la cintura alejándola de ellos.

\- Mal Nacidos! Hijos de Pu...- Vegeta le tapa la boca.

\- Mujer no me hagas las cosas difíciles!- le susurra.

La chica se estremece.

\- Si pero...- La besa lentamente.

\- Solo ignoralos o te irá mal.

\- OKEY!

Volvieron con los demás.

\- Pensé que se habían ido, que perdida de tiempo. SI NO ME DAN ALGO DELICIOSO PARA COMER DESTRUIRÉ LA TIERRAA!- Exige el dios de la destrucción.

La joven Osata se enoja tanto que le grita.

\- CIERRA LA BOCA! ANIMAL!- su cabello se tornó amarillo limón y sus ojos verdes como el pasto.

\- Pero que sorpresa...- Sonríe Bills.

El Dios Extendió una Mano apunto de Herir a Suroha y Vegeta se preocupó por ella.

Se interpuso y abrió los brazos para que no la matara.

\- Bills si te atreves a lastimarla... primero me Matarás a mi!- Gritó el príncipe.

\- PAPÁ!- Grita Kazumi cubriendo a su padre y a su madre.

\- Quitate de Aquí mocosa!

\- NO! NO QUIERO QUEDARME SOLAA!

\- LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES COMIDA!

Suroha sonrió volviendo a su estado normal.

\- Solo era eso, por qué no lo dijiste antes...- explicó con las manos en las caderas.

\- Señor...- Interrumpe Wiss.

\- QUE QUIERES?

\- Pruebe esto!- agarró la cuchara y le metió Pudin en su boca.

\- MMM! Está deliciosooo!- se sonroja por la delicia.

Se pasaron riendo con las comidas y luego pregunta.

\- Y Dónde esta Gokú-san?- pregunta Wiss.

\- Ah, el está en su casa con su esposa.- Dice Suroha sonriente.

\- Quisiera saber que tan fuerte se ha vuelto!- exclama Bills con alegría.

\- Lo siento... pero... el está resfriado, resulta que supuestamente era sano pero se contagió con gripe.

El dios se molestó.

\- QUIERO PELEAR CON ALGUIEN!- Los demás se asustaron y se fueron, solo una niña apretaba sus dedos con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tu, Tu vas a pelear conmigo enana de circo?- se burla de la niña.

\- KAZUMI VEN AQUI AHORA MISMO!- Grita Vegeta.

\- Mil disculpas mi señor... pero no subestime antes de que empiece el Show.

\- Jum... Dices coherencias... espero que lo que tengas de coherencia lo tengas de pelea.

\- Eso sería una lastima, no lo cree?

\- º_º s-si...?  
\- A PELEAR!  
La niña elevó su KI y se lanzó encima de Bills, el dios se evaporó y apareció detrás de ella.

\- Eres puras palabras!  
una esfera sale de su mano impulsando en su espalda haciendo que la niña cayera al suelo.

\- KKKK... Si lo fuera, por qué sé hacer esto?- Desapareció y reapareció en la espalda de Bills Bailando Can can.

\- Pero que diantres?!- se impresionan todos.

Se sentó a caballo y lo domaba tomándolo por las orejas.

Bills volaba como loco tratando de zafarse.

\- QUITENMELA!- Gritaba llorando infantil.

\- UUUJJAAA!- Domaba la chica.

\- Esa es mi hija!- animaba Suroha .

Kazumi la oyó y le muerde la oreja.

\- IAY!- Gime el dios.

Wiss se reía.

\- Que divertido.

Suroha y los demás estaban inmóviles.

\- Sip, se nota que es mi hermana.- Dice Trunks.

Kazumi se aparece enfrente de Vegeta sonriendo y saludando.

\- Holis!

Bills estaba con chichones en la cara y en las orejas.

\- Le estoy temiendo a esta niña?

\- Si parece que si.

\- GRR!

\- Señor... Dejelos, no vale la pena. A veces se gana y se pierde. Vendremos el próximo año.

El bufa y asiente.

\- Necesito una largaa siesta.

" **mmm... Esa enana tiene fuerza escondida, hablaré con Vegeta para entrenarla"**

\- Vegeta...- el se inclina.

\- S-si?

\- Necesito llevarme a tu hija. Tendrá un entrenamiento de siete años.

\- SIETE AÑOSS?!- Pregunta Suroha.

\- Mami me encantaría asistir!

\- NO IRAS A NINGUN LADO NIÑA!- Exige Vegeta.

Ella llora en el piso.

\- BUAAA! TU SIEMPRE ENTRENAS SOLO Y SIN MI... BUAAAA! NO MEE DEJAS ENTRENAR!

Wiss interrumpe.

\- Siete años aquí serían siete días.

Gogeta iría a entrenar con su Abuelo en la cámara del tiempo los siete días que ella no estaría.

\- Si.- Asiente Suroha.

Vegeta se enoja.

\- Pe-pero mujer! ella tiene seis años! con cuantos vendría?! atraería a muchos insectos depravados!  
Suroha sonríe suspirando.

\- Veggy-kun son solo siete días, no siete años ;)

el asiente gruñendo.

Kazumi salta de alegría.

\- SHIIII!  
Wiss sonrió y se lleva a Bills y a Kazumi.

" **Espero que tengas razón Suroha..."** Piensa mirando en el cielo a luz.


	23. Chapter 23: Es Tu Hijo Vegeta

Todo era paz y tranquilidad para la familia, excepto algo... Suroha y Vegeta se la pasaban discutiendo.

\- Mira Vegeta no voy a seguir tolerando que te metas en mi vida!-. Le dice Suroha.

\- Mujer yo no me meto en tu asquerosa vida, solo no quiero que te acerques a Kakarotto!-. Exige con enojo.-. tu no eres mi padre, ya me cansé! él es solo un amigo-. Si pero mientras yo estaba muerto fuiste capaz de engañarme con ese insecto! -. ella sonrió y colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

\- SOY TUYA OK? CON ESO TE DEBERÍAS CONFORMAR! QUE SEA TUYA NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO TENGA MIS DERECHOS.- SI UNA HEMBRA SAIYAJIN ES MARCADA DEBERÍA PERTENECER A SU MACHO!- Si pero no soy Saiyajin del todo... te olvidas que soy mitad humana, MITAD HUMANA!- le encara ella.

\- Soy Vegeta el príncipe de los saiyajines y tú eres solo una repugnante y horrenda hembra! no dejaré que me humilles!-. Te olvidas algo querido, aquí en la Tierra no te vale ningún papel de Príncipe... aprende a ser normal Bestia.- le contesta con orgullo.

\- QUE ES LO QUE LE VISTE A KAKAROTTO?!- pregunta con su manera de ser.

Ella se sonrojó.

Él se enojó.

\- El es tan... romántico, apuesto, amable y... todo lo que una mujer querría tener en la vida, no una farsa como vivimos nosotros dos. Alguna vez me dijiste te amo? No NUNCA! en cambio Gokú me respeta y no es un cabeza hueca como tú mono descerebrado-. Ella se cruza de brazos.

\- A mi no me interesa decirte esas idioteces, a mi solo me interesa tener...- YA!

Vegeta se estremeció con su grito.

\- Ya entendí, no voy a dejarte por Gokú. Solo somos amigos, no siento nada por él.

\- Haz como si nada de esto pasó... quiero un tiempo..- dijo Suroha.

\- ME ESTÁS DEJANDOO?!

\- Solo... olvídalo!-. La chica emprendió vuelo y se marchó.

" **A donde quieras que vallas te encontraré! ya verás que no eres de ese inútil"** dijo para si mismo.

...

Suroha aterrizó en la casa de Gokú.

Tocó la puerta y Gokú la abrió.

\- Suroha-san...- balbucea el saiya.

Ella sonríe tiernamente.

\- Gokú!-. Se paró de puntillas y lo abrazó.

El le acarició el pelo.

\- Llegué tarde?- pregunta picara.

\- No.

Ella entró y se sentó en el sofá.

\- eres bienvenida cuando gustes.- una sonrisita tierna de él la enterneció.

\- Gracias.- al rato ellos hablaron de muchas cosas sin importancia.

Hasta que el idiota metió la pata.

\- Te peleaste con Vegeta-san?- ella asiente tristemente.

\- Ven aquí!- él la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó nuevamente.

\- Gokú recuerdas la nota que te dejé en nuestro último encuentro?- pregunta la saiyajin.

\- Si?- Bueno... quiero que leas esto...

le entrega una nota.

\- Es algo inesperado pero... vale la pena que seas el primero en saber.

 **Gokú estoy embarazada de dos meses y su padre es Vegeta. Aunque no quiera creerlo no quiero que sepa, tengo mucho miedo. Sabes como es de enojon.**

Él se impresionó y la felicitó.

\- Felicitaciones! n.n

\- Jeje gracias.

\- Y por qué no le dices, mujer?- Bromeó el.

\- Le diré cuando me diga lo que siente por mí.-añade ella.

\- Jm cuando el te lo diga ya serás un esqueleto. ;) - le guiña un ojo en broma.

\- si, o capaz cenizas.- empezaron a reírse.

Ella le dio un cálido Beso en la mejilla.

El guerrero se ruborizó.

\- Y Milk-san?- ella fue a lo de Ox Satán a cuidar a su padre que está por morirse.- dice triste.

\- Si, que triste.

Un KI poderoso y que se incrementaba subía sin parar. En el patio estaba Vegeta enojado con Gokú y Suroha.

\- VEGETA!- gritaron el nombre los otros dos sorprendidos.

Empezó a caminar hasta Gokú y de una mano agarró a Suroha y la pegó a su cuerpo.

\- Ella es MÍA!- le grita el príncipe.

El guerrero se convirtió en super saiyajin fase 3.

\- HHAHH!- aumentó su KI.

\- GO-GOKKUU! Corree! el tiene el poder mas fuerte que tuu! AH!- Suroha-san no te dejaré con Vegeta, te hará daño y yo no quiero eso!- dice llorando.

\- KAKAROTTO!- parecía Broly diciendo su nombre.

\- C-CORREE!- Vegeta perdió el control e iba a dañar a Suroha.

La soltó tirándola fuerte por el piso cayendo de espaldas.

Empezó a caminar hacia ella, en su mano había una esfera negra de tantos celos.

Ella lo miraba con ojos llorosos y temblando.

\- POR QUÉ HACES ESTO?! YO NO TE IBA A DEJAR! SOLO FUI CON GOKÚ PARA... que me consolara.- dice en susurros.

\- NO ME IMPORTAA!- claro que debería importarte... soy tu pareja... soy tuyaa y de nadie mas!- le grita agarrando su vientre.

\- BULMA ME DIO DOS GRANDIOSOS HIJOS Y TU SOLO ME DISTE ENGAÑO!- en eso tenía razón.

\- Vegeta reacciona!- ME DEJASTE POR ESE INSECTO ASQUEROSO!- se tapaba los oídos.

\- Ya bastaa! te amoo! eres el único a quien amoo en todo este horrible mundoo! no me quedaa nadaa y tú quieres irte haciéndome daño vas a matarnos!- dijo sobando su vientre y mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Estás... embarazada?- se iba tranquilizando poco a poco.

\- SI Tonto y es tu hijo...va a ser un gran niño.

En ese momento Vegeta saltó de alegría por dentro. Volvió a la normalidad cayendo al suelo encima de Suroha.

Le plantó un beso que duró unos segundos.

Gokú estaba sentado a lo indio en un árbol, mientras ellos peleaban a él le dio tiempo para ir a buscar palomitas de Maíz en su casa y calentarlas con KI.

\- Sin Duda esta es la mejor obra que he visto! ;D – Sonrio y echó un dedo en forma del bien.

 **Fin.**


	24. Chapter 24: Por Poco

Suroha y Vegeta pasaron juntos la noche.

\- E-eso F-Fue GENIAL!- suspiró Suroha.

Vegeta sonrió.

\- T-te gustó tu premio príncipe?- el asiente.

Ambos se sientan.

\- Repitámoslo 7u7 – ella asiente feliz.

El saiyajin agarró su pierna y la puso en su hombro ella se acomodó y el empezó a moverse.

\- Mas rápidooo! - gritaba la chica.

\- ERESS DEEEBIILLL! KAKAROTTO TE GANARÍA CON TAN SOLO PONERME UN DEEEEDOOOOOOOOOO!- Vegeta se enojó tanto que ahora aumentó su KI.

\- SIII AHORAA ME GUSTAAA MAAASS! - se sonrojaba.

El miembro entraba y salía brutalmente.

\- ESTAR CON KAKAROTTO TE HA HECHO MAAS FUERTE!

\- NO HABLES!- gritaban en lo profundo del bosque.

\- Me voy a correr...- dice Vegeta.

El se corrió y quedaron juntos con las cabezas pegadas.

Su respiraciones estaban al unisono.

\- M-me dolió algo...- añade ella sonrojándose.

\- Como si me importara.- contesta el mirando sus senos.

Ella se tapo con sus manos.

\- QUE PERVERTIDOO!

\- :D lo que te espera viviendo conmigo.

\- Lo hacemos otra vez?- pregunta él.

\- GOP!- ella vomitó.

\- Ese engendro te hace vomitar?- Estúpido! me siento mareada!- no fue mi culpa! fuiste tu quien me pidió tener Sexo! - Si pe...- miró su entrepierna y había sangre que salía de a poquito.

Ella empezó a gemir de dolor.

\- Ahhh...- la chica se tocaba la panza.

Vegeta miró y vio que salía sangre.

\- Ayúdame!

él la vistió con su camiseta y la llevó en sus brazos hasta su casa.

al llegar la sentó en el sofá.

\- Llama a un doctor...- el saiya fue a la cocina y llamó un doctor.

Doctor: halo?

\- HUMANO VEN AQUI MI HEMBRA ESTÁ SANGRANDO!- el doctor se asustó y le pide la dirección.

El príncipe le dijo y se marcho con ella.

\- ME DUEELEE!- Vegeta no hay tiempo llévame tú!  
el nuevamente la sujetó y la chica...

\- Usaremos la teletransportación!

ella se teletransportó y llegaron.

Apenas llegaron la pusieron en una camilla rumbo al quirófano.

Doctor: Señor quedese aquí!

\- YO no me iré a ningún lado hasta saber el estado de mi esposa! - Ella se sonrojó.

Doctor: No hay tiempo señor o se va o no podremos hacer que el feto viva.

Él gruñó y se fue.

Enfermeros: Doctor ha perdido mucha sangre si sigue así podrá morir!

Doctor: Seden a la paciente!- grita apurado.

En sus brazos metieron unos tubitos transparentes con sedante.

Al sedarla ella quedó inconsciente.

Cuando despertó estaba en la clínica.

\- Q-Qué?... Do-donde estoy?- se agarraba la cabeza.

\- Te traje al hospital.- dice Vegeta.

\- Q-Qué pasó...?!- Casi pierdes al engendro.

Las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar en su mejilla.

\- P-Por qué?- Que te parece a ti?- añade con sarcasmo.

Ella pensó y se dio cuenta de que fue por el Sexo.

\- Te dije que no fueras tan bruto!- no mujer... tu me pediste mas fuerte y yo lo acaté.

Se ruborizó y corrió su rostro.

\- Lo perdí?- no.

Ella suspiró aliviada.

\- Por poco.

Se recostó y estaba un poco somnolienta

 **Fin.**


	25. Chapter 25: Fiesta

**Mil disculpas por el retraso amiguis espero me perdonen! ToT Bueno aquí les dejo el capi completo! DSIFRUTEN! :D**

 **...**

seis meses han pasado de la noticia de embarazo de Suroha.

Vegeta estaba mas amable con ella a pesar de que tenía un gran vientre redondo él la acompañaba a las clases prenatales y no le daba corte a los halagos de las madres humanas.

Lo que mas le importaba era pasar tiempo con su amada y proteger a su familia.

Bura iba seguido a visitarla con grandes regalos para Kazumi y el feto.

Su vestuario consistía en un camisón azul marino su favorito.

Lo que era de esperarse era que se extrañaba por el comportamiento de Vegeta.

\- Vegeta-kun hoy haremos una celebración por nuestros dos años juntos, mas el embarazo.- comenta con una sonrisa.

Él la contempla y sonríe pequeñamente.

\- No invites a el idiota de Kakarotto.- ante esa sugerencia Suroha se enojó.

\- Vegeta ya deja de estupideces, escúchate las pavadas que dices... Gokú-san no te ha hecho nada así que que puede venir a mi casa cuando él desee.- contesta mientras abrazaba a Kazumi.

\- Hmp mientras se mantenga alejado de ti a mi que no me moleste.

\- Ma´... Me hiciste un nudo en el cabello.- dice incomoda.

Suroha sonríe inocente y sostiene una tijera.

\- Vas a necesitar un buen corte ;) - acto seguido fue deslizando la tijera mientras los mechones caían a gran cantidad.

\- Listo :D quedaste hermosa! n.n – la típica sonrisa amplia y con pocitos en sus mejillas color beige.

El corte de Kazumi era como el de Pan solamente que con mechones rebeldes que salían de sus orejas.

Kazumi se observó desde el pequeño espejo de la pared.

\- Oh mamá me encanta deberías ser peluquera.- caminaba hacia afuera.

Sonríe melancólica, tanto tiempo había esperado para ser feliz de esa manera. Tanto tiempo esperó

para concebir a otro primogénito de Vegeta. Tal vez haya pasado tiempo de que su cuerpo estaba guardando el mejor momento. Recordó las palabras de Gokú "Disfrutemos mientras dure". Le decía inocentemente.

Le habían parecido tierna esas tres palabras con inocencia pura, ella se preguntaba cómo nunca perdió su inocencia al estar con Chichi?, sin duda a pesar de que estuviera con cualquier mujer iba a ser así siempre. Se sintió placenteramente bien con Gokú pero... su corazón y su alma entera le pertenecían a Vegeta.

Ese error que cometieron iba a quedar en el pasado... ahora con Gokú eran solo amigos eso quedó atrás y jamás iba a ser mencionado de nuevo.

A la tarde todos ellos venían: Pan y Trunks, Gohan y Videl, Marron con Ubb y Bura con Goten y Gogeta.

Todo iba maravilloso los invitados eran muchos, por una parte la familia de Suroha y por otro lado la de Vegeta.

Suroha y Pan estaban en su habitación.

La ojiceleste agarró un vestido largo magenta con escote de corazón, Sin tiraantes. Su color combinador dejaba ver su hermoso vientre.

Unas zapatillas de cuero brillante y su cabello envinado suelto hasta la espalda.

\- Pan-chan... cómo me veo?- preguntó saliendo de atrás de la cortina.

\- Guau! Tass te ves hermosa.

\- Gracias n.n – Pan llevaba un bello vestido color marino con tirantes y el cabello sujetado con una coleta alta.

Del otro lado Vegeta vestido con una chaqueta grisosa y una camiseta negra.

Unos pantalones rojizos y unos zapatos negros.

De perfume llevaba una loción que le compró Suroha para su cumpleaños número 64.

todos iban vestidos como si fuera una gala. La mas nerviosa era Chichi quien se arrancaba las uñas de tantos nervios.

\- GOKÚ NO COMAS HASTA QUE VENGA SUROHA-SAN!

Gokú se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre hace tiempo que no lo escuchaba.

\- Y... aquí vive Suroha-chan?- a Chicha se le ensancharon los ojos por decirle Chan? ni a ella le decía Chichi-chan.

\- Go-gokú te sientes bien?- si por qué?

\- Nada... PERO NO COMAS TE DIJEE!- su cabeza era gigantesca con colmillos estilo anime

mientras Gokú llevaba una gran cantidad de comida en sus manos.

Sonríe como tonto.

\- Ash okey Chichi-san..- Bufó y dejó los bocados en la mesa.

Suroha y Pan iban agarradas de los hombros mientras bajaban hacia el gran salón.

Todos alzaron la vista el mas impresionado fue Piccolo quien estaba en un rincón con los ojos como platos. Por el gran vientre de la mujer de Vegeta.

Había un Gran escenario con micrófono e instrumentos.

\- Hola cómo están todos?- todos respondieron "Bien".

Ella dio una sonrisa cálida.

\- Bueno... estoy aquí para darles una noticia. Papá, hermano y familia... estoy embarazada nuevamente!- exclamó con una sonrisa y sobando su vientre.

Vegeta le regaló su mejor sonrisa.

Bura se subió al escenario y la abraza.

\- OHH! FELICITACIONES!- grita entusiasmada.

\- Gracias Bra-chan.

Todos la felicitaron.

\- Hoy es un día muy especial, por eso les cantaré...-

Fui la niña  
que siempre quisiste en mí.  
Fui la niña  
que todo cambió por ti.

Quise creer que así nos ganaría un final feliz  
y quise fingir que así te bastaría un poco de mí.

Si lo que ves no te va, deja ya de buscar  
dentro de mí lo que ya no está.  
Si lo que ves se te va, junto a tu soledad,  
se perderá y jamás volverá.

Tan transparente  
que nada te oculté.  
Traté de enseñarte a quererme sin máscaras  
y me equivoqué.

Quise creer que así nos ganaría un final feliz  
y quise fingir que así te bastaría un poco de mí.  
Si lo que ves no te va, deja ya de buscar  
dentro de mí lo que ya no está.  
Si lo que ves se te va, junto a tu soledad,  
se perderá y jamás volverá.

Fui la niña  
que siempre quisiste en mí.  
Fui la niña  
que todo cambió por ti.

Si lo que ves no te va, deja ya de buscar  
dentro de mí lo que ya no está.  
Si lo que ves se te va, junto a tu soledad,  
se perderá y jamás volverá.

Si lo que ves no te va, deja ya de buscar  
dentro de mí lo que ya no está.  
Si lo que ves se te va, junto a tu soledad,  
se perderá y jamás volverá.

Si lo que ves no te va, ya no te va.  
Si lo que ves no te va.

Fui la niña  
que todo cambió por ti.

Después de cantar unas tibias lágrimas se resbalaban lentamente por su mejilla de tanto sentimiento.

Todos la aplaudieron incluso Vegeta que no se pudo resistir.

Ninguno resistió a aplaudir.

Bajó del escenario y Gokú fue rumbo a abrazarla.

Ella estaba sonrojada.

°|||.|||°

\- cantaste hermoso! espero cantes otra!- añade con felicidad.

\- Gra-gracias pero estoy cansada tal vez mas tarde n.n – contesta jadeando

Dejó a Gokú y fue hacia Vegeta.

\- Y... cómo estuve?- pregunta con una mano en su mejilla.

\- Mal.- °o° :( - se enoja.

Él la sostiene de la mano y le susurra.

\- Quiero que cantes... pero no aquí 7u7

ella se emocionó


	26. Chapter 26: Sentimientos Mezclados

Vegeta como buen padre había decidido quedarse al parto. Piccolo cuidaba a Kazumi mientras Suroha iba a parir, Pan y Trunks también fueron al igual que Bura y Gokú.

...

\- NIÑA HIPÓCRITA VUELVE AQUÍ!- decía Piccolo volando de aquí para allá tratando de agarrar a Kazumi.

\- Bddd cara de Vomito!- se elevaba tan alto que el verde se cansaba enseguida.

...

en el hospital... en una camilla, estaba Suroha acostada con un bebé en sus brazos.

\- V... Vegeta...- la chica sonrió al ver al peliflama dormido abrazándola.

ambos se abrazaron mas fuerte.

\- D-dónde está el bebé?- Está en la cuna.

\- T-tiene nombre?- Si, Kota.

Suroha se sentó en la cama y le dice...

\- Podrías traérmelo?- Vegeta se acerca al bebé y lo sujeta por el brazo.

\- Vegeta no hagas eso!- refunfuñó esta.

el saiyajin gruñó y cuando menos se lo esperó Kota Fue arrebatado por su madre.

\- Es un bebé!, idiota ni se te ocurra hacerle daño.- cuando sus ojos azules desviaron la mirada para enfrentar a la de este, lo que menos se esperó fue la actitud del príncipe.- esta cosa no es mi hijo!- respondió con indiferencia acumulada en su voz tosca.

los puños de la chica ya no aguantaron, desde el principio quisieron dar pelea. Cómo se le ocurría hablar así de su primogénito?

para no perder el control tomó al bebé saiyajin y lo amamantó.

durante esos minutos devastadores Llegó el doctor terrícola.

\- Suroha Osata-san...- anunció.

\- Si?- Usted ya se ha mejorado. Pero Que rápido!- exclamó con impresión.- Agghhh ya vaya al grano!- le dijo con una voz neutra relajando su severidad.

\- Bueno verá, ya puede salir. Según los análisis podrá retirarse hoy mismo.- prosiguió sin interés.

unos orbes cristalinos empezaron a derramar pequeñas gotas de lágrimas.

\- M-me alegro. Por cierto, Podrías llamarme a Gokú-san?- reiteró dejando a la criatura a un lado de la cama.

al instante llegó Gokú.

\- SON-KUUUUNN!- se le lanza a sus brazos y le besaba a cada segundo la mejilla.

\- Suroha-san qué necesitas?- por cierto podrías llevar a Kota con Bura-chan?- pregunta mientras el pelinegro asentía.

Suroha y Vegeta se encontraban solos ya que Gokú se había llevado a Kota.

la tensión duraba en esa región. Los segundos eran contados por una pequeña aguja que retumbaban los oídos de ambos.

la semisaiyajin seguía cruzada de brazos en su cama.

\- Hmp!...- Gruñó este a la vez que la abrazaba.- No aguanto estar peleado contigo mujer. Es que...- al levantar la vista se encontró con esos ojos celestinos que tanto le gustaban.- No es fácil ocultar secretos y menos contigo y lo sabes..- añadió el mordiéndose el labio con deje de preocupación. Gentilmente le toma la mano al Peliflama dando lugar a un pequeño sonrojo.- Tranquilo no tengo nada que ocultarte.

\- Eso espero... y ahora que te sucede?- acotó deslizando su mano en su mejilla.- Nunca pensé que podría enamorarme de ti, Vegeta... jamás me lo dijiste, sientes algo por mí?, qué significo para ti?, contéstame.- Los ojos carbones de Vegeta te incrustaban el alma si los mirabas en ese momento. Nunca le había preguntado. Ni él mismo sabía que sentía en ese momento.- Suroha seré sincero contigo.- Agachaba la cabeza.- Esto para mí empezó como un simple juego, yo al principio me había interesado en la nieta de Kakarotto.- dio una pequeña pausa y luego prosiguió.- me atraes mucho pero... no sé si siento lo mismo que tú. Estoy confundido.- dijo rascándose la nuca.

en ese justo momento sintió una pequeña mano posarse en su mejilla de forma brusca la chica le dio una bofetada.

\- Nunca me lo dijiste!, No pensaste en cómo actuaría?, todo este tiempo que pasamos juntos ni siquiera sentiste afecto por mí?- YA TE DIJE QUE NO LO SÉ!, QUÉ NO ENTIENDES QUE ESTO ES RARO PARA MÍ?!- Ah, claro para ti fue raro tener sexo conmigo y después decir estas cosas o no es así?!-

Vegeta la tomó de la cintura. Estaba nerviosa, de eso no había duda y el estar siendo sujetada de esa manera, le sorprendía y parecía que Vegeta no planeaba soltarla. Vegeta simplemente se acerco a ella, poco a poco, hasta quedar frente a frente, observando hacía abajo, si, Suroha era más baja que él, algo que apreciaba y agradecía. Tomo el mentón de la chica, obligándola a verlo a los ojos, ella no sé negó a observarlo y poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando.

a la medida de esta situación la joven Osata le corrió el rostro.

\- Quiero un tiempo...- explicó con la mirada baja y los orbes acuosos.

\- Pe-pero... te vas a separar de mí para irte con Kakarotto verdad?- eso no es asunto tuyo.

\- Si lo es!, eres mía recuerda que yo fui el primero!- no me importa, estoy harta sabes. No me costaría nada dejarte e irme con Kazumi y Kota.

ya que no los aceptas como hijos.- añadió con un ademán en su voz.

justo... justo en el clavo le dio. Sin duda fue en donde mas le dolió. Qué no les importaba?, estaba muy equivocada. Claro que les importaba solamente que era difícil hablar cuando el orgullo te domina.

\- Ese mocoso nació con el KI de Veinte es un debilucho.- Ashh... Ya me cansaste, vas a seguir?- añadió con sorna.

el guerrero cerró su boca y por último dijo...

\- Tú te quedas con ese mocoso y yo con Kazumi.- acotó volando por la ventana.

\- OYEEE! IDIOTA NO... Te-te vayas...- susurró apretando los puños con fuerza a la vez que Varías lágrimas fueron abriéndose paso por las mejillas ajenas. Estaba tan confundida, tan dolida, que no supo qué hacer tan solo derramar lágrimas de desesperación.

en ninguna ocasión pensó que le iba a pasar eso. A veces uno no sabe lo que hace solo actúa sin pensar, y ella fue una de esas personas.

no se sentía con el corazón alegre.

tenía la oportunidad de estar en los brazos de Gokú pero... Amaba lo suficiente a Vegeta como para no dejarse tocar por otro que no fuera el saiyajin que siempre amó.

ya arrodillada en el suelo se paró irguiendo su cuerpo.

\- Bien dijiste.. Me perdiste.- dijo mientras se arreglaba un mechón detrás de su oreja.- ya no esperaré a que me des algo que jamás tendré de ti... Tu amor.- musitó cambiándose de ropa.

de ropa optó por vestirse con un Short de mezclilla corto y una camiseta blanca.

de peinado una coleta alta y dos mechones sueltos por detrás de sus orejas.

al salir por la sala captó varias miradas curiosas de los enfermeros.

\- Hola...- saludó mientras entraba a la sala de espera.

\- TASSYYY!- Gritó Pan.- Suroha!- exclamaron los demás.

\- Cómo han estado chicos?- preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa de alegría mientras tenía los orbes hinchados y los labios rojos de tanto que ha estado mordiendo.

\- Qué te sucedió, estás... diferente.- ya sé a lo que se refieren con diferente. Y enserio, enserio no quiero saber de ello.- agregó sintiendo un dolor en el pecho.- Y Kota-chan?- ah, el está dormido con Gokú-san por allá en la silla.- dijo Bura apuntando a una bella imagen que podría contemplar mejor si Vegeta lo tuviera en brazos.

Vegeta... ese nombre debía dejar de aparecer en su mente por lo menos un mínimo segundo.

del otro lado de esa región estaba el príncipe demasiado Dolido y con punzadas en su pecho que no dejaban de molestarle.

su orgullo lo estaba lastimando si así es. Perdió todo lo que apreciaba. A Bulma, a Suroha y por suerte por ahora no a Kazumi.

\- !Fíjate por donde vas! Qué no tienes ojos?!- dijo el verde.

\- Insecto dónde está Kazumi?- preguntó tranquilo.- ella está comiendo, y será mejor que no la molestes porque si sabes lo que te conviene.

Vegeta ignoró al Nameku y siguió su camino.

a lo que se refería Piccolo era a que a Kazumi no le gustaba que la molestaran.

\- Kazumi...- murmuró Vegeta.- Papá?... PAPÁAAAA!- se le tira encima.- Awwww que suerte que hayas venido ya no aguantaba a este Marciano Gruñón!- añadió aún en sus brazos.- Padre por qué me miras así?, He hecho algo malo?- no.- gruñó.- Mamá y tú se han peleado verdad?- Vegeta esquivó la mirada perspicaz de su hija.- No me involucren en sus discusiones. A demás Chichi-san me ha invitado a quedarme en su casa ya que Gokú-san se fue con Bills-sama a entrenar por dos meses.- Empaca tus cosas mocosa, nos vamos de este planeta.- Pe-pero... NO! NO Y NOOO! YO ME QUEDO AQUÍ...- gritó chilonamente alejándose de Vegeta.

\- TÚ ME OBEDECERÁS PORQUE SOY TU PADRE!- PAPÁ POR LO MENOS PODRÍAS ESPERAR A QUE CONOZCA A MI HERMANITO/A?!- insistió con la mirada de cachorra.

\- Ashhh... está bien...- masculló enojado.- solo dos días más.

\- YEIIII!

dos días han pasado de que el bebé Kota nació. Kazumi le contó a su madre que Vegeta planeaba llevársela a otro planeta.

\- QUÉÉÉÉ?- gritó Suroha con los ojos abiertos sorprendentemente.- NO DEJARÉ QUE ESE SIMIO EGOÍSTA TE ALEJE DE MÍ!- abrazaba a su pequeña.

\- Madre ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero... Por qué tú y Papá se han separado?.- planteó con curiosidad y lágrimas junto con un puchero que te mataría.- Suroha al observarla pensó bien antes de decir..- Kazumi... Sé que esto no es fácil para ninguno de los dos, tu padre y yo no nos conocimos bastante bien como para enamorarnos rápidamente del otro entiendes?- la adolescente aún tenía dudas.- Entonces porqué se besaban cuando el señor Bills llegó la otra vez?- le tira una indirecta. En las mejillas de la pelinegra inundaron un color carmín con unas líneas rectas bermellón.

\- Pues... Obvio eramos... digamos... Amigos con beneficios?- PFFF... Tú y papá amigos?, eso no creo que vaya a ocurrir.- ladeó con desaprobación.

\- Tsk... Bueno si tú lo dices.- agregó con fastidio.

en media hora Kazumi se iría a otro planeta con Vegeta en una nave que construyó Bura.

los guerreros z estaban todos reunidos esperando a la despedida de la adolescente y su padre.

Gokú y Suroha se encontraban sentados en un muro hablando.

\- Sury...- Ahmmm... sí?- recuerdas hace tiempo cuando tú y yo... ya sabes...- añadió con un sonrojo.

la chica soltó una leve risita alegre.

\- Claro que lo recuerdo... en ese momento tú me dijiste que me amabas y que yo...- ella giró su rostro encontrándose con Gokú cerca de sus labios.

\- Q-qué haces Go-Gok...- antes de terminar su pregunta el unió sus labios a los de ella.

al separarse sus ojos estaban abiertos por la impresión.

\- Yo... siempre te admiré Suroha. A pesar de que estuvieras con Vegeta-san te observé y te cuidé sin que supieras.- Oye... oye espera un segundo!, Entonces eras tú el que me observaba mientras yo me daba una ducha sin Vegeta!- asiente con la cabeza.

\- Pervertido.- le da un pequeño codazito.- hace unos años tú me prometiste algo Suroha.- Qué te prometí?

\- Dijiste..."Si Vegeta y yo nos peleamos quiero que tú ocupes ese vacío que hay en mí sin importar mis sentimientos Gokú".

\- No puedo.- Ehh.. perdón?- dije que no puedo... no podemos ser amantes Gokú. Aceptas ser mi amigo?- Gokú la mira entre perplejo y rabioso.

\- No soy tan apasionante en el sexo como Vegeta cierto?- c-claro que no!, no pienses mal solo que... e-es difícil explicar eso. El primer amor nunca se olvida y menos si yo sé que tienes a Chichi.- ambos sonrieron nostálgicos.

\- po-por lo menos me dejarías hacer algo que no es tan grave?- Qué?- esto..- y nuevamente la abraza atrayendo sus labios cortamente.

\- te quiero amigo.- Yo igual amiga.- al separarse volvieron con los demás.

\- No puedo creer que Kazumi-chan se vaya tan rápido!- agregó sorprendida Chichi.

Notas del autor: UYYY! lo siento tanto por la demora, enserio no era mi intención demorar así.

siguiente capitulo... Disfruten!


	27. Chapter 27: Un Juego Peligroso

Hey, Hello Girls cómo han estado?, espero que bien porque yo si lo estoy. Jeje pero que ostra soy! XDD Empecemos...

Tan frío como la nieve recién caída del cielo. Sin una pizca de felicidad, seco como el desierto. No pudo... se sentía un cobarde con el echo de seguir peleando con ella. Los estúpidos sentimientos que él creía

haber perdido se renovaron cobrando aún más fuerza que antes.

Suroha... Las emociones de su corazón la lastimaban segundo a segundo, derramando cada gota de lágrimas frías y toscas. Su pecho se hundió como si esas palabras en su mente hubieran actuado como una tajante puñalada acertada en el medio de su pecho. Se enroscó con sus propios brazos mientras sentía como su mente se perturbaba segundo a segundo... "Esto es raro para mí...". Le taladraban la mente.

No le quedaba más que reconocer que aunque ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento, el orgullo te daba un puñal por la espalda T°T

todo se le dio vueltas hasta que pensó escuchar su respiración detrás de la puerta. Pero no escuchó más que silencio. Repentinamente empezó a llorar y se cubrió la boca esperando que el momento pasara. Decidió sentarse al borde de la cama y se limpió las lágrimas, su labio temblaba al igual que sus tambaleantes muñecas. Jamás había sentido un pinchazo tan grande en su pecho.

Podía escuchar los quejidos y los suspiros graves de ella. Ambos podían sentirse sin importar la distancia.

volvió a preguntarse cuánto más iban a seguir así?

Se preguntaba si podía olvidarla, a veces sentía que no podía negarle nada en absoluto. Tal vez no eran sus sentimientos lo que más le molestaban, porque de cierto modo había aceptado después de muchas quejas y confusiones, que efectivamente sentía algo muy fuerte hacia Suroha. Cada vez que la sentía esforzarse por entenderla al mínimo aunque no se le entienda ni un Botellón, cada vez que su Optimista personalidad descubría un deje de alegría y sobre todo cuando de su Sarcasmo escapaban gestos amables que lo obligaban a mirarla dos veces y preguntarse qué había detrás de toda ese rostro que parece alegre cuando en realidad se muere por dentro? que por momentos parecía disimular. Pero lo que más le molestaba no eran tanto sus propios sentimientos, que como muchos otros, con mantener ocultos era suficiente; lo que más le removía en sus adentros era que al momento de la verdad él mismo se detenía…Y no lo admitió.- cuando Suroha tocó su boca ya roja por tanto morderse se detuvo en seco. Cerró sus ojos manteniendo su postura relajando su entrecejo y dejando de suspirar recordó. Al mismo tiempo pudo sentir como él se unía a ella con más pasión de la que podía soportar. Con los ojos entreabiertos se imaginó los ojos cenizas que la observaban a través de su ilusión.- Porqué no puedo olvidarte, porqué duele tanto amar a alguien?- la amargura yacía en su pecho incrustada con la fuerza de la soledad.

"Y qué será de tu vida sin mí...?, y qué será si no puedo vivir... y qué será...?"- apretó sus orbes con fuerza y se negó a seguir en la cama pensando en él.

Extrañaba a su pequeña hija... los extrañaba a ambos.

Sus cálidos abrazos obligados por ella, su sonrisa torcida pero diminuta y más... sobretodo extrañaba a su Vegeta y a la pequeña Kazumi.

Respiró hondo llenando sus pulmones de aire, lo contuvo hasta dejar de suspirar.

Acto seguido para calmarse dejó entrar un poco de aire a su habitación ya que ese día era algo templado.

Durante ese período corto recibía constantes llamadas de la Corporación Windows. No se sentía con el humor perfecto que digamos.

Una visita inesperada llegó a alegrarle el día o eso pensamos -_-

\- Gokú-san.- Gokú había llegado pero enseguida captó que ella tenía los ojos hinchados.- Sury qué sucede...?- Preguntó asustado y preocupado.

La pelinegra enrolló sus brazos en el cuello de Gokú formando un tierno pero no tan reconfortante abrazo amigable.- Es horrible!,

quiero verlo, no puedo seguir con este hueco en el pecho.- Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. Y el pelinegro le sonrió amable.- B-bueno... y si te sientas un poco?- Baka, siempre tienes la solución.- Gokú la sujetó de ambas manos y le dice...- Suroha Osata, eres perfecta tal y como eres. No necesitas de nadie para ser feliz, Vegeta no se conforma contigo?, No llores. El idiota es él no tú. Te mereces algo mejor que él, hazme caso. Tu juventud, tu carisma pero lo que más notas es ser algo mandona. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás un amor mejor para darte alegría y sanar tus heridas abiertas.- le esbozó una de sus grandes y amplias sonrisas de los Son. Un sentimiento albergó su pecho. Era... Seguridad-. Gracias.- le devolvió la sonrisa gustosa.

Lentamente fue bajando su mano hasta muy cerca de su trasero solamente que en las caderas.- me encanta verte sonreír, tontita, y qué es lo que hubiese hecho Chichi si se enteraba de que yo tenía una amante?- sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas y nariz.- n-no lo sé °/./° Tal vez te hubiese dicho muchas groserías y... a mí también.- Aseguró sintiéndose culpable.

\- Gokú... gracias por estar ahí en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida.- Sin su consentimiento iba besando su delicado cuello con una antigua cicatriz que le marcó Vegeta hace un par de años.- Lo lamento, enserio lo siento mucho. Aléjate.- Gokú lamió su herida haciéndola estremecer.- Agghhh,

P-para por favor.- unas gotas de lágrimas resbalaron hasta las mejillas del padre de Gohan.- No puedo detenerme, me gustas tanto.- Pero no... yo... no me gustas! suéltame!- lo empujó al otro lado de la cama.- Porqué intentas abusar de mí?!- Enserio Suroha, necesitas Olvidar el pasado, te amo y no voy a parar hasta que seas mía.- le afirmó asintiendo y tomándola a la fuerza.- PENSÉ QUE ERAS MI AMIGO!, DEBAJO DE ESA PUREZA QUE TODOS DICEN QUE TIENES HAY UN HOMBRE TAN AGRIO Y ASQUEROSO!- él sin embargo se relamía los labios con cara de psicópata.- De seguro que tendríamos mas orgasmos si fuéramos un Trío... ya que soy tan bueno te dejaré elegir. Con Chichi o Vegeta?- MALDITO DEGENERADO!- le escupió el rostro al guerrero, quien con una mano la abofeteó.-Sufriendo por un Estúpido, si tan solo te dieras cuenta que soy mejor que él!, pero no, sigues... Te amo Vegeta, te amo tanto! y eso me molesta y mucho!- Qué te hice?!, respóndeme!, si me amaras no me harías esto!- No pequeña, amar no solo significa proteger a alguien, quiero algo más de ti.- Fuimos amantes y lo admito pero, creí que...- Creíste qué?, Qué te iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente?!, quiero que solo me pertenezcas a mí. Serás para mí solito.- respondió con la voz mas gélida y seca.- acto seguido le rebanó la ropa dejándola a su merced.- Nunca... Nunca te perdonaré por esto!- Carraspeó ya atada y con un pañuelo en la boca.

Tras repentinas veces de interferir con su meta, lo logró, la violó. Mientras se ponía su gi Naranja la tapó con las sábanas blancas de tela fina. Por otro lado ella solo estaba inmóvil y apretando sus labios.- Nos vemos mi amor.- masculló él antes de transportarse a su casa.-

Canción para Suroha... Jesse y Joy Dueles.- cuando estabas junto a mí, Nuestra luz era celestial. Qué más podría pedir?, encontré la felicidad.- Y sin aviso nuestro paraíso nos dejó y ahora tu recuerdo, me hace sombra al corazón... O se cumple un mes que ya no me vez, quisiste nada más quisiste renunciar a Quererme y cómo dueles.- Mientras pienso en ti y en lo que perdí quisiera evitar haberme permitido amarte, para perderte.- y me duele, como dueles.- Los mares en la tierra, deja marca y después se van, Se van, se van.- Pero me rompiste en dos, y no encuentro reparación.- bueno más o menos me la sé XDDD!- le costó moverse, no tenía remedio. Ella se sentía sucia. Estaba humillada. Quién se iba a imaginar que su mejor amigo abusara de ella?!, pues Gokú le dejó muchas marcas y se sabe.

Le dolía el cuerpo junto con su cabeza y las caderas.


	28. Chapter 28: A tiempo de Amarte

No aguanté la agonía. Pasaron los meses y aún seguía con los mismos sentimientos, se incrustaron de una manera que apenas pude controlar. Todas las noches daba vueltas en la cama pensando en Vegeta. Hasta cuando estaré así?, ya basta!, no seas una maldita sensible!, cambia de una vez. Me paré con mis únicas fuerzas y me fui a dar una ducha.- Vendrá Kakarotto... tendré que irme rápido!- apenitas salí me puse unos tejanos vaqueros y una camiseta negra larga.- después de un rato dando vueltas y vueltas emprendí vuelo hacia la casa de Bura.- Hola qué haces aquí Sury-chan?- N.. Nhh...- me quejé.- Qué sucede?!- Vomité en su piso.- AGHHH recién acabe de limpiar!- P-perdón.- Mírate, que rostro más cansado.- M... él... M... e...V...i... o... l... o- Bura no entendía ni una palabra.- Ya no digas más nada!- me ayudó a sentarme en el sofá.- estás bien?- Asentí.- No... NO LO ESTOY!- grité cubriéndome el cuerpo, sin duda parecía una loca en ese estado.- Cálmate, sabes que eres como mi madre... cuéntame confía en mí.- su mirada me convenció.- Yo... e-estoy.. sucia... él me violó!, ayúdame qué hago?!- No aguanté en ponerme a gritar a llorar.- Quién fue?!- es que... él siempre me amó pero... yo nunca... le correspondí... siempre amé a tu padre sin embargo no se rindió y... lo hizo, fue... doloroso! se siente horrendo!- Respóndeme quién te hizo esto?!- Go... Gokú...- Suroha.. CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ALGO ASÍ?!, Lo conozco desde que nací y jamás se atrevería a dañar a alguien!- Bura sé que no me ibas a creer pero... alguna vez te he mentido?- Nunca, esto es diferente. Él luchó contra grandes enemigos poderosos por nosotros y tú lo culpas de esta farsa?!, Vete de aquí, mentirosa.- mentirosa, mentirosa... esas palabras se grabaron en mi corazón.- No estoy mintiendo!- escupí.- DIJE QUE TE LARGUESS!- una persona estaba escuchando todo sin embargo era quien menos me lo esperé.- Cómo... estás acusando de violador a mi padre?!- gritó Goten.- Yo... Ustedes... no... PENSÉ QUE ME ENTENDERÍAN!, lo ha hecho! es cierto!, porqué me tratan así?, que les he hecho?!- nadie te creerá, porque todos lo conocen a mi padre, él nunca le sería infiel a mi madre.- aplicó negando con la cabeza.- negué... me llevé las manos a los oídos a la vez que sentí una furia inmensa arder en mi corazón. Me enloquecí... pero sé que él abusó de mí. Un ligero tic abundó en mi ojo.- Estoy loca?, Quién soy?, pensé que les caía bien a todos... soy nada?... que alguien me conteste!- grité al ver todas las caras de todos mis "amigos". Ahí mirándome con desprecio.- No Suroha... estás sola..- Dijo la ilusión de Bura.- Baahh, para mí dejaste de ser mi madre!- dice Kazumi.- TRAIDORA!- gritaba Chichi.- Sólo me calentaste la cama.- repetía Gokú.- DAS ASCO!- seguía Trunks y por último Vegeta.. volteé mi rostro hasta verlo a los ojos.- No eres nada para mí.- Un terrible pinchazo que acabó por hacerme abrir los ojos y hacer mis pupilas pequeñas y lanzar un grito desgarrador.- DEEEEJADMEEE EN PAAZZ!- las lágrimas no demoraron en derramarse.

\- Suroha...- Sentí una voz cálida detrás de mí.- Suroha...- Susurraba.- Mamá..?- Hija!- al abrazarla todas las pesadillas se fueron convirtiéndose en el paraíso.- Qué hago yo aquí...?- No te rindas... si lo amas lucha por él!, haz bien lo que yo hice mal.- Pe-pero cómo?!- Vas a dejar que ellos te venzan?, dónde está mi niña que se hacía respetar?!- le sonreí.- No lo sé... no tengo idea de quien soy madre.- No seas tonta Cielo, mira a tu alrededor. Vegeta te ama aunque no sea de muchas palabras. Ya no más pequeña, busca la respuesta en tu corazón.- por último me tomó por las mejillas y me dice...- Kazumi.. Kota... Vegeta... Aún los tienes a ellos... VE POR LA FELICIDAAAADD!-gritó y desapareció.

Un aura blanca resplandeció en mí haciéndome despertar y darme cuenta de que eso iba a pasar si no me alejaba de Gokú..- Suroha...?- aún nos encontrábamos en el muro de la Corporación un día después de que yo y Vegeta nos peleáramos.- "Fue... una premonición, Gracias madre!". Gokú estaba apenas de unir sus labios con los míos cuando lo aparté y le dije...- Ya te dije que no me hagas esto... tú amas a Chichi y yo a Vegeta. Haz lo correcto por una vez quieres?!- di un pequeño salto para caer al suelo pero siento una mano sosteniéndome.- Gracias.- acotó con su típica sonrisa agradable.-

que suerte que fue solo una premonición de lo que iba a suceder... o de lo contrario me hubiese quedado sola en el mundo ya que todos quieren a Gokú y yo no iba a permitir que se convirtiera en un monstruo por mi culpa.

Corrí desesperada hasta el frente de la mansión. Pero la nave ya había despegado.- ADIÓS!- gritaban todos alzando las manos. Miré con lágrimas en los ojos hacia el cielo y apreté mis ojos tratando de despertar.- Suroha...- siento una voz dura y firme detrás de mí. Tenía miedo de voltear mi rostro y encontrarme con otra ilusión pero de un momento a otro escucho las pisadas de sus botas blancas. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando sentí el tacto de sus brazos en

mis hombros. Esa sensación mágica y placentera que siempre tendré el honor de sentir... Amor.- Te amo.- me dijo. Todos aplaudieron y él me sonreía encantadoramente. Sin miedo giré y lo vi vestido con un su traje de entrenamiento y unas flores en las manos.- E-esto... es un sueño?- Si.- respondió con sarcasmo.- MMM...- Suspiré.- YO TAMBIÉEEN!- luego de un corto abrazo nuestros labios se pegaron cortamente.- Oigan entonces... quién se subió a la nave?- al ver por la ventana de la nave localizaron a Kota Jugar con todos los botones. Vegeta y yo salimos volando, en el rostro de Vegeta había preocupación. Y eso para mí era tierno, se re notaba que por lo menos un poquito le importaba nuestro hijo.- MOCOSO SAL YA DE ESA NAVE!- y bueno amigos... al final terminamos todos felices. O eso crees porqué no le preguntan a

Yamcha ya que se casó con Uranai baba? JAJAJA! Y... este es el **FIN**.

 _ **Notas del autor: Oh, que final más kawaii me mandé. Bueno ojalá les haya gustado esta historia. En unos meses si estoy inspirado o si ustedes me los dejan en sus queridos reviews tendrá una segunda temporada. Firma... Fans de Trunks y Marron Forever. THANKS!**_


End file.
